Nueva Etapa
by Atrapasueos
Summary: Historia Achele que empieza en la grabación de la sexta temporada de Glee.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Allí estaba, a dos días de empezar a rodar la última temporada de Glee, sentada en el sofá de su casa, la cual le otorgaba la soledad y tranquilidad que necesitaba. Veía la lluvia caer por la gran cristalera que tenía en su comedor, mientras sonaba la voz de Lea. Era la primera vez que se decidía a escuchar el CD de la que fue una vez su pareja, no había encontrado el momento ni el valor para hacerlo aun que había sido la primera en comprárselo. Tenía miedo de encontrarse cosas en el disco que no quería saber, miedo a escuchar que al final, después de todo, se había enamorado de él, que encontró cosas en él que ella nunca podía haberle dado.

Lo que no esperaba era sentirse aludida en la primera canción que puso al azar. Era la historia del último día que la había visto fuera del set y de eventos, un día lluvioso como aquél, en el que Lea apareció en la puerta de su casa en plena noche, tras un tiempo después de haber finalizado su relación. Dianna puso otra vez la canción y en su mente empezaron a desencadenarse un seguido de imágenes.

 **My words are wrapped in barb wire** (Mis palabras están envueltas en un alambre de púas)  
 **My actions speak for what I can't say** (Mis acciones hablan por lo que no puedo decir)  
 **'Cause I fall one step forward** (Porque me quedo un paso adelante)  
 **To push you away, push you away** (Para alejarte, alejarte)

 **I wish that I could listen** (Desearía haber podido escuchar)  
 **To all the advice that I give away** (A todos los consejos que mandé lejos)  
 **But it's hard to see things clearly** (Pero es difícil ver las cosas claramente)  
 **Through all of the pain, all of the pain** (A través de todo el dolor, todo el dolor)

La historia de su relación en un par de versos, relación marcada por la presión de un mundo donde el dinero, la buena presencia y los estereotipos estaban al orden del día. Se dejaron guiar por los consejos erróneos y acabaron haciéndose daño de la peor manera, se alejaron hasta tal punto que verse dolía.

 **I'm caught in the rain, caught in the rain** (Estoy atrapada en la lluvia, atrapada en la lluvia)  
 **And my heart's too drunk to drive** (Y mi corazón está muy borracho para conducir)  
 **I should stay away from you** tonight (Debería alejarme de ti esta noche)  
 **But in this blackout state of mind** (Pero en este apagón de mi estado de ánimo)  
 **Baby all I want is you tonight** (Cariño, todo lo que quiero eres tú esta noche)  
 **When my head tells me "no"** (Cuando mi cabeza me dice "no")  
 **My heart tells me "go"** (Mi corazón me dice "adelante")  
 **So I'm here in the road 'cause I** (Así que, estoy aquí en el camino, porque yo)  
 **I know my heart's too drunk to drive** (Sé que mi corazón está muy borracho como para conducir)  
 **But I'm on my way to you** (Pero estoy en mi camino hacia ti)  
 **Yeah, I'm on my way** (Sí, estoy en mi camino)  
 **To you, you, to you tonight** (Hacia ti, ti, hacía ti esta noche)

Cada frase sonaba en su cabeza mientras visualizaba a Lea, algo mojada por la lluvia, en su puerta mirándola intensamente a los ojos. Se quedó paralizada, realmente no se la esperaba allí, a las dos de la madrugada, en su casa y mirándola con un profundo deseo.

- **¿Qué haces aquí? T…-** no pudo acabar de hablar porque Lea estiró de su albornoz para besarla. Fue un beso corto pero cargado de pasión, que Lea redondeó con un pequeño mordisco al final.

- **Hoy** **no vamos a hablar, estoy cansada de hacerlo.**

Y así fue, no hablaron. Lea cerró la puerta con un pie mientras dirigía a una aturdida Dianna a su habitación. No se paró a saludar a un adormilado Freddie, no había tiempo para eso. Apoyó el cuerpo de su rubia en la puerta ya abierta de la habitación mientras se dedicaba a atacar su cuello. Dianna aun no se creía que esto estaba pasando, después de tres meses sin saber nada de ella, la tenía ahí, desabrochándole el albornoz delicadamente mientras seguía con la cabeza enterrada en su cuello. En cuanto notó que la pieza caía y se quedaba en ropa interior delante de la morena, decidió no pensar y dejarse llevar por completo. Tomó el mando de la situación y poco a poco fue llevando a Lea hacia la cama mientras la iba despojando de su ropa, quedando en igualdad de condiciones.

Dianna aprovechó su posición encima de la morena para dejar un rastro de besos por todo su cuerpo, empezando en su cuello, siguiendo por la clavícula y hombros, para finalizar por su abdomen. Sus caricias siguieron el mismo recorrido hasta llegar a su espalda, donde pudo desabrochar, con ayuda de Lea, su sujetador. Fue en este momento cuando Dianna la miró a los ojos y se encontró una mirada que hacía tiempo no veía, una mirada que le transmitía que todo estaba bien, como antes, sin problemas ni rencores, sólo amor, sólo existían ellas. Quiso preguntarle por la mañana siguiente, si todo seguiría igual, si todo lo de esta noche era una ilusión, pero no se atrevió, no quiso romper la magia que habían creado en su habitación, así que se acercó a la morena para entregarle un beso cargado de ternura y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Pasaron la noche entre besos y caricias, en la que sólo hablaban sus miradas, que decían que pasara lo que pasara se necesitaban, y esto no había contratos, fama y prensa que cambiase eso.

El problema vino por la mañana, Dianna se encontró sola en la cama, sin rastro alguno de Lea. Ni una nota, ni un mensaje en el móvil, nada. Llegó a pensar que había sido un sueño, pero al salir de la ducha se encontró con una pulsera de la morena. Pensó en llamarla más tarde para aclarar todo lo de la noche anterior con la escusa de la pulsera, pero no obtuvo respuesta por su parte.

 **There's a million voices** (Hay un millón de voces)  
 **Screaming that this love's a dead-end ro** ad (Gritando que este amor es un camino sin salida)  
 **But the only voice that I hear** (Pero la única voz que escucho)  
 **Is telling me "go", telling me "go"** (Me está diciendo "adelante", diciendo "adelante")  
 **The sun is rising sober** (El sol está saliendo sobrio)  
 **While passion fades and I'm on my own** (Mientras la pasión desaparece y estoy sola por mi cuenta)  
 **My helpless heart's hangover** (Mi corazón indefenso está con resaca)  
 **I'm all out of hope, all out of hope** (Me he quedado sin ninguna esperanza, sin ninguna esperanza)  
 **Where do we go? Where do we go?** (¿A dónde vamos?, ¿a dónde vamos?)  
 **'Cause my heart's too drunk to drive** (Porque mi corazón está muy borracho como para conducir)  
 **I should stay away from you tonight** (Debería alejarme de ti esta noche)  
 **But in this blackout state of mind** (Pero en este apagón de mi estado de ánimo)  
 **Baby all I want is you tonight** (Cariño, todo lo que quiero eres tú esta noche)

La canción seguía sonando y aun no entendía el por qué de esa noche. Poco después de lo sucedido le llegó la trágica noticia del fallecimiento de Cory y seguía sin saber nada de ella. No la llamó, ya que creía que esa noche había sido un adiós definitivo y la morena no quería saber nada de ella. No pudo asistir al capítulo de homenaje, pero más tarde si fue a grabar el numero 100. Las cosas entre ellas estaban tensas, actuaban como autenticas profesionales y hablaban lo justo para rodar lo mejor posible. Ayudó el hecho de que no tenían escenas juntas y únicamente se veían en las de grupo.

Y ahora otra vez, cuando la canción volvía a sonar por tercera vez, seguía sin entender que fue lo que impulsó a Lea venir esa noche y mucho menos por qué lo había plasmado en esa canción.

Se vio incapaz de seguir escuchando más canciones, no se imaginaba que más se podría encontrar en ese cd y no quería saberlo.

El día siguiente estuvo bastante ocupado para Diana, que estuvo toda la mañana reunida con su equipo, valorando futuros trabajos y eventos que tenía que asistir. Después de las largas horas que pasó reunida, fue a casa de Jenna para hablar y cotillear sobre lo que se encontraría en el set de Glee, ya que el personaje de Dianna era eventual y la asiática ya había ido a rodar.

Pasaron un rato hablando y poniéndose al día, hasta que la rubia recibió una llamada que la dejó bastante aturdida.

\- **Jenna… ¿tu ves lo mismo que yo?-** dijo Dianna enseñándole el móvil a su amiga.

\- **¿Lea?** – preguntó extrañada, ya que ella estaba puesta al día sobre su historia.

- **No puede ser…**

- **Cógelo, igual es importante, sino no te llamaría.**

 **-¿Cómo la otra vez no?-** murmuró Dianna con una mueca en la cara.

El móvil ya había dejado de sonar y la rubia aún se lo miraba fijamente, metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que volvió a sonar, apareciendo de nuevo el nombre de Lea en la pantalla.

- **Di… igual ha pasado algo** \- le insistió Jenna.

- **Está bien Jenna, si esto va mal quedará en tu conciencia** \- le advirtió señalándola con el dedo con media sonrisa en su cara. Jenna le devolvió la sonrisa y le apretó el brazo en señal de apoyo.

Dianna se acercó el móvil a la oreja con la intención de saber qué demonios quería Lea.

- **Dime** -contestó Dianna cortante

- **Di…** \- dijo Lea al otro lado del teléfono, con la voz rota, señal de que había estado llorando.

 **-¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?-** preguntó Dianna preocupada. Por muy decepcionada y enfadada que estuviera con Lea no podía evitar preocuparse por ella al escuchar la voz llorosa de la morena.

- **Di... es Sheila** …

 **-¿Sheila?**

- **Ha muerto Di, no sé qué hacer, pensaba que esto nunca pasaría…**

Dianna se quedó muda ante la respuesta de Lea, realmente quería a ese gato, a pesar de su alergia.

 **-¿Cuándo..?-** consiguió preguntar la rubia.

- **Esta mañana… todavía la tengo aquí en casa, no… no se qué hacer** \- dijo Lea mientras se le volvían a escapar algunas lagrimas.

- **Vale, escúchame, en media hora te paso a buscar, ¿ok?**

 **-¿A buscar?**

- **Sí, coge a Sheila** \- dicho esto colgó el teléfono sin darle la oportunidad a Lea de replicarle.

Dianna miró a su amiga y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

 **-¿Qué acabo de hacer Jenna?**

- **Preocuparte por Lea, Di. Tienes un corazón enorme, y eso nadie te lo va a cambiar** \- dijo Jenna sentándose más cerca de Dianna para poderla abrazar- **¿vas a hablar con ella?**

- **Se le acaba de morir el gato Jenna…**

- **No es el mejor momento, lo sé, pero no te ha dado opción a más** \- dijo mirándola mientras le acariciaba el brazo- **además, Lea tiene novio, ¿por qué no lo llama a él?**

- **No lo sé… también tenía novio el día que vino a follar conmigo y se fue a la mañana siguiente.**

- **Sabes que no eran novios Di.**

- **No sé nada Jenna, y ahora me voy antes de que me arrepienta** \- decía mientras se levantaba para recoger sus cosas- **adiós y gracias por la tarde cielo** \- se despedía con una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

En otro lado de la ciudad, Lea se encontraba en su casa, arreglándose un poco mientras esperaba la llegada de Dianna. No sabía por qué la había llamado, recordaba estar en su cama a oscuras viendo fotos de Sheila, hasta que apareció la rubia en ellas. Estuvo un rato viendo fotos de esos tiempos donde nada importaba, solo sacar una sonrisa a su novia, que tenía la nariz roja en esas fotos por culpa de su adorable gata. Tantas fotos la debieron confundir, pensó Lea, por eso la llamó casi inconscientemente, aun que muy en el fondo sabía que la necesitaba en un momento como ese, al fin y al cabo, el primer hogar que tubo Sheila fue la casa de Dianna y Lea al principio de grabar Glee.

Lea salió al comedor donde se encontró con Matt, sentado en el sofá bebiendo una cerveza tranquilamente. Viendo la pasividad del chico ante la tristeza de su novia, Lea se fue de la casa con un simple "Adiós, ahora vengo", dejando a su novio sorprendido.

Una vez en la calle, se acercó al coche de Dianna, que ya la esperaba pacientemente. Le sonrió tímidamente antes de rodear al coche para adentrarse en él, y emprender el camino hacia algún lugar.

 **-¿Cómo estás?-** preguntó Dianna después de un largo silencio que solo rompía la música del coche.

- **En realidad no lo sé… la echaré de menos, ya sabes, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando llegaba de trabajar… se hará raro a partir de ahora** \- comentó Lea sin mirar a la rubia, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje.

- **Ya, te entiendo. A mí me pasó con Arthur.**

- **Pero te compraste otro igual Di, yo no podría.**

 **\- No te estoy diciendo que hagas eso Lea…-** la miró por un momento, dándose cuenta de lo hermosa que estaba su acompañante. Hacía tanto que no estaban así, en el coche conversando tranquilamente, sin discusiones ni ataques camuflados que solo conseguían herirlas. No se alegraba de la situación por la que estaban así, realmente no quería saber nada de la morena, pero al estar con ella no podía evitar pensar en años atrás, cuando todo iba bien.

- **No vamos a comprar otra Sheila**?- preguntó Lea tímidamente, con un tono infantil que casi hace sacar una sonrisa a la rubia, pero la consiguió esconder.

- **No, claro que no** \- afirmó mirándola de reojo- **cuando pasó lo de Arthur, se me cayó el mundo encima, era todo para mi, ya lo sabe** s- Lea la miró, viendo a una Dianna más madura y más mujer que la última vez que habló con ella, definitivamente el tiempo le favorecía- **Entonces decidí que debía encontrar un sitio perfecto para poder ir a verlo siempre que quisiera y donde él había sido feliz. Pensé en un parque que había cerca de la casa donde vivía antes de mudarme a ésta, a él le encantaba por que se dedicaba a perseguir palomas** \- dijo haciendo sonreír a Lea, se acordaba de ese parque y sus palomas aterrorizadas- **entonces ahí está, en un árbol donde grabé su nombre, y siempre que le necesito voy y le hablo, porque yo le hablaba ¿sabes?-** dijo riéndose, viendo como Lea asentía con una sonrisa en la boca.

- **Entonces, ¿quieres que encuentre el lugar perfecto para ella?** \- preguntó Lea mirándola.

- **Exacto, un lugar donde fuera feliz y donde te puedas despedir de ella.**

 **-¿Estás dando vueltas con el coche o sabes un lugar?-** le preguntó con una sonrisa que no se iba, como extrañaba eso de Dianna, que siempre le hacía sonreír, hasta sin querer.

- **Estoy dando vueltas** \- dijo Dianna riéndose- **pero sé un lugar que seguro le encantaría.**

- **¿Y por qué no vamos allí?**

- **Porque estoy esperando a que lo elijas tu.**

- **Me encantaría que lo escogieras tu Di, tu también formabas parte de su vida.**

 **-Igual ya ni me recordaba, hacía tanto que no la veía…-** dejó ir Dianna sin intención de herir a Lea con el comentario.

- **Claro que te recordaba, es imposible olvidarse de ti Dianna** \- dijo Lea, haciendo que Dianna la mirara fijamente, no estando segura si también se refería a sí misma con el comentario.

- **Ya, bueno… hemos llegado** \- dijo sorprendiendo a la morena y ignorando su último comentario.

Lea había estado tan concentrada en la charla que no se había dado cuenta que la rubia en realidad no daba vueltas y tenía un sitio fijo. No sabía si Lea le dejaría escoger a ella pero inconscientemente se había dirigido hacia allí.

 **-¿Dónde estamos**?- preguntó Lea, bajándose del coche y observando a su alrededor. Se encontraban al principio de un bosque y delante de lo que parecía un camino.

- **Vamos, sígueme** \- le dijo Dianna tirando de su brazo suavemente, haciendo que Lea se estremeciera, aun era sensible al tacto de su rubia.

Lea se dispuso a seguir a Dianna con la cajita donde se encontraba su gata entre sus brazos. Estuvieron poco más de cinco minutos caminando hasta que llegaron a una colina, donde se empezaban a ver los colores del atardecer que inundaban Los Ángeles.

 **-¿Por qué este lugar?-** preguntó Lea, que estaba algo separada de Dianna, viendo como se acercaba al precipicio que había más adelante- **ten cuidado Di** \- no pudo evitar exclamar, con algo de preocupación en su voz.

- **Ven, acércate** \- le ordenó con una sonrisa en sus labios que Lea no podía ver- **no reconoces lo que ves?-** le preguntó a la morena una vez estuvo a su lado.

Ésta miró a su alrededor y pudo descubrir parte de la ciudad vista des de arriba de una montaña, que es lo que supuso Lea al ver las vistas. Se fijó más en los edificios que podía ver y distinguió los estudios donde rodaban Glee.

 **-¡Eso son los estudios!**

- **Exacto** \- le dijo Dianna con una sonrisa al ver la cara de Lea al descubrir dónde estaban- **he pensado que donde más feliz fue Sheila fue en esos estudios, donde te conoció y la rescataste. A partir de ahí tubo una familia.**

Lea estuvo un rato en silencio después de esta explicación, con los ojos vidriosos y la vista perdida en la ciudad que se encontraba a sus pies.

 **-Es es lugar perfecto Di** \- dijo rompiendo ese silencio que ella misma había creado. La rubia sonrió satisfecha y se apartó un poco dejándole intimidad.

Pasado un rato, cuando Lea ya se había despedido de su mascota, caminaron en silencio hacia el coche y partieron sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Las dos estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos, Dianna por una parte pensaba en lo raro de la situación, en porque a ella, porque no Lea había acudido a su novio, tal y como le dijo Jenna en su charla antes de ir a buscar a la morena. Quería preguntárselo, pero le quería cuestionar tantas cosas en realidad, que sentía que si empezaba ya no podría parar, y no era la mejor situación para mantener una discusión con Lea.

Por otra parte, la morena se cuestionaba justo lo mismo, no entendía porque la rubia no le preguntaba nada y actuaba normal con ella. Sabía que no lo había hecho bien con ella, se había fugado prácticamente después de esa noche y había evitado el mínimo contacto con ella, y aun así Dianna se había preocupado por ella y por hacerla sentir bien en un momento como eso, tal y como hacía cuando estaban juntas.

De repente en la radio empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de Cannonball, la canción de Lea, hecho que la hizo reaccionar con una sonrisa, tal y como sucedía siempre que se escuchaba en la radio.

 **-Es mi canción** \- susurró Lea, sin querer estorbar mucho los pensamientos de la rubia, cosa que no consiguió, ya que se sobresaltó al escuchar esa frase.

 **-¿Tu canción?-** preguntó mirándola, viendo como ésta sonreía asistiendo. Acto seguido Dianna apagó la radio, sorprendiendo a Lea.

 **-¿Por qué la apagas? ¿Tan mala es?-** preguntó Lea contrariada.

- **No lo sé, porque no la he escuchado y no tengo intención alguna** \- dijo Dianna con una postura seria, sin mirar a la morena en ningún momento.

Ante esta respuesta volvió el silencio, aumentando la tensión que se vivía dentro del coche. En pocos minutos Dianna aparcó el coche delante de la casa de la morena, esperando pacientemente a que ésta bajara del coche.

- **Gracias por hacer esto Di** \- dijo la morena, acercándose dudosamente a la rubia, que seguía mirando al frente con un gesto serio, para acabar dándole un beso a la mejilla que no se esperaba.

- **Dianna-** dijo la rubia cuando Lea ya estaba con un pie fuera del coche.

 **-¿Cómo?**

- **Que para ti soy Dianna**.

Lea la miró con la tristeza reflejada en su cara, entendiendo la postura de la rubia, aun que eso no evitaba el dolor que sentía al escucharla hablar con esta frialdad.

- **Esto lo he hecho por Sheila, no por ti** \- volvió a hablar Dianna, mirándola esta vez- **ahora seguiremos como antes, como si no nos conociéramos.**

- **Dianna, yo…-** empezó a decir Lea, pero la voz de la rubia la interrumpió.

- **No quiero escucharte Lea, ya no. Baja del coche por favor** \- le pidió con un susurro, viéndose incapaz de mantener esta conversación con Lea.

- **Está bien, adiós Dianna** \- dijo Lea para finalmente bajar del coche y dirigirse a su casa, donde seguramente le esperaba su novio queriendo una explicación por su salida.

Dianna arrancó el coche y se fue de allí empezando a soltar las primeras lágrimas, a las cuales le seguirían muchas más, acompañándola durante toda la noche. Después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ella, aparecía de repente, como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellas. Las lágrimas de tristeza poco a poco pasaron a ser lágrimas de rabia, al no comprender la hipocresía que había mostrado Lea con ella, pensando que podía aparecer de nuevo como si nada en su vida, pidiendo un apoyo que ella no supo darle en su momento.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! No me he presentado por qué aún no sé muy bien cómo va esto jaja. Espero que os guste la historia, iré subiendo capítulo cuando pueda, intentaré no tardar mucho.**

 **Subo otro ahora por qué me he dado cuenta de que están quedando muy cortos.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida!**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3.**

Pasó un día, que fue más o menos tranquilo para ambas chicas, llegando el esperado retorno de Dianna Agron al set de Glee, junto con alguno de sus compañeros, que también eran personajes esporádicos.

Dianna ese día no estaría en el set, grabando con sus compañeros, le tocaba ir al estudio a grabar algunas canciones y luego tendría una prueba de vestuario. Estaba satisfecha con el trabajo que tenía para ese día, ya que no tenía ganas de encontrarse con Lea . Pasó la mañana encerrada en el estudio, y al salir fue a su tráiler a descansar un poco antes de la prueba de vestuario. En el camino se encontró con algunos de sus compañeros, hecho que le alegró el día, ya que los había echado mucho de menos. Fue al tráiler de Naya junto con Kevin, Darren y Hemo, que eran los que estaban libres en ese momento, a ponerse al día mientras les tocaba esperar. Como ya era la hora de comer, pidieron la comida en un restaurante cerca de los estudios, que no tardaron en entregárselo ya que ya los conocían de frecuentar mucho el lugar. En eso estaban, entre bromas y anécdotas de sus nuevos trabajos, cuando la puerta del tráiler se abrió y aparecieron Chris y Lea.

- **¡Hola chicos!-** exclamó Chris al entrar- Nos hemos enterado que hay comida, ¿ha sobrado algo?

 **-Por supuesto, ¡sentaros!-** dijo Hemo alegre.

Chris se sentó inmediatamente entre Kevin y Naya, mientras que Lea observaba tímidamente la mesa improvisada viendo que el único espacio que había era delante de Dianna. Al ver que Dianna la ignoraba totalmente decidió sentarse, al fin y al cabo los demás también eran sus amigos.

Estaban comiendo mientras charlaban sobre la nueva temporada de la serie cuando una música los interrumpió, el móvil de Dianna.

- **Hola guapa ¿Qué tal?-** contestó la rubia el teléfono, con una sonrisa enorme en la cara- **En el set, si… ¿esta tarde? Perfecto, en dos horas acabo. Estoy deseando verte, adiós preciosa.**

Cuando colgó el móvil y levantó la vista pudo encontrarse con la mirada divertida y picara de sus amigos, excepto Lea que revolvía su plato con cierta incomodidad marcada en su rostro.

- **Así que has quedado con "preciosa" esta tarde Di** \- dijo Naya riéndose de su amiga, que se le empezaban a marcar las mejillas de un tono rojizo.

- **Déjame Naya** \- exclamó Dianna tirándole una servilleta a su compañera de trabajo.

 **-¿Es oficial?-** preguntó Kevin moviendo las cejas con un gesto gracioso.

 **-No voy a contestar preguntas, gracias** \- dijo Dianna haciendo ver que su amigo era un grupo de periodistas, lo que provocó risas entre los demás.

Siguieron burlándose de Dianna hasta que Lea se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta, cerrándola con un golpe seco una vez fuera del tráiler. Este gesto provocó un silencio incomodo entre el grupo, que fue roto con otro golpe seco provocado por Dianna al salir también del recinto.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba acceso al interior de los estudios, por donde había visto una cabellera morena adentrarse con bastante prisa. Una vez dentro, pudo alcanzarla en uno de los muchos pasillos que se encontraban en esas instalaciones, no obstante aun estaba un poco lejos de ella así que decidió levantar un poco la voz para que consiguiera escucharla:

- **No sabía que fueras tan maleducada Lea-** el comentario hizo el efecto deseado, ya que la morena se giró rápidamente hacia donde procedía la voz, con un gesto de enfado marcado en su cara.

 **-¿Perdona?**

 **-Que no sabía que no tuvieras educación** \- contesto Dianna acercándose hacia Lea, que cada vez se veía más molesta.

 **-Lo que yo tenga o deje de tener a ti no te incumbe, Dianna** \- dijo la morena, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, dejando claro que le había molestado el comentario de la rubia en el coche de ésta.

 **-Pues no, no me incumbe** \- dijo Dianna con un gesto serio en su cara- **pero estamos en un ambiente de trabajo, el cual tiene que ser lo más ameno posible y los demás no tenemos por qué aguantar tus humos de diva.**

Este último comentario sorprendió a Lea, ya que no se esperaba esa reacción de Dianna, la cual casi nunca contestaba así. No obstante, se recompuso rápidamente de esta inicial sorpresa y la sustituyó por un enfado que iba creciendo por momentos.

- **Tienes razón, estamos en un ambiente de trabajo y los demás no tenemos por qué aguantar que zorrees con tus chicas** \- contestó dando un paso hacia Dianna, la cual sonrió con sorna.

\- **¿Qué pasa Lea, quieres que zorree contigo? ¿Tu novio no te da lo que necesitas y me llamaras otra vez a mí, igual que el otro día?** \- le dijo Dianna con una sonrisa venenosa en la cara y con toda la mala intención que pudo.

 **\- Eres idiota Dianna** \- contestó Lea, cambiando su gesto de enfado por uno dolido- **sabes perfectamente que lo del otro día me afectó mucho, no tienes derecho a reírte de algo así**.

Una vez dicho esto, Lea se fue de allí mirando por última vez a la rubia con ojos tristes y dejándola con un mal sabor de boca, sabiendo que se había pasado tres pueblos.

El día en el set pasó para Dianna sin más accidentes, centrada en su trabajo, pero aun no se le quitaba la sensación de haber metido la pata con Lea. Por un lado creía que la morena se merecía cualquier comentario hiriente que pudiera darle, ya que ella le había causado mucho más daño al presentarse esa noche e irse de aquella manera, tratándola como un pañuelo de usar y tirar. Pero luego estaba su otro lado, el de su personalidad, ella no era así, nunca le haría daño a Lea, a una persona que había significado tanto para ella y que aún significaba, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo. Es por esta razón que se sentía mal consigo misma, y por la noche, después de haber pasado la tarde con su amiga, aún le seguía dando vueltas a la discusión con su ex novia. No podía más con esa sensación así que cogió el teléfono y se dispuso a llamarla. Los tonos sonaban y no parecía haber respuesta en ell otro lado, pero cuando la rubia ya se disponía a colgar resignada una voz adormilada le contestó:

- **Mnh… dime Di** \- respondió Lea con un tono de voz débil producido por el sueño. Tan dormida estaba que ni cayó en que estaba enfadada con la rubia y en que ésta le había prohibido llamarla de esta manera.

Dianna no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de Lea, ya que la morena medio dormida siempre había sido su debilidad, le encantaba despertar por las mañanas y ver el despertar de la que fue su novia.

 **-Lo siento, no sabía que dormías… bueno claro son casi las doce… perdón soy un desastre, no he visto la hora-** empezó a divagar Dianna observando el reloj de su comedor.

- **Ei Dianna frena** \- dijo Lea incorporándose un poco de la cama, que ya empezaba a ser consciente de quien la llamaba, sólo faltaba saber por qué- **¿pasa algo?**

- **No no… bueno sí, quería disculparme** \- empezó DIanna- **pero ya nos vemos mañana, vuelve a dormir.**

- **Tranquila ya me he despertado, ¿disculparte por qué?**

 **\- Por lo de hoy… no debería haber dicho eso, lo siento… estaba** **enfadada por cómo te fuiste y… lo siento de verdad.**

Al otro lado del teléfono se encontraba Lea con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, sabía que a Dianna la culpa le invadía rápidamente cuando creía haber herido a alguien cercano, y el hecho de que la llamara le hizo darse cuenta que aun le importaba un poco, ya que la rubia no se hubiera molestado en pedirle perdón a alguien que no significaba nada en su vida.

 **-Dianna** -emepzó Lea con voz suave **\- ya está déjalo, las dos hemos estado mal en esa discusión, no te negaré que me molestó el comentario pero yo tampoco estuve bien. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos así?**

 **-Me parece bien pero…**

 **-Dime**

 **-¿Me perdonas?-** preguntó Dianna con un susurro

 **-No tengo nada que perdonarte Di** \- contestó Lea con una sonrisa que la rubia pudo notar a través del teléfono **\- ¿puedo ir a dormir ahora?** \- preguntó riendo.

- **Oh si claro claro, lo siento** \- dijo rápidamente Dianna- **Buenas noches Lea.**

- **Buenas noches Dianna.**

Dianna nunca supo que gracias a aquella tonta llamada consiguió que Lea durmiera con una paz que hacía tiempo no tenia, y que la tristeza que la había acompañado el resto del día después de aquel encontronazo se disipara un poco, ya que al fin y al cabo sabía que aún habían muchas cosas para aclarar con la rubia y que ésta todavía le guardaba rencor.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Después de esa última conversación la relación entre las dos chicas seguía igual que antes de la primera llamada de la morena, se ignoraban completamente. Las dos estaban centradas grabando los dos siguientes capítulos de la sexta temporada de Glee, en los cuales también participaba Dianna. La única conexión que hubo entre las dos fue en alguna escena en que debían permanecer al lado de la otra, o incluso darse un pequeño abrazo. Aun que la relación fuera casi inexistente las dos sabían que no debían volver a cruzar el límite y que desembocara en una nueva discusión, donde se pudieran decir cosas más hirientes.

Por un lado Dianna todavía le daba vueltas a la última discusión con Lea, no entendía que la había llevado a buscarla y empezar una conversación que sabía que terminaría mal. Quizá aún no se daba cuenta que necesitaba cualquier tipo de contacto con la morena, esa tarde junto a ella en la colina de detrás de los estudios le había afectado más de lo que creía. Volver a tener contacto con Lea, después de tanto tiempo creando mil versiones sobre las razones que la llevaron a actuar de esa manera, le hizo sentir toda una serie de sentimientos contradictorios que desembocaron en una situación de la que todavía se arrepentía.

Y luego estaba Lea, que tenía miedo de volver a enfrentarse Dianna y crear un nuevo conflicto del que podría salir peor parda. Sabía que la rubia tenía suficientes motivos para recriminarle sus acciones y que tarde o temprano le debería una explicación, pero todavía no estaba preparada para explicar algo que ni ella misma sabía. La noche que fue a su apartamento no pensó, estaba harta de dar explicaciones por cada movimiento que hacía cuando se trataba de Dianna, no podía hacer absolutamente nada con ella sin involucrar a terceras personas y este hecho poco a poco desgastó la relación. Así que se dejó llevar por los impulsos, sin tener en cuenta que hacía semanas que lo habían dejado tras una discusión larga y dura, y mucho menos sin tener en cuenta que pasaría a la mañana siguiente. Cuando el sol empezó a salir después de una noche amando a la mujer de su vida, tomó una decisión de la que todavía se arrepentía, decidió marcharse e intentar olvidar a Dianna para dejar que fuera feliz con otra persona que pudiera darle todo lo que ella no podía a causa de sus miedos, los cuales ahora le parecían insuficientes.

Dándole vueltas a todas estas cosas, Lea fue en dirección a su trabajo, dónde hoy le tocaba grabar en exteriores. Una vez allí se dio cuenta de que a parte de ella y Chord, también grababan Naya, Hemo, Kevin y Dianna en otra escena totalmente distinta. Cuando llegó pudo ver des de lejos el trabajo de sus compañeros, que en este momento se encargaban de interpretar una canción de Ariana Grande. Estuvo un buen rato observando cómo bailaban, fijándose inconscientemente en su rubia, la cual se veía feliz bailando y cantando con sus amigos, hecho que no podía evitar sacar una sonrisa a Lea, la cual se derretía con una Dianna distendida haciendo payasadas y riendo sin pensar en ningún problema.

Al cabo de un rato se fue a cambiar y maquillar para convertirse en Rachel Berry, para después ir a la zona dónde había cafés y cosas de comer. Cuando estaba decidiendo que comería notó que se acercaban Naya y Dianna en busca de algo que llevarse a la boca ellas también.

 **-¡Ey Lea! No te había visto** \- saludó Naya dándole un corto abrazo a la morena- **¿Grabas ahora?**

- **Sí, con Chord y uno de los nuevos** \- le contestó sonriendo, sin atreverse a saludar a Dianna- ¿ **Qué tal el numero?**

- **Muy bien, aun que Dianna no puede decir lo mismo** \- dijo Naya dejando desconcertadas a las otras dos chicas- **ya no se acordaba como se trabaja aquí, mañana tendrá muchas agujetas** \- acabó de explicarse soltando una carcajada y haciendo sonreír a las demás.

- **Cállate Nay, aún sin práctica te doy cien vueltas-** le contestó la rubia a tono de broma.

\- **Más quisieras rubia** \- dijo Naya mientras cogía una pasta y empezaba a dirigirse hacia la salida- **chicas voy a buscar a Hemo, luego nos vemos** \- se despidió con una sonrisa, dejándolas solas.

Fue un momento un poco incomodo para las dos, ya que aun que siempre habían estado juntas en conversaciones de grupo como aquellas donde no se hablaban directamente, esta vez se quedaron completamente solas sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la otra.

Tras un primer momento de indecisión, las dos se giraron hacia las mesas preparadas con comida, buscando algo para saciar el hambre. Lea estaba bastante nerviosa, tenía ganas de hablar con la rubia pero no sabía cómo iniciar esa conversación y si sería contestada por Dianna o la ignoraría como venía haciendo hasta ahora. Tras unos segundos de debate interno, finalmente Lea se giró hacia la rubia diciendo lo primero que se le vino por la cabeza:

 **-¿Hace calor no?-** preguntó Lea maldiciéndose internamente por soltar tremenda estupidez.

Dianna la miró con sorpresa al ver que se dirigía hacia ella, pensando que quizá lo hacía por educación, ya que hacía poco ella misma le había recriminado no tener.

 **-Sí… es lo que tiene Los Ángeles en verano**

 **-Sí, ya…-** empezó Lea moviendo las manos nerviosamente- **¿echabas de menos esto? Digo, estar en Glee y tal…**

 **\- La verdad es que sí, ya sabes que adoro estar aquí, aun que ya no sea lo mismo** \- comentó Dianna, no solamente refiriéndose a la escasa relación que tenía con Lea, que no se parecía en nada a cómo eran al principio, sino a la situación que se generó a raíz de su relación y los enfrentamientos con Ryan y los productores.

 **\- Ya…-** Lea no sabía que más decir, se sintió totalmente aludida con esa frase y pensó que era mejor abandonar la sala y dejar a la rubia elegir tranquilamente. Cuando ya se disponía a salir de allí, volvió a escuchar la voz de Dianna:

 **\- ¿Estas mejor?-** Lea se giró mirándola con cierta confusión, por eso decidió añadir- **por lo de Sheila digo**

 **-Oh, sí supongo, es difícil por qué son muchos años pero estoy mejor**

 **-Me alegro-** contestó Dianna dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa

 **-Creo que me ayudó mucho llevarla a la colina, gracias por eso-** le dijo Lea sinceramente.

Dianna simplemente dejó escapar media sonrisa y le apretó levemente el brazo al pasar por su lado cuando ya se dirigía hacia la salida, dispuesta a seguir grabando el número musical. Lea se quedó parada en la sala sin saber cómo reaccionar, le costaba creer que habían podido mantener una conversación normal, aun que fuera corta.

La jornada pasó sin accidentes y los actores y el equipo ya se preparaba para salir e ir hacia sus casas. Lea se encontraba fumando un cigarro cerca del aparcamiento mientras charlaba de cosas banales con Chord, cuando vieron que se acercaban sus compañeros que también habían terminado, entre los cuales estaba Dianna, que se encontraba muy entretenida con el móvil.

 **-¿Habéis acabado chicos**?- preguntó Chord dirigiéndose hacia el grupo que ya se encaminaba hacia ellos.

\- **Sí, ya era hora porque estoy agotado, ha hecho mucho calor hoy** \- comentaba Kevin.

Lea lo miró sintiéndose mejor consigo misma al ver que tampoco era tan raro hablar del tiempo.

 **-Pues guarda energía para mañana** \- dijo Chord sonriendo y ahora hablando hacia todos- **antes he estado hablando con Mark por teléfono, hemos pensado que podríamos cenar todos si os parece bien.**

 **-¿Habéis cambiado las fiestas por cenas? Estáis madurando** \- dijo Dianna dejando el móvil un momento para reírse de su amigo.

 **-Estoy cambiando para conseguir robarte el corazón Dianna-** dijo Chord sonriendo y pasando su mano por el hombro de la rubia, mientras ésta soltaba una carcajada- **Entonces, ¿Qué decís?**

- **Me parece perfecto, creo que me podré combinar para poder ir-** comentó Hemo pensando en su hijo.

- **Por mi también, os echaba de menos a todos** \- dijo Naya sonriendo- **¿Kevin tu vienes no?** \- preguntó viendo como el chico asentía con la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara.

 **-¿Y vosotras?-** preguntó Chord dubitativo mirando a Dianna que aun estaba abrazada a él, sabiendo que quizá era incomodo para las chicas.  
\- **Yo ya te confirmaré mañana rubio, en teoría había quedado, pero intentaré venir** \- le contestó Dianna.

 **-¿Con "preciosa"?-** preguntó Kevin sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad que se hizo presente en Lea, que tenía en cuenta que ya había reaccionado mal una vez al oír los comentarios tontos de sus amigos refiriéndose a los ligues de su ex novia, y no podía volver a repetirse.

 **-Yo sí que podré ir Chord** \- se adelantó Lea ignorando la pregunta dirigida hacia Dianna, deseando que se olvidara de contestar ya que no quería saber la respuesta.

 **-¡Perfecto!** –Exclamó Chord rápidamente, viendo las intenciones de la morena- **cuento con vosotros, y contigo Di, no valen excusas-** le dijo a Dianna revolviéndole el pelo- **avisaré a los demás, ya os pasaré la dirección del restaurante.**

Con los planes para el día siguiente hablados, cada uno de los chicos se dirigió hacia su coche para dar por finalizada su jornada laboral.

El día siguiente llegó para Dianna, que se encontraba conduciendo hacia casa de "preciosa", mote que ya había sido adjudicado por sus compañeros de Glee, hecho que no le molestaba sino que le causaba gracia. Era al mediodía y ella ya no tenía que volver a los estudios hasta el lunes, ya que era viernes, así que decidió presentarse a casa de su amiga sorprendiéndola con comida para llevar, ya que finalmente había decidido ir a la cena de Chord esa noche y cancelar su plan original.

Llegó a casa de Molly, la cual se sorprendió como ya imaginaba Dianna, dejándola pasar encantada para poder disfrutar de la comida en compañía. Molly se había convertido poco a poco en una persona importante para ella, le había ayudado mucho a cambiar el estado anímico que le había dejado la separación con Lea. Su relación empezó con una bonita y loca amistad que con el tiempo derivó a una más intima, donde las dos se daban el cariño que les hacía falta sin llegar a ser una pareja oficial.

 **-¿Así que me cambias por una cena con los de Glee, eh?-** le dijo Molly en tono de broma a Dianna mientras comían.

 **-Sabes que no, sólo cambio una cena por una comida** \- le contestó la rubia con una sonrisa radiante en la cara, se sentía muy cómoda y feliz cuando estaba con su amiga.

- **Pues siento comunicarte que te quedas sin postre, de aquí una hora tengo que ir a trabajar cielo-** le contestó la otra rubia con una mirada picara.

\- **¿Qué te hace pensar que he venido solamente por esa clase de postre?** \- le dijo Dianna fingiendo estar indignada.

 **-¿Y a ti te que hace pensar que hablaba de ese "postre"? Tú no has traído y yo no tengo** \- le dijo riéndose dejando a Dianna totalmente roja al ver que su intento fallido de broma la había dejado en evidencia.

Terminaron de comer siguiendo con sus bromas y una vez acabaron Dianna ayudó a su amiga a recoger los platos ya que ésta se tenía que ir tal y como le había comentado antes.

 **-Oye Di** \- dijo Molly llamando la atención de Dianna que se encontraba guardando la vajilla en su lugar- **ya podrás ignorar a Lea toda la noche?**

 **-Hoy me ha hablado** \- dejó escapar Dianna soltando un suspiro mientras se apoyaba en la encimera y miraba a su amiga, que ya había terminado sus quehaceres y la interrogaba con la mirada- **para hablarme del tiempo**.

 **-¿Del tiempo? Que original**

 **-Lo sé** \- dijo Dianna sonriendo- **estaba muy nerviosa, es como si quisiera hablar conmigo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.**

 **-Supongo que es normal, pero eso es una buena señal Di, que quiera hablar contigo  
\- Ahora no me sirve que quiera hablar conmigo Molly**\- dijo Dianna adoptando una posición más seria, una seriedad que siempre la acompañaba cuando hablaba de ese tema.

\- **¿Si no te sirve por qué le contestas**?- preguntó con toda la intención de hacerle ver a Dianna que con ella no podía hablar des de el orgullo.

 **\- Por qué hace poco discutí con ella, me pasé de la ralla y creo que ahora mismo ignorar un comentario suyo dirigido hacia mí no es la mejor opción, sabes que no soy así.**

 **-Lo sé, y también sé que dejarías de tener ese rencor acumulado en ti si hablaras con ella, sobre todo lo que pasó** \- le dijo Molly acercándose a ella para acariciar el rostro de Dianna.

Ésta se giró observando a Molly e ignorando su consejo se acercó para depositar un beso en ella.

 **-¿No te tenías que ir?** \- le susurró una vez terminado el beso.

 **-¿Ya me echas?-** le contestó Molly sonriendo.

Dianna le contestó mediante otro beso, este un poco más intenso, dejando a Molly entre la encimera y su cuerpo, intensificando los movimientos. Su amiga le respondió colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello para poder acercar más a la chica, entendiendo que Dianna no quería hablar más sobre Lea.

- **Cariño…-** dijo Molly separándose un poco de su amiga- **me encantaría seguir pero me tengo que ir.**

 **-Mmm bueno te perdono, pero me debes un postre** \- le dijo Dianna con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, ganándose otro beso de la chica mientras ya iban hacia la salida de la casa para acabar de afrontar el día por separado.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Antes que nada gracias a las personas que están leyendo esto y a las que han tenido tiempo para dejar un comentario.**

 **Sobre los comentarios que hacen referencia a que Lea es la mala y Dianna la buena tengo que decir varias cosas. Sé que puede parecer que Lea es la mala del cuento, pero todavía no se ha desarrollado del todo la historia, de hecho aun no se sabe por qué rompieron, sólo hay un especie de falshback sobre unas semanas después de esa ruptura. Las cosas pueden cambiar, nunca se sabe.**

 **Por otra parte, esto lo estoy escribiendo des de mi punto de vista y lo que yo creo más o menos que pasó, añadiendo otras muchas cosas claro está. No es que crea que Lea es la mala y Dianna una santa, pero tengo más predilección por la rubia. Pero también aclaro que ni los buenos son tan buenos ni los malos tan malos.**

 **Sobre el comentario de que Dianna es una pica flor y se le aplaude, repito que esto lo hago des de mi forma de pensar, y yo creo que una relación de amistad un poco más intima con alguien no es de pica flor ni nada parecido, así que no lo aplaudo, lo veo normal.**

 **Bueno, no me enrollo más, espero que os guste este capítulo.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Llegó la noche y Lea se encontraba conduciendo hacia la casa de Darren, dónde finalmente se había decidido hacer la cena. Había sido un día agotador para la morena, que al contrario de Dianna, hacía escasa una hora que había terminado de grabar las escenas que tenía adjudicada para ese día. Aún así, el cansancio no podía evitar que estuviera emocionada por ir a cenar con la familia que se había convertido el cast de la serie que los había acompañado durante tantos años.

Una vez llegó a su destino, Darren le dio la bienvenida con un cálido abrazo, invitándola a acceder al interior de su casa, dónde ya se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros. La mesa estaba preparada en el jardín, ya que hacía una preciosa noche de verano, y sus amigos estaban sentados en el porche dónde Darren tenía algunos sofás. Se acercó a saludar a Naya, Mark, Chris y Chord que eran los que habían llegado antes que ella, y se sentó con ellos para introducirse en su conversación. Los invitados continuaron llegando y ya estaban todos allí menos Dianna, que se hacía de rogar. Viendo que ya había pasado un rato de la hora acordada, Lea se acercó a Jenna para preguntar sobre la rubia, ya que era raro que tardara tanto, normalmente era puntual.

 **-Ey Jenna, ¿sabes algo sobre Dianna?-** preguntó Lea, llamando la atención de la asiática que se giró hacia ella.

 **-He hablado con ella esta tarde y me ha dicho que vendría, es raro que tarde tanto pero ya sabes que es un poco despistada, igual se pensaba que era más tarde** \- le contestó Jenna haciendo sonreír a Lea, efectivamente sabía que Dianna era muy despistada- **la voy a llamar por si acaso.**

No solamente la llamó Jenna, Darren y Chord también lo intentaron pero Dianna no daba señales de vida, así que decidieron empezar la cena y esperar si llegaba más tarde.

La cena estuvo llena de viejas historias que hacían avergonzar a más de uno y reír a los demás, pasaron un rato agradable recordando todos momentos divertidos que sucedieron durante esas 6 temporadas juntos. Una vez terminaron el postre, se trasladaron a los sofás del jardín para poder disfrutar de los cocteles que estaban preparando los chicos, que se habían disfrazado de barmans esa noche.

 **-¿Alguien sabe algo de Dianna?** \- preguntó Chris, haciendo notar la ausencia de la rubia. Ausencia que no había pasado desapercibida por Lea, que no podía evitar preocuparse.

 **-Se habrá dormido, esta mujer y la cama tienen una fuerte historia de amor** \- dijo Naya riendo para quitarle importancia al asunto, ya que veía como Lea tenía un aire de preocupación en su rostro.

 **-¿Y si le ha pasado algo?** \- no pudo evitar preguntar Lea.

 **-Ya nos hubiésemos enterado, por suerte o desgracia es famosa y estas noticias dan mucho juego** \- intentó tranquilizarla Kevin, sin conseguirlo del todo.

Estuvieron un rato más charlando tranquilamente, dándose cuenta de lo raro que era que esa cena no terminara con todos borrachos bailando por toda la casa de Darren. Poco a poco se fueron despidiendo todos, prometiendo volver a hacer esto más a menudo, ya que hacía tiempo que no se juntaban todos.

Lea fue una de las primeras en abandonar la casa de su amigo, subiéndose al coche para ir directa a su casa, no obstante no podía dejar de pensar en Dianna, era muy raro que ni si quiera había llamado para disculparse por no haber podido ir. Estaba convencida de que algo le había pasado, así que sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hacia la casa de la rubia, ya que sabía que si no lo hacía no dormiría tranquila.

Estacionó delante de su casa, quedándose un rato en el coche para observar si notaba alguna señal dentro de ésta que le indicara que la rubia se encontraba dentro. No veía nada, así que después de unos segundos de indecisión se bajó del coche para picar y salir de dudas. Picó dos o tres veces y no escuchaba nada que le hiciera pensar que había alguien dentro, así que pensó que quizá estaba dormida ya que era bastante tarde. Volvió al coche para ahora si ir a su casa, dónde seguramente se encontraría con su novio ya dormido, pero sin dejar de pensar en los motivos de Dianna por no asistir a la fiesta.

La mañana llegó muy pronto para Lea que no pudo dormir bien, ya que se había pasado toda la noche dando vueltas a la cama penando en todas las posibles enfermedades que podía haber tenido Dianna, cada una peor que la otra.

Llamó a Jenna por si ya sabía alguna cosa, pero según la asiática el móvil de Dianna seguía sin estar disponible, explicándole que ya la había llamado un par de veces, dejando ver que ella también estaba preocupada por la rubia.

A eso de las 10 de la mañana Lea no pudo más y se fue directa a casa de Dianna, dónde la imaginaba en el suelo desmayada sin nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

Estuvo un buen rato picando insistentemente el timbre, pensando en llamar a alguien para que derribarse la puerta al no recibir respuesta, cuando finalmente ésta se abrió dejando ver a una Dianna totalmente despeinada, con la ropa que había usado el día anterior para ir a los estudios y con una cara de haber estado bebiendo toda la noche.

 **-¿Lea? ¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó la rubia con la voz ronca, sosteniéndose en la puerta ya que no tenía el sentido del equilibrio muy despierto.

Lea se la quedó mirando totalmente sorprendida, pero rápidamente ese estado cambió por otro. Furia, eso era lo que sentía al ver a Dianna totalmente resacosa después de la mala noche que había pasado pensando que se estaba muriendo lentamente por una cruel y repentina enfermedad.

 **-¡¿Qué que hago aquí?!-** exclamó Lea sin poder evitar chillar- **¡Eres completamente idiota Dianna! ¿Has estado emborrachándote toda la noche?**

- **Lea Lea para…-** dijo Dianna llevándose una mano en la cabeza, le dolía demasiado y los gritos de la morena no ayudaban- **me duele la cabeza…**

 **-¡¿Te duele la cabeza?! Pues espero que te duela más, eres una insensata Dianna** \- el enfado de Lea no paraba de aumentar y creía que no podría dejar de chillar- **Ya tienes una edad, deberías madurar, no puedes estar toda la noche bebiendo como una adolesce….**

 **-Eh frena Lea** \- la interrumpió Dianna que empezaba a enfadarse ella también, ya que no entendía que hacía la morena en su casa recriminándole lo que hacía con su vida- **¿eres mi madre ahora? No tienes ningún derecho de venir a mi casa a chillarme.**

 **-Tengo todo el derecho del mundo por qué he estado toda la maldita noche preocupada por ti-** le espetó Lea para después empujarla levemente hacia el interior de la casa y cerrar la puerta con el pie, no quería que mañana saliera en las revistas su discusión con la rubia.

 **-¡Ya no somos absolutamente nada Lea! ¡No tienes por qué preocuparte por mi!-** le chilló Dianna, sintiendo cómo su cabeza iba a explotar.

 **-Ya sé lo que somos, ¿recuerdas que tengo novio?-** le dijo Lea, a la que le había sentado mal el último comentario de la rubia **\- lo siento por pensar que le podía pasar algo a la señorita, pero está claro qué prefieres emborracharte a venir a una cena que ya habías aceptado**.

- **De que me estás habl… ¡la cena!-** exclamó Dianna llevándose las manos a la cabeza y recordando la cena con los miembros de Glee, la cual se le había ido totalmente de la cabeza- **me había olvidado de eso…**

- **No tienes ninguna excusa Dianna, Jenna me dijo que habló contigo sobre eso por la tarde, ¿tanta poca memoria tienes?-** le soltó la morena, a la que no se le iba el enfado.

- **No no, es que después de esa llamada vinieron Molly y unas amigas…-** empezó a contar Dianna bajando su tono y sintiéndose culpable, ya que ahora entendía la preocupación de la morena, más aún conociendo lo dramática que podía llegar a ser a veces. Pero fue interrumpida rápidamente por Lea, que no quería saber absolutamente nada de las excusas de la rubia.

 **-Me importa bien poco el por qué has acabado así, como bien has dicho no somos nada, ni siquiera amigas** \- le dijo Lea duramente- **la tonta aquí he sido yo por preocuparme por ti, des de luego no lo haré más, por mi como si acabas así cada noche**.-terminó diciendo seriamente clavando la mirada en Dianna, que sentía que esta conversación podía acabar muy mal ya que el enfado que había sentido inicialmente estaba volviendo.

 **-¿Me estás llamando borracha Lea?** \- le preguntó con rabia, empujándola levemente por el hombro.

 **-Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo**

 **-No sé quién te crees para ir dando lecciones-** le dijo Dianna acercándose a la morena, cada vez más enfadada.

 **-Haz lo que quieras con tu vida Dianna, no seré yo quien te diga lo que tienes que hacer** \- le dijo sin apartarle la mirada, desafiándola.

 **-Entonces, ¿me explicas qué coño haces en mi casa?**

 **-El idiota, como siempre-** le dijo Lea, desviando la mirada hacia el interior de la casa, dónde habían latas de cerveza esparcidas por el suelo y botellas vacías de alcohol encima de la mesa, definitivamente estaba todo hecho un desastre- **no me vuelvo a preocupar más por ti.**

- **Nadie te lo ha pedido** \- dijo Dianna, consiguiendo que Lea la volviera a mirar con una mezcla de tristeza y enfado en los ojos- **de hecho, poco te preocupaste por mi cuando te fuiste de aquí después de follar.**

Dianna estalló una bomba atómica con ese comentario, lo que tanto había temido, soltar lo que pensaba en medio de una discusión, ya que sabía que lo haría de la peor forma posible.

Lea suspiró resignada, en su interior sabía que esto saldría tarde o temprano y viendo el considerable enfado de la rubia no le extrañaba que explotara ahora.

- **Yo solo cumplí el favor que me pediste Di…** -dijo Lea suavemente- **me pediste que me alejara para que pudieras rehacer tu vida, que no aguantabas más.**

 **-¡¿Qué entiendes tu por rehacer mi vida?! ¡¿Venir a mi casa de madrugada para echarme un polvo es rehacer mi vida**? **!** \- ahora la que chillaba era Dianna, a la que le empezaban a caer un par de lagrimas.

 **-¡No vine a echarte un polvo Dianna!** -exclamó Lea, la cual ya estaba a pocos centímetros de la rubia- **te necesitaba…-** dijo Lea en un tono más suave, casi en un susurro, logrando calmar un poco a Dianna que ahora miraba a la morena con la tristeza marcada en su rostro.

 **-Y yo necesitaba que a la mañana siguiente estuvieras junto a mí en la cama Lea-** dijo Dianna sin ningún tipo de reproche en la voz.

- **Yo… tenías razón Di, esa relación estaba siendo muy insana para las dos, nos estábamos matando, era mejor darnos un espacio** \- empezó a explicar Lea mientras con suavidad le secaba las lagrimas que caían por el rostro de Dianna- **Estuve pensando mucho en todo esto des de que lo dejamos definitivamente, realmente creía que estarías mucho mejor sin mí, sin discusiones absurdas ni terceras personas entrometiéndose. Pero esa noche… realmente te necesitaba, no pensé en nada más… sólo te puedo decir que siento haberme ido de aquella manera.**

Después de escuchar a Lea y ver la suavidad con la que le acariciaba el rostro secándole las lagrimas, no pudo evitar abrazarla, ahora era ella la que necesitaba sentirla cerca.

Estuvieron un rato abrazadas, como hacía tiempo que no estaban, diciéndose con ese gesto lo que el orgullo a veces no les dejaba, que se habían echado de menos y se necesitaban cerca la una de la otra aún sabiendo que su momento ya había pasado.

 **Lo siento…-** susurró Dianna aún abrazada a la morena.

 **-¿Qué sientes**?- preguntó Lea separándose un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

 **-Haber hecho que te preocuparas esta noche, fue muy irresponsable por mi parte no asistir a la cena y menos sin avisar.**

Lea se quedó muda por un momento, no se veía capaz de volver a echarle la bronca a Dianna, ya que la discusión había hecho estragos en las dos, haciendo que el enfado anterior se disipara.

- **No te preocupes, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor… y llama a Darren para disculparte** \- dijo suavemente Lea, ya separada de Dianna y manteniendo una distancia normal.

- **Sí mamá** \- dijo Dianna con media sonrisa y haciendo un pequeño puchero infantil, consiguiendo sacar otra sonrisa en Lea.

En ese momento se escuchó un ruido y apareció Molly con un aspecto parecido al de Dianna, despeinada, con ojeras y pijama.

- **Me** **ha parecido escuchar tu preciosa voz chillando a grito pelado Di** \- dijo Molly rascándose la cabeza medio dormida.

- **Si... lo siento, vuelve a dormir** \- le contestó Dianna mirando a Lea para ver si le incomodaba la presencia de su amiga, ahora mismo era lo que menos quería.

 **-Ahora ya es imposible, habéis estado un buen rato discutiendo** \- dijo Molly girándose hacia Lea, regalándole una sonrisa **\- Buenos días Lea, ¿todo bien?**

- **Eh… sí, yo ya me iba…-** le contestó Lea, sorprendida de que esa mujer se dirigiera a ella, teniendo en cuenta de que se acababan de conocer y parecía que lo hacían de toda la vida.

- **Oh por mí no lo hagas, yo me voy desayunar antes de que os tiréis todos los platos por encima-** les dijo Molly mientras iba hacia la cocina riéndose sola.

- **La resaca le sienta mal, discúlpala** \- dijo Dianna medio en broma a Lea, intentando que se sintiera lo menos incomoda posible.

- **No sé a quién de las dos le sienta peor, estás horrible Di** \- le comentó la morena con medio sonrisa divertida en la cara, haciendo que Dianna se pusiera las manos en la cara, logrando sacar una pequeña carcajada en Lea, causada por los gestos que hacía la rubia **.- Será mejor que me vaya Dianna, tengo que hacer varias cosas.**

- **Vale, tranquila** \- dijo Dianna, mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente- **de verdad siento haberte hecho venir hasta aquí por esto, te lo puedo compensar con un café algún día. Prometo estar presentable** \- añadió la rubia sonriéndole, esperando no haber sobrepasado los límites de esa extraña relación que mantenían actualmente.

 **-Eh... claro, me encantaría** Di- le contestó Lea sorprendida por la propuesta de la rubia, no se lo esperaba- **cuídate y vuelve a dormir** \- dijo despidiéndose Lea, dudando si acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla u otro abrazo, finalmente optando por regalarle una sonrisa y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

- **Sí… igualmente Lea** \- dijo Dianna acompañando a la morena hacia la salida, aun que realmente no se habían movido mucho durante toda la conversación y todavía se encontraban en el recibidor.

Lea ya estaba fuera dispuesta a ir hacia su coche cuando se giró para decirle una última cosa a la rubia:

- **Por cierto, no pienso que seas una borracha Dianna** \- le dijo dejando sorprendida a la otra, y volviendo a dirigir sus pasos hacia su vehículo para acabar de afrontar la mañana con un poco más de calma, ya había tenido suficientes emociones por hoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Después de esa nueva discusión entre las dos chicas, los días fueron pasando con normalidad, cargados de trabajo para las dos. Dianna ya había acabado de grabar Glee, no sabía si volvería para grabar el capítulo de la boda entre Santana y Brittany, pero tenía la sensación de que no la llamarían. Su relación con Ryan empezó siendo muy buena, este le ofreció un buen papel cuando ella todavía no era nadie en Hollywood y ella siempre le estaría agradecida por ese hecho. Pero cuando la fuerte amistad que tenía con Lea fue notada por los fans, que no sólo estaban pendiente de sus personajes sino de lo que hacían ellas fuera de las pantallas, Ryan se volvió más duro y exigente con ellas, evitando que hicieran entrevistas juntas, y junto con sus representantes, controlar sus salidas y los paparazzi que las seguían. Más de una vez discutió con él por este motivo, y eso fue desgastando su relación hasta tal punto que era su personaje el que sufría las consecuencias. La serie necesitaba a Quinn, aun que fueran solo 3 capítulos, pero podían vivir sin ella el resto del tiempo, y eso es lo que le quiso demostrar Ryan a Dianna a partir de la cuarta temporada. A Dianna le sabía mal por sus compañeros que la audiencia bajara tanto en la cuarta temporada, pero por otro lado se alegraba por qué Ryan se comió sus propias palabras, aun que sabía perfectamente que ella sola poco tenía que ver en ese bajón de la serie.

Aun recordaba uno de los momentos más críticos de su relación con el creador de Glee, el que quizá fue el causante de los cambios que sufrió Quinn durante la tercera temporada. Se encontraban en la gira de conciertos que dieron en 2011 por Estados Unidos y luego por algunos sitios de Europa. Por ese tiempo ella mantenía una relación con Lea, la cual nadie fuera de sus amigos y familia veía con buenos ojos, ni siquiera sus propios representantes. Se le pasaban realmente bien en ese tour, era como un viaje con sus amigos y su novia, donde además podían bailar y cantar con sus fans. Encima del escenario era ella misma, si quería mirar a Lea lo hacía y si le apetecía abrazarla o agarrarla de la mano también lo hacía. Pero ella no contaba con que los fans esperaban cualquier interacción entre las dos para grabarlo y comentarlo luego, consiguiendo que en las redes sociales se empezara a cuestionar su supuesta amistad, habiendo mil teorías sobre su relación. Este hecho les causaba gracia a ellas, pero no a Ryan y los demás productores, que les prohibieron cogerse la mano en la última canción del concierto, tal y como venían haciendo des del primer tour. Esto no les sentó bien a ninguna de las dos, las cuales se negaron y lo seguían haciendo en algún concierto, pero Dianna quiso mostrar su indignación de otra manera y sin que nadie lo supiese salió en Toronto con la famosa camiseta "I like girls", demostrando que era algo normal y que sus prohibiciones no haría cambiar nada entre ellas. Al bajar del escenario recibió una gran bronca, que continuaría después del concierto, peligrando incluso su participación en los shows que restaban. No le dejaron salir a cantar en el siguiente compromiso que tenían y la presionaron bastante para que hiciera un comunicando negando que ese gesto era una salida del armario, tal y como se iba diciendo por las redes sociales. Por suerte tuvo el apoyo de su novia, que aun que luego tuvo que ceder a muchas peticiones de Ryan, en ese momento estaba dispuesta en abandonar el tour ella también si finalmente obligaban a Dianna a hacerlo, quizá por este motivo la rubia pudo continuar con normalidad, actuando en los siguientes conciertos.

Las diferencias de opinión entre Ryan y Dianna siguieron creciendo hasta llegar un momento en que directamente no se soportaban, él velaba por su serie y la audiencia de ésta sin importarle ser uno de los motivos de la ruptura de la rubia y Lea.

Dianna sabía que a Lea no le convenía llevarse mal con Ryan mientras Glee todavía estuviera en el aire, pero no entendía como la morena continuaría trabajando con él en otra de sus series, ella valía mucho más, no le hacía falta depender de ese ser egoísta e hipócrita.

Dianna actualmente se encontraba sentada en el sofá de casa de Molly, leyendo noticias relacionadas con famosos des de su tablet mientras esperaba que ésta saliera de la ducha, es por esto que todos estos pensamientos y recuerdos le vinieron a la mente. En su pantalla aparecía la noticia sobre la nueva serie de Ryan Murphy y el cast ya confirmado, dónde aparecía una foto de una alegre Lea Michele. En eso estaba cuando apareció Molly ya vestdia y arreglada, que se sentó al lado de la rubia poniendo su cabeza en los hombros de ésta.

 **-¿Ya estás cotilleando?-** le dijo riéndose Molly mientras miraba ella también hacia la tablet.

 **-Si me tienes aquí esperando 40 horas… no se qué esperas que haga** \- le contestó Dianna mirándola sonriente.

 **-Espero que haya valido la pena la espera por qué te voy a llevar a un sitio muy bueno para comer-** dijo Molly dejando un suave beso en los labios de Dianna.

 **-Sólo faltaría-** le dijo Dianna soltando una pequeña carcajada.

 **-¿Qué tranquila te veo no?-** preguntó Molly dejando un poco confundida a la otra chica.

 **-¿Por qué no debería estarlo**?- Dianna contestó con otra pregunta que provocó una sonrisa en su amiga.

 **-Llevas media hora mirando cotilleos… ¿no has visto el tuyo?**

 **-¡¿Mío?!-** exclamó DIanna empezando a buscar en la tablet frenéticamente.

 **-Ha salido una noticia diciendo que tu y yo somos una pareja oficial, "mi amor"-** le explicó Molly, que no podía aguantar la risa floja mientras le quitaba el aparato a Dianna para buscarle ella misma la noticia **\- podían haber escogido una foto mejor, salgo medio despeinada, ¿no crees?**

Dianna apartó la vista de la pantalla para mirarla incrédula, para después volver a bajar la vista y empezar a leer esa descabellada noticia.

 **-¿Cómo ha podido salir esto? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeña en que soy lesbiana?-** preguntó una Dianna algo indignada.

 **-Quizá por qué lo eres cariño** \- respondió Molly suavemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su amiga, que suspiró resignada.

 **-¿A ti no te importa que salga esto? Digo, no estás metida en este mundo y acabas de entrar a la fuerza-** le dijo Dianna mirándola con sentimiento de culpa.

- **No, tranquila** -la tranquilizó Molly sonriéndola- **me hace gracia en realidad, eso sí** \- dijo levantando el dedo adoptando una postura seria- **dile a quien sea que saque estas cosas que escojan fotos mejoras, por favor.**

Dianna no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y abrazar a su amiga, tenía suerte de que no se enfadara, no a todo el mundo le hace gracia que te saquen del armario sin tu permiso ante todo el mundo.

 **-¿Vas a confirmar la noticia vida mía?-** le dijo Molly con diversión en sus ojos, esta noticia le daba por lo menos una semana para molestar a Dianna.

- **Déjame** \- dijo dándole con el cojín del sofá, provocando las risas de su amiga- **voy a ignorarla, como todas las otras noticias que sacan de mí.**

- **Bien hecho, pero… ¿ vamos a comer?**

Pasaron unos días de relativa calma, la noticia sólo había causado revuelo en las redes sociales, no había ido mucho más allá ya que la fuente no era muy fiable y al no haber declaraciones de la rubia los medios no le dieron mucha más importancia.

Era sábado y DIanna debía cumplir el último compromiso antes de volar a New York para seguir asistiendo a eventos e ir a diferentes reuniones que tenía pendientes para futuros trabajos. En este caso, iría a una gala benéfica que organizaba una empresa muy importante de Los Angeles y dónde se codeaba gente importante de la ciudad. Su representante le consiguió una invitación para que pudiera asistir y así establecer relaciones con varios productores que tenían nuevos proyectos en mente. En un principio iba a asistir con Molly pero al salir esa noticia recientemente prefirió ir sola para evitar posibles preguntas incomodas, así que fue simplemente con la compañía de su representante.

Una vez llegó se encontró con especie de pasillo rodeado de fans y fotógrafos. Dianna ignoró a los reporteros y se fue directa a saludar a sus fans, era una cosa que le encantaba, le gustaba dar un poquito del amor que ella recibía constantemente. Estaba firmando autógrafos e haciéndose fotos cuando de lejos empezó a escuchar un tipo de gritos que no estaba acostumbrada a oír.

 **-¡Eh Dianna! ¿Ahora no te gustan los hombres? ¡Ven aquí que te haré cambiar de opinión!**

Los gritos procedían de un chico que se encontraba a poco menos de un metro de la rubia, que en un principio trataba de no escucharlos pero cada vez se iban haciendo más desagradables y obscenos. Pensó que lo mejor sería ir directamente hacía dentro, donde se encontraba el photocall, pero no pudo hacer nada más ya que sintió una fuerza que le hizo girar su cuerpo para después sentir unos labios chocando con los suyos. Por un momento pensó que había sido el troglodita que estaba gritando, pero esos labios que habían impactado en ella con mucha energía le resultaban familiares. Cuando se separaron pudo enfocar bien la vista y pudo ver a Lea Michele enfundada en un vestido que no le podía quedar mejor, mirándola con una intensidad que asustaba, para después dirigirse a la zona dónde estaban los fans. Sabía que estaba chillándole algo al hombre que había estado dirigiéndole comentarios desagradables, pero Dianna se quedó paralizada en el mismo sitio dónde había sido besada por el terremoto que era ahora mismo Lea, todavía no reaccionaba ante tal despropósito. Sintió como era arrastrada por su representante hacia dentro del recinto, evitando el photocall y los periodistas que se encontraban en él. Una vez habían conseguido evitar los flashes y los micros, empezó a escuchar la voz de su representante, el cual parecía estar muy enfadado, pero Dianna no entendía nada de lo que decía ya que su cabeza ahora mismo iba a mil por hora, pasando de la sorpresa a la confusión y después al enfado. En cuanto vio pasar la cabellera de Lea a pocos metros de ella, dejó al hombre que todavía le estaba dando un sermón con la palabra en la boca y se dirigió hacia la chica que poco antes la había besado.

 **-¿En qué demonios estabas pensando Lea?-** dijo Dianna agarrando el brazo de Lea haciendo que ésta se girara hacia ella, en lo que pretendía ser un susurro pero acabó sonando más fuerte.

 **-Ahora no Dianna, hablamos luego** \- le contestó Lea intentando soltarse del agarre que todavía mantenía la rubia.

 **-Ni hablar, en 10 minutos te espero en el baño-** sentenció Dianna, saliendo rápidamente de ahí sin dejar opciones a la morena.

La rubia se dirigió directamente hacia el lugar que había citado a Lea, dando vueltas como un león enjaulado mientras esperaba impacientemente la llegada de ésta. No entendía como se le había pasado por la cabeza hacer tal cosa, después de haber tenido tantos problemas por mantener su relación en secreto, ¡no se le ocurría otra cosa que besarla delante de mil cámaras!

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Lea, a la cual ya se le empezaban a ver síntomas de arrepentimiento en la cara.

 **-Siempre tan puntual** \- dijo Dianna secamente, girándose hacia ella para poder encararla- ¿ **Me explicas a que ha venido eso?**

 **-No lo sé** \- dijo después de unos segundos de silencio y un suspiro.

Lea levantó la vista para encontrarse a Dianna mirándola directamente, con una mirada seria y una ceja levantada.

- **Escuché todos los comentarios que te estaba dedicando ese hombre, ¡eran horribles Dianna!-** empezó a explicar Lea al ver que la rubia no abriría la boca hasta escuchar alguna explicación- **te estaba insultando sólo por que ha salido una noticia diciendo que supuestamente estás con otra chica, vi que intentabas ignorar los comentarios y hacer ver que no te afectaba, pero si lo hacían, se notaba en tu cara…**

¿Así que no se te ocurrió otra cosa que hacer que besarme?- preguntó Dinna, intentando que no le afectara el saber que Lea todavía podía leer los gestos de su cara.

 **-Quería hacerle ver que no había nada raro en que dos mujeres se quieran, quizá no fue la mejor manera, lo siento-** dijo Lea bajando el tono de voz a medida que iba hablando, acabando en un susurro- **fue un impulso…**

 **-Un impulso que nos costará caro, ¿lo sabes no?- dijo Dianna suavizando un poco su rosto.**

 **-Claro que lo sé, ahora lo sé, antes no he pensado en nada…**

 **-Las siguientes semanas serán una completa locura para las dos, sobre todo para ti, aún no has acabado de rodar Glee y luego haces otra serie con Ryan…-** dijo Dianna sin ningún tipo de reproche en su voz, sólo quería que se diera cuenta de lo que le venía encima. El enfado que había sentido al salir del shock inicial y darse cuenta de lo sucedido había desaparecido poco a poco, realmente estaba agradecida por el gesto que había tenido la morena, le recordaba a la Lea de hace unos años, la que habría hecho cualquier cosa por una sonrisa suya.

 **Lo sé…-** contestó Lea dejando ir un suspiro y agachando la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento y preocupación. Lo que no se esperaba la morena fue sentir los brazos de Dianna rodeándola y acercándola hacia ella en un profundo abrazo, el cual cumplió su objetivo reconfortándola un poco.

 **-Has tenido una reacción totalmente irresponsable y fuera de lugar-** empezó a decir Dianna separándose un poco, viendo como Lea volvia a agachar la cabeza avergonzada. La rubia le levantó suavemente el rostro para que pudiera mirarla a los ojos, regalándole una sonrisa cargada de gratitud- **pero aún así, gracias Lea, por defenderme a mí y a tus valores.**

Lea le respondió con otra sonrisa igual o más grande que la de la rubia.

 **-Quizá no debería haberlo hecho, todavía me debes un café** \- le dijo Lea en broma, relajando el ambiente.

 **-Cierto, apunta otro en la cuenta, o quizá una cena, mi heroína se lo merece ¿no?** \- contestó Dianna sonriéndole, mostrando que realmente apreciaba el gesto que había tenido la morena.

 **-Por supuesto, y no descarte que te pida alguna coa más-** dijo Lea riéndose.

 **-Tus deseos son ordenes para mí-** le contestó Dianna acompañándola con otra carcajada.

Después de esta frase de Dianna, la cual repetía a menudo cuando estaban juntas, las dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos sin tener en cuenta el tiempo ni nada de lo que las rodeaba, sólo disfrutaban al perderse en la mirada de la otra solamente con la compañía del silencio. Pero desafortunadamente el momento fue roto, causado por dos mujeres que querían usar el baño.

 **-Bueno, será mejor que me marche, mi representante me estará buscando y no creo que sea para algo bueno** \- dijo Lea con algo de pena en su voz, había estado muy cómoda en el final de la conversación con Dianna, es como si se hubiesen trasladado unos años atrás, cuando todo estaba bien.

- **Sí… el mío también parecía contento** \- le dijo Diana con media sonrisa en su cara- espero que no tengas muchos problemas por esto Lea.

 **-Lo mismo digo, de verdad no quería complicarte la vida Di…**

 **-Lo sé, llámame por cualquier cosa, ¿vale?-** dijo Dianna cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta a punto de salir.

Caminando hacia la mesa que había sido asignada para ella, Dianna no podía evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido con Lea, hacía poco menos de dos meses se juraba no volver a tener ningún tipo de contacto con la morena y ahora ya llevaba dos proposiciones por su parte para quedar a solas. Quizá lo mejor fue distanciarse completamente un tiempo, estaba claro que su relación ya no daba para más, se había ido desgastando poco a poco y sólo consiguieron salir dañadas las dos. Pero ahora, habiendo tenido un tiempo para pensar y madurar cada una por su cuenta, quizá podrían volver a tener contacto, al fin y al cabo antes de ser novias fueron amigas, ¿por qué no serlo ahora?

Con este pensamiento rondando por su cabeza, Dianna cenó tranquilamente al lado de su representante, ignorando sus miradas cargadas de furia, y se fue para su casa saltándose la fiesta de después del evento, ganándose otro sermón.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Estaba siendo una semana bastante dura para Lea, después de haber cometido la locura de besar a Dianna en ese evento para hacer callar a ese tipo, la morena tuvo que aguantar reuniones largas y duras con su representante, con Ryan y con los productores de Glee y Scream Queens. Le obligaron a asistir a más eventos de los que tenía planeados para esos días, a los que tuvo que ir acompañada por su novio, con el que también había tenido varias discusiones a causa de lo sucedido. A todo sitio dónde iba con Matt le acompañaban un par de fotógrafos para capturar la imagen de pareja feliz que ahora mismo no eran, ya que la presión causada por los paparazzi no ayudaba para nada a la situación que vivía con su novio. Y para acabar de redondearlo, a cada sitio que iba le hacían repetir un discurso que ya se sabía de memoria: "había sido un gesto reivindicativo a favor del colectivo pero ni Dianna ni ella pertenecían en él, sólo lo apoyaban".

Acababa de llegar a casa cuando su móvil empezó a sonar, no la dejaban descansar ni cinco minutos pensaba mientras se quitaba los zapatos a la vez q cogía su teléfono para ver quién era. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara al ver que era Jon, algo bueno en un día tan horrible.

 **-¡Ey JGroff! ¿Cómo van las vacaciones**?- saludó Lea alegremente.

 **-¿Has vuelto con Dianna y no me has dicho nada Lea Michele**?- dijo de repente Jon, sin permitirse el lujo de saludar, no había tiempo para eso. El chico llevaba dos semanas en una isla del Pacifico con su pareja y había estado desconectado del mundo, de hecho su móvil había estado apagado durante esos 15 días. Al llegar al aeropuerto de New York había visto la noticia del beso entre las dos chicas en la portada de una revista y decidió llamar a Lea al subir al taxi que lo llevaba hasta su casa.

 **-¿Qué tal Lea? Muy bien gracias** \- ironizó la morena rodando los ojos **\- no, no he vuelto con Dianna.**

 **-Lo siento Lea, es que nada más llegar me encuentro con un beso de las dos en una revista, entiéndem** e- se excusó Jonathan.

 **-¿Ya has llegado? ¿Cómo ha ido?-** se empezó a interesar Lea, evitando hablar del tema que la tenía agobiada estos días. Lea empezó a andar por su casa mientras iba hablando con su amigo, dándose cuenta de que Matt no se encontraba, hecho que tampoco le extrañó demasiado.

 **-¡Muy bien! No quería irme de ese sitio, es el paraíso Lea** -le contó el chico con algo de nostalgia en su voz, siempre cuesta volver a la rutina- **pero no me desvíes el tema, el beso es real o photoshop?**

 **-Es real**

 **-¿Real?**

 **-Ajá**

 **-¿Habéis vuelto?**

 **-Ya te he dicho que no**

 **-¿El beso es real?**

 **-¡Jon por favor!-** exclamó Lea desesperada por la conversación absurda que estaba manteniendo con su mejor amigo- **Sí es real, yo la besé delante de un montón de cámaras.**

 **-¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?-** dijo Jon después de unos segundos de completo silencio.

- **Un hombre estaba soltando comentarios muy desagradables a Dianna por qué había salido una noticia diciendo que tenía novia. Me enfadé y la besé para demostrar que no pasaba nada y que Dianna nunca estaría con alguien como ese baboso** -le contó Lea de carrerilla, escuchando una profunda carcajada como respuesta a su rápida explicación- **no hace gracia.**

 **-Perdón perdón** \- se excusó Jon todavía riendo un poco- ¿ **hiciste eso por celos?**

 **-¡No fueron celos! Fue un impulso no lo sé…**

 **-¿Y Dianna que dijo? ¿Muy contenta no estaría no?**

 **-Al principio no, pero después me abrazó y me dio las gracias-** dijo Lea mientras se acomodaba en el sofá **\- todavía estoy confundida por ese ataque de bipolaridad**.

 **-Me cuesta imaginar a la rubia enfadada.**

 **-Mejor no te la imagines, da miedo** \- dijo Lea haciendo reír a su amigo.

 **-¿Cómo van las cosas con ella?**

 **-Somos una montaña rusa, discutimos, nos calmamos, volvemos a discutir, me invita a hacer un café, discutimos… y así vamos.**

 **-Al final os casáis ya verás.**

 **-No digas tonterías Jon, lo nuestro ya pasó, ahora cada una tiene su vida, ella está con una tal Molly que está loca, y yo estoy con Matt.**

 **-Que por cierto, ¿le ha sentado muy bien lo del beso no?-** dijo Jon escuchando el fuerte suspiro que dejó ir su amiga.

 **-No paro de discutir con mi representante y Ryan, llego a casa y más discusiones. ¿Por qué no lo dejan pasar?**

 **-Has besado a tu ex en un arrebato por celos, a mí también me molestaría Lea.**

 **-Otra vez, ¡no fueron celos**!- exclamó Lea.

 **-Ya, ya… Lea cariño ya estoy llegando a casa, hablamos luego** \- se despidió Jon rápidamente, estaba tan interesado en la conversación que no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino.

 **Vale cuídate** \- le contestó Lea antes de colgar el teléfono, sabiendo que la conversación no había acabado ahí, le esperaba una larga charla con su mejor amigo.

Dejó el móvil tirado en el sofá y se fue a hacerse la cena tranquilamente, no sabía dónde estaba Matt pero aprovecharía ese rato de paz que le brindaba. Él estaba al corriente de todo su pasado con Dianna, por eso entendía la reacción del chico al ver las imágenes de su "reacción anti homofobia", tal y como había nombrado a su arrebato para excusarse ante su novio y su jefe. Es cierto que los comentarios que dirigió ese hombre hacia la rubia eran homofóbicos, pero en ese momento no quería reivindicar nada, la besó para que se callara y dejara de decir estupideces. Jon tenía razón, fueron celos tontos e injustificados, y no sólo lo sabía su amigo también su novio, el cual se mostraba muy tenso con ella.

Cuando acabó de prepararse la ensalada que cenaría esa noche se fue a sentar el sofá, decidiendo que vería una película. Al sentarse se percató de que había una luz parpadeante en su móvil, indicando que la habían llamado. En un principio ignoró ese hecho pero después pensó que quizá era Jon o algo importante, así que miró quien había osado interrumpir su momento de paz y tranquilidad. La molestia de ser interrumpida se le pasó rápidamente después de leer el nombre de Dianna en la pantalla, sorprendida de que la rubia la llamara, ya que des de su conversación en el baño de esa gala benéfica no había vuelto a saber nada de ella. Los nervios afloraron en ella mientras escuchaba los tonos de llamada, dándose cuenta que había echado de menos recibir una llamada de la rubia, ya que era una muestra de que había estado pensando en ella.

 **-Hola Dianna, ¿me habías llamado?-** dijo Lea cuando la rubia descolgó el teléfono.

- **Ey Lea, sí pero si estas ocupada podemos hablar en otro momento** \- empezó a decir Dianna pensando que estaba molestando a la morena.

 **-No no, no me molestas, tenía el móvil en el sofá y me estaba haciendo la cena.**

 **-Ah pues te dejo cenar tranquila, no quiero mole…**

 **-Dianna-** dijo Lea con media sonrisa en su cara- **no me molestas, ¿necesitabas algo?**

 **-No, bueno… quería saber que tal estás, ¿semana dura**?-preguntó sacando una sonrisa en Lea.

 **-Un poco, pero me lo meezco** -dijo riéndose.

- **Algo si te lo mereces** -dijo Dianna siguiéndole la broma a la morena.

-Gracias Dianna-dijo irónicamente Lea- tu **habrás tenido una semana parecida, ¿no?**

 **-Sí aun que un poco más tranquila que la tuya supongo, estoy en New York** -le explicó Dianna- **aquí las cosas no son tan exageradas como en Los Ángeles pero no me he librado de mis amigos los fotógrafos** -dijo la rubia consiguiendo sacar una carcajada en Lea, que sabía perfectamente que odiaba que la siguiesen a todos lados.

 **-Hace tiempo que no voy por ahí** \- dijo Lea con algo de nostalgia- disfrútalo por mí.

 **-Con la condición de que te lleves los paparazzi contigo-le dijo la rubia riéndose.**

 **-¡Más no por favor**!-exclamó Lea con un tono dramático que hizo reír a la rubia- **oye por cierto** **Di… ¿se ha molestado mucho tu novia? Porque puedo hablar con ella, le puedo explicar que…**

 **-No tengo novia** -dijo Dianna interrumpiendo lo que iba a ser un largo discurso de Lea **\- así que nadie se ha molestado, solo he tenido que aguantar varias llamadas de amigos y familiares-** la tranquilizó, logrando incluso que dejara escapar una pequeña carcajada.

 **-Me suena esto… acabo de recibir una llamada de Jon para preguntarme sobre eso-** le explicó Lea, que trataba de que no se notara su alivio al saber que la rubia no tenía novia, sin pensar en que eso no debería importarle ya que ella sí había rehecho su vida.

- **Oh Jon… hace mucho que no lo veo, quizá le hago una visita ya que estoy por aquí-** dijo con una sonrisa al pensar en el amigo de Lea, el cual ella adoraba.

 **-Puede llegar a ser peor que un periodista, te lo advierto** \- dijo Lea provocando la risa de Dianna.

 **-Correré el riesgo-** dijo Dianna dramáticamente, haciendo sonreír a la morena- **¿y tu?-** preguntó la rubia repentinamente.

 **-¿Yo qué?**

 **-¿Has tenido problemas con tu novio?-** dijo con un tono de voz neutral.

 **-No, todo bien** \- mintió Lea, creía que hablar de los problemas con su novio no era lo más adecuado.

 **-Me alegro** \- dijo Dianna sin alegrarse realmente- **será mejor que te deje descansar y cenar tranquila Lea.**

 **-Eh… vale-** logró decir Lea, que estaba sorprendida por el cambio de tono en la conversación y la repentina prisa de la rubia por dejar de hablar- **oye Di… cuando vuelvas a Los Angeles llámame si te apetece, me debes una cena- l** e recordó Lea, intentando que la incomodidad que había causado el tema del novio de Lea se fuera.

 **-Claro, te diré algo** -dijo Dinna con una pequeña sonrisa- **Buenas noches Lea.**

 **-Buenas noches Di.**

Lea colgó el móvil sin poder evitar mostrar una sonrisa tonta en su cara, quedándose mirando el teléfono un rato sin saber que tenía que hacer. Cuando finalmente salió de la ensoñación, se dio cuenta que todavía no había cenado, así que se dispuso a poner la película para finalmente poder saciar su hambre. Lo que no se esperaba era un ligero carraspeo detrás de ella, llevándose un gran susto, tanto que un poco más y se tira el plato con la ensalada por encima. Se giró rápidamente con una mano en el corazón para darse cuenta que estaba Matt detrás de ella quieto como una estatua, mirándola seriamente.

 **-¡¿Querías que me diera un ataque en el corazón?!-** exclamó Lea todavía con el susto en el cuerpo.

 **-No quería interrumpir tu preciosa conversación con "Di"-** dijo Matt cargado de sarcasmo y remarcando la última palabra.

 **-Me ha llamado para ver cómo estaba por todo el rollo de los paparazzi cariño-** dijo Lea suavemente, no quería volver a discutir con él.

 **-Que considerada** -dijo el chico irónicamente, sentándose en el mismo sofá que Lea pero un poco apartado de la morena- ¿ **la cena que te debe también es para saber cómo estás?**

 **-Hace tiempo que no nos vemos y bueno… para ponernos al día** \- dijo como pudo Lea, sin saber muy bien ella para que era la cena en realidad.

 **-¿Des de cuando te tienes que poner al día con una ex Lea?-** preguntó Matt empezando a enfadarse

 **-Trabajamos juntas, no veo el problema-** dijo Lea mientras se llevaba un trozo de ensalada a la boca, actuando desinteresadamente.

 **-¡¿No ves el problema?! No sólo he quedado como un cornudo delante de todo el mundo, ¡sino que encima quedaré como un imbécil!-** exclamó el chico enfadado, girándose hacia Lea que se había quedado con el tenedor en el aire para centrar su atención en su novio.

-¿Todo esto es por lo que pueda pensar la gente Matt?- le dijo Lea con cierta desilusión en los ojos.

- **No he querido decir eso… lo que digan es lo que menos importa pero no deja de afectarme, ¿sabes**?- empezó a explicarse el chico, acercándose un poco a Lea- **antes de conocerte yo no estaba interesado en nada relacionado con este mundo Lea, ni ahora lo estoy-** aclaró- **todo esto es nuevo para mí, un día no era nadie y ahora me conoce mucha gente, salgo en revistas, en internet… a veces me supera.**

Lea suspiró y se suavizó un poco entendiendo al chico, estaba metido en este mundo por ella y sabía que todavía le costaba adaptarse a todo esto. Acabó de romper el espacio que había entre ellos dos para poder abrazar a su novio, dejándole ver que lo entendía y que apreciaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ella.

 **-Sé que ser mi pareja no es una tarea fácil, no sólo por el mundo que me rodea, sino por aguantar y comprender los arrebatos que me dan, pero te quiero Matt, no estoy con Dianna ni volveremos a estar juntas-** dijo suavemente Lea, diciendo esto última más para ella que para él, los últimos acontecimientos con la rubia le estaban afectando más de lo que pensaba, poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de que realmente la había echado de menos- si quieres no iré a cenar con ella.

- **Te lo agradecería… todo el tema de Dianna me causa inseguridad, no deja de ser tu ex -** dijo Matt bajando un poco la cabeza- pero eres libre para hacer lo que quieras Lea, confío en ti.

- **Tienes razón, a mí tampoco me gustaría que te vieras con ex novias** \- le dijo Lea con medio sonrisa, acercándose para besar suavemente a su novio e invitarlo a ver la película que tenía preparada con ella mientras finalmente terminaba de cenar .

Tal y como le dijo a Matt, no volvió a mantener contacto con Dianna, ignorando muy a pesar un mensaje de la rubia, en el cual le informaba que ya estaba en Los Ángeles, pero que se quedaba sólo un par de semanas. En parte sí que lo hacía por respeto a su novio, ella ya sabía lo mal que te podía sentar ver que tu novia mantenía contacto con alguien que podía hacer peligrar la relación y sin dudar ésta era Dianna. Pero no sólo lo hacía por este hecho, ella era perfectamente consciente de que si seguía hablando y viendo a la rubia no podría evitar dejar que fluyeran los sentimientos que todavía sentía por ella, por mucho que se lo negara a si misma sabía que estos nunca habían desaparecido del todo, Dianna era y siempre sería su debilidad. Sabía que volver a ignorar a la rubia era un error, quizá debería hablar con ella para aclararle las cosas, pero tenía la sensación que este tipo de conversación le haría quedar cómo una tonta delante de Dianna, y de momento tomó el camino más fácil, pero también el más cobarde.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto Lea se encontraba entrando en el supermercado donde solía hacer la compra, con los días tan estresados que llevaba no le había dado tiempo de ir por eso ese día tenía una lista muy grande. Ya llevaba un buen rato recorriendo los pasillos repletos de comida, cargando su carrito cada vez, el cual era cada vez más difícil de transportar. Cuando se dirigía hacia el pasillo de los cereales notó un fuerte golpe en su carro, provocando que ésta girara un poco hacia uno de los estantes, el cual no chocó gracias a llevar bastante peso, moviéndose relativamente poco. Lea miró asustada el causante del golpe, pensando que quizá había atropellado a alguien, dándose cuenta que en realidad había sido ella la atropellada.

- **Lo siento Lea, no te había visto** \- le dijo Dianna con una sonrisa irónica- ¿Estás bien?

Lea imaginó que el arrollamiento se debía a la falta de respuesta de su mensaje, supongo que Dianna estaba harta de ser ignorada debido a la última vez y lo entendía, no estaba actuando bien pero no sabía cómo hacerlo de la manera correcta, ¿dejarse llevar o ser sensata?

 **-Oh no te preocupes, debería haber cogido un carro transparente al llegar** \- dijo Lea imitando el tono irónico de la rubia.

 **-¿Igual de transparente que tu móvil**?

¡Tachán! No había tardado mucho en sacar a relucir el motivo de su enfado, vamos mejorando pensó Lea.

 **-Lo siento Dianna, he estado muy liada…** -empezó a decir Lea bajando la cabeza.

- **No no, no te disculpes, no me interesan tus excusas** \- dijo Dianna mientras empezaba a girar su carrito para dirigirse hacia otro lugar.

- **Si no te interesa lo que te voy a decir, ¿por qué actúas como una niña?-** dijo Lea algo molesta, sabía que había actuado mal pero no le gustaba la reacción de Dianna.

La rubia volvió a girar su carrito para acercarse a Lea, colocándose a su lado mirándola seriamente.

 **-¿Ignorar a la gente reiteradamente no es actuar como una niña?**

 **-He estado liada Dianna** \- dijo secamente Lea- **pero podemos hablarlo en otro lado, así sólo vas a lograr volver a ser portada de alguna revista.**

- **Oh perdona, no quiero causarte más problemas en tu estupenda vida** \- dijo Dianna visiblemente enfadada, volviendo a mover el carrito con algo de ímpetu hacia atrás para volver a iniciar una maniobra para alejarse de allí, sin darse cuenta de que pasaba una mujer con uno de esos carritos de mano más pequeños, tropezándose con él y cayendo de culo en medio del supermercado, no sin antes llevarse media compra de la mujer por delante.

Lea no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada al ver la torpe caída de la rubia, provocando que algunas personas que pasaban por ahí se giraran a ver que había pasado. Se acercó a ayudar a una molesta rubia que ya estaba gruñendo por lo bajo, aún con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, sabiendo que el enfado que tenía Dianna con ella sólo podía crecer después de esto pero le era inevitable no reír después de esto. Una vez se levantó, rechazando la mano que le había tendido la morena, se disculpó con la mujer ayudándola a colocar sus cosas otra vez en el carro, por suerte no habían cosas que se podían romper o dañar.

 **-¿Puedes dejar de burlarte de mí? Gracias** \- le dijo Dianna a morena mientras empezaba a maniobrar su carrito por enésima vez.

- **No me estoy burlando de** **ti** \- dijo Lea todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro- **para ya con el carro Dianna, vas a tener otro accidente** \- le dijo la morena mientras cogía el carrito por delante para que se quedara quieto, quedando de frente con la rubia.

- **Me podías haber avisado de que estaba esa mujer con ese carro traicionero detrás de mí, lo has hecho expresamente** \- le dijo Dianna señalándola con el dedo, medio molesta y medio avergonzada por su caída, consiguiendo sin quererlo que Lea volviera a soltar una carcajada.

- **Si dejaras de decir tonterías quizá lo hubieses visto** \- le dijo Lea haciendo referencia al último comentario de la rubia antes de caer- **y no, no lo he hecho expresamente, yo tampoco me he dado cuenta.**

Dianna iba a abrir la boca para contestarle cuando dos sonidos distintos se escucharon a la vez, eran los teléfonos de las chicas. Éstas empezaron a rebuscar en su bolso buscando el móvil para ver quién era ya que les había parecido raro que sonaran a la vez, aun que podía ser sólo una casualidad. Al leer el mensaje se dieron que efectivamente no era una casualidad, Chris les había escrito a las dos para hacerles saber que estaban invitadas a la fiesta que se celebraría después de rodar la última escena de Glee, en la que se suponía que todo el elenco estaría presente, aun que Dianna todavía no había sido invitada.

Las reacciones fueron distintas, mientras que por parte de Lea hubo una sonrisa al leer la gran idea que habían tenido, Dianna sólo hizo una mueca.

 **-¿Y esa cara**?- preguntó Lea al darse cuenta de la reacción de la rubia.

 **-Irá todo el mundo y hay gente que prefiero no ver** \- le explicó secamente Dianna, haciendo referencia a Ryan.

- **Sólo ignóralo Di** \- le aconsejó Lea sabiendo de quien hablaba.

- **Tendré que pedirte ayuda pues, eres la mejor en esto** \- le dijo Dianna irónicamente, dejando ver que aún estaba resentida con la morena.

- **Será mejor que nos veamos otro día Dinna, quizá en la fiesta** \- dijo Lea soltando un suspiro e ignorando el comentario venenoso de la rubia- hoy estas un poco a la defensiva.

 **-Ya veremos-** le dijo Dianna secamente mientras finalmente conseguía poner bien el carrito y se dirigía hacia las cajas **\- adiós Lea.**

La morena se quedó viendo como Dianna se iba pasillo a bajo, pensando que le debía una conversación, quizá quedaría como una tonta, pero al menos intentaría explicarle el coctel de sentimientos que tenía y el debate interno que le causaban.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **-¡A dos días de rodar la maldita escena me llama! ¡A dos días! ¿Se piensa que estoy de vacaciones?**

 **-Técnicamente lo estás, hasta dentro de una semana no te vas a Londres a ensayar la obra, cariño-** le dijo Molly a Dianna mientras paseaban tranquilamente por las calles de Los Angeles con un café en la mano. El frío ya había llegado, igual que el esperado final de Glee, dónde todos los actores que habían pasado por la serie se reunirían en el último capítulo.

 **-No niegues que me tiene manía** \- le contestó Dianna haciendo una mueca graciosa que en realidad pretendía mostrar su molestia- **Y como sabe que no me voy a negar a rodar… hace lo que quiere.**

- **Es su pequeña venganza por el escándalo del beso** \- le dijo Molly riéndose, toda la situación que se generó a raíz de ese hecho le producía una gran diversión.

 **-¡Si yo soy la victima**!-exclamó Dianna llevándose una mano al pecho para dramatizar la situación, provocando más risas en su amiga.

- **Es verdad… pobrecita** \- dijo Molly acariciándole el brazo a la rubia para consolarla, mientras Dianna sonreía satisfecha **\- fuiste** **besada por la chica que te trae loca, ¡que trauma!-** exclamó irónicamente la chica, llevándose un golpe en el hombro por parte de Dianna, a la que se le había borrado la sonrisa.

 **-No me cambies el tema, siempre haces lo mismo** \- le recriminó la actriz- **Ryan Murphy me hace mooving** \- aseguró rotundamente, provocando la enésima carcajada en Molly.

 **-Sería un buen titular-** le dijo su amiga con diversión- **por cierto, a la fiesta de después irás, ¿no?**

 **-¡Que remedio! A la última cena que organizaron no pude asistir, ¡por tu culpa!-** dijo Dianna señalando a su amiga con el dedo, acusándola.

-¿ **Mía? La idea era que te tomaras un par de chupitos para ir relajada, ¡no que te bebieras toda la botella!-** le contestó Molly riéndose, la cual se llevó otro golpe.

Siguieron paseando charlando y haciéndose bromas mutuamente mientras se terminaban el café, hacía un buen día a pesar del frío. Dianna había tenido unos meses relativamente tranquilos en cuanto a trabajo, tenía varios proyectos en post producción y varios sobre la mesa. El más cercano era la obra de teatro que realizaría en Londres por un tiempo, realmente le parecía un proyecto interesante y estaba bastante ilusionada por ello, sobre todo porque podría estar acompañada por algunos de sus amigos lo que le haría sentirse más como en casa.

Pasó los dos días siguientes algo relajada, repasando el guión de la obra y revisando propuestas para futuros trabajos que le había enviado su representante. Y así llegó el último día de grabación de la serie que la había lanzado en el mundo de la actuación, de la cual se llevaba una gran experiencia y una pequeña familia. Llegó temprano a los estudios para enfundarse por última vez en uno de los vestidos de Quinn, y dirigirse hacia la sala de maquillaje, donde esta vez había más personal, causado por la gran cuantidad de actores que participarían en esa escena. Se fue encontrando con gente que hacía tiempo que no veía, e iba poniéndose al día con todos sus amigos, pasando un rato bastante agradable.

Ese día rodarían el último número musical de Glee, el cual se trataba de una canción de One Republic, donde Dianna no cantaría pero participaría en la coreografía.

El auditorio estaba lleno de gente que intentaba poner todo de su parte para atender a las explicaciones del equipo técnico y los coreógrafos, aun que no se respiraba el estrés que acostumbraba a acompañar los rodajes de Glee, era todo mucho más tranquilo y ameno. Dianna pudo ver en alguna ocasión a Lea, la cual estaba bastante apartada de ella, hablando y riendo con todo el mundo, siempre acompañada de Jonhatan. Des de que se encontró con ella casualmente en el supermercado no había vuelto a tener contacto con la morena, esta vez fue ella la que no quiso saber nada, ya que Lea la había llamado al día siguiente seguramente para aclarar la conversación que tuvieron, pero Dianna todavía seguía molesta.

Se fue acercando hacia el grupo donde se encontraba Lea, ya que quería saludar a Jon, el cual hacía mucho tiempo que no veía y se moría de ganas de saludarlo. Llegó por detrás del chico sin que éste se diera cuenta y le tapó los ojos sonriendo, mientras Jon cubría con sus manos las de Dianna para tener más pistas sobre la persona que tenía detrás.

 **-Que manos más suaves rubia** -dijo Jon riéndose, girándose hacia Dianna para abrazarla con fuerza, levantándola y dando un par de vueltas con la rubia en el aire, mientras esta reía- **¡te he echado mucho de menos!**

-¡Y yo a ti Jon!- le dijo Dianna estampando un beso en la mejilla del chico- **¿Reconoces mis manos?-** le preguntó sorprendida sin borrar su sonrisa.

 **-En realidad no, te he visto venir por ese espejo** \- le contestó el chico señalando hacia el fondo mientras se reía- ¿ **Todo bien Di?**

 **-Sí, muy bien-** le dijo la rubia sonriendo, iba a seguir hablando pero escuchó como Naya la estaba llamando, así que se despidió amablemente de ellos prometiendo verse luego y dirigiéndose hacia Naya, Hemo y Mark.

Grabaron la escena una vez de golpe e hicieron un pequeño descanso para volver a grabarla otra vez después, ya que cogerían planos distintos. En ese descanso de 15 minutos que les dio Ryan, Dianna decidió caminar un rato por los distintos decorados que la habían acompañado durante algunos años, llegando a la famosa sala del coro donde se sentó en una de las sillas de la última fila, observando la sala por completa. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó como alguien más entraba en la habitación hasta que un pequeño carraspeo le hizo darse cuenta de la llegada de Lea, que se encontraba sentada encima del piano mirándola directamente.

 **-Es raro ver esta sala vacía, sin cables por el medio** \- comentó Lea, desviando su vista de la rubia y recorriendo con la mirada el resto de la habitación.

 **-Si… supongo que echarás esto de menos** -dijo DIanna refiriéndose a la serie en general.

 **-Mucho, pero la vida sigue y hay otros proyectos… es lo que hiciste tu y te fue bien** \- le dijo la morena con media sonrisa.

 **-No me puedo quejar** \- comentó Dianna sin saber que más decir, no entendía muy bien que pretendía Lea con esta conversación- ¿ **estás aquí porque no respondí a tu llamada?**

 **-No, entiendo que no lo hicieras** \- dijo Lea volviendo a clavar su mirada en la rubia- **tampoco te atropellaré con un carrito, tranquila** -dejó ir la morena, haciendo que Dianna bajara la cabeza un poco avergonzada por su reacción, lo hizo sin pensar.

 **-Te están buscando y te vi dirigirte hacia aquí, ¿vamos?-** le dijo Lea al ver que Dianna se mantenía en silencio, bajando del piano y empezando a avanzar hacia la salida, escuchando como se movían sillas detrás suyo, señal de que la rubia le estaba siguiendo.

Empezaron a andar en silencio hacia donde estaban todos, y fueron en dirección a Becca, que las estaba llamando al verlas entrar al auditorio, llegando hasta donde estaba ella junto con Amber. Siguieron hablando por unos minutos hasta que les llamaron para volver a rodar la escena, dando por finalizado el rodaje al cabo de unas horas.

Al acabar de rodar, muchos se quedaron recogiendo algún que otro objeto y hablando por un rato más, pero Dianna decidió irse ya para casa para ducharse y arreglarse, ya que por la noche iría a la fiesta que habían preparado para todo el equipo, tanto artístico como técnico.

 **-¡Ey Di!-** escuchó como la llamaban a lo lejos cuando ya estaba caminando hacia su coche, por lo que se giró encontrándose a Jenna caminando hacia ella- **¿quieres que vayamos juntas a la fiesta de esta noche?-** le preguntó una vez había llegado hasta donde estaba la rubia.

 **-¿No te fías de que venga?** -le dijo Dianna sonriendo.

 **-¿Debería?-** le contestó Jenna siguiéndole la broma- **te paso a buscar, no me apetece llegar sola**

 **-Perfecto, nos vemos luego** \- le contestó Dianna dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, volviendo a dirigir sus pasos hacia el coche.

Una vez llegó la noche, Dianna y Jenna ya se dirigían hacía el local que había reservado la productora sólo para ellos, el cual estaba lleno de fotógrafos esperando ver llegar a los invitados a esa fiesta privada, ya que les estaba prohibido entrar dentro del recinto. Una vez accedieron al interior, se encontraron con una discoteca muy lujosa, la cual tenía dos plantas y un jardín bastante amplio. En la primera planta había una gran mesa alargada con todo tipo de comida, junto con una barra un poco más al fondo donde podías tomar lo que quisieras. Empezaron a encontrarse con todos sus amigos, con los cuales iban hablando mientras comían y se tomaban alguna copa. Lo que empezó como algo bastante tranquilo y elegante, con el paso de las horas y con la ayuda de la barra libre, se volvió más divertido y loco.

Dianna se lo estaba pasando muy bien, le recordaban las fiestas que celebraban en los primeros años de Glee, cuando encontraban cualquier motivo para celebrar algo y pasárselo en grande todos juntos. Se encontraba bailando junto con algunos de sus amigos en la pista, notando como poco a poco le iban subiendo las copas que se había tomado. Después de estar un buen rato bailando, Dianna notó que necesitaba descansar un rato, y mirando hacia la gente que estaba sentada en los sofás que habían esparcidos por el recinto, divisando a Naya, Amber y Chris, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos.

- **No puedo más** \- dijo la rubia dejándose caer al lado de Chris, que la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

 **-Como te pesa la edad Di** \- le dijo Chris riéndose.

 **-Por eso llevas un buen rato aquí sentado, ¿no?-** le dijo Naya al chico, haciendo que éste dejara de reír para tirarle una servilleta a la morena.

En ese momento llegaban a la mesa Mark y Lea, éste pasando el brazo por el cuello de la morena mientras que ella lo abrazaba por la cintura.

- **Que fiestecita nos han montado eh-** exclamó Mark balanceando felizmente el vaso que llevaba en la mano.

 **-Muy bonito todo pero necesito sentarme o me reventarán los pies-** dijo Lea sentándose en el único sitio libre que quedaba, al lado de Dianna.

 **-¿Me abandonas Lea?-** le dijo Mark a la morena, mirándola con cara de cachorrito abandonado durante dos segundos, para inmediatamente después ir hacia el otro lado del sofá, donde estaba Naya y sacarla a bailar, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

 **-Que poco le ha durado la pena-** dijo Amber riéndose.

Siguieron hablando entre ellos, haciéndose bromas y observando el resto de sus amigos que se encontraban bailando sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Dianna, a la cual ya se le empezaba a notar el alcohol que había ingerido, desconectó totalmente de la conversación para observar a la mujer que tenía al lado. Lea llevaba un vestido negro que dejaba ver sus piernas tonificadas, el cual le favorecía mucho, tanto que la rubia no podía desviar la vista del cuerpo de la morena, y tampoco hacía ningún esfuerzo por disimular o evitarlo. Lea por su parte había notado la mirada de Dianna hacia su cuerpo, quedándose un momento mirándola directamente sin que esta se diera cuenta ya que se encontraba entretenida repasándole el cuerpo, pudiendo ver en sus ojos una chispa de deseo.

 **-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-** le susurró Lea a la rubia, aprovechando un despiste de Chris y Amber, los cuales estaban observando a Darren y Chord que se habían subido a la barra. Dianna en un primer momento se sobresaltó un poco ya que no se esperaba ese tipo de interrupción, pero se repuso enseguida, levantando la vista hacia la morena, la cual la miraba mordiéndose el labio.

 **-Podría estar mejor…-** le dijo Dianna con una sonrisa traviesa, acercándose un poco más a Lea, la cual había levantado una ceja por el comentario de la rubia- **sin el vestido quizá me gustaría más-** añadió la rubia susurrando y clavando la mirada en los ojos de la morena.

 **-Una pena que no sea exhibicionista-** le contestó la morena cerca de los labios de Dianna, para después levantarse e irse hacia la barra, notando la mirada de la rubia en su trasero. Lea sabía que Dianna había tomado más de una copa y que le estaba haciendo efecto, también que cuando la rubia bebía se olvidaba del mundo que la rodeaba y sólo se dejaba llevar por lo que en ese momento sentía, sin pensar en nada más. Teniendo en cuenta que ella misma también había bebido, le vino un ataque de sensatez y decidió irse de allí para no cometer ninguna locura, un comentario más de la rubia sobre verla desnuda y lo conseguiría. Lo que la morena no se esperaba era que Dianna la siguiera hacia la barra, sentándose en el taburete de su lado.

 **-Dos gintonics por favor** \- dijo Dianna a un camarero que pasaba por ahí.

 **-¿Y si no quiero beber?- le** preguntó Lea mirándola.

 **-¿Me vas a rechazar una bebida, Lea?-** dijo la rubia, pasando sutilmente la mano por la pierna descubierta de Lea.

 **-¿Qué pretendes**?- siguió preguntando la morena, que no sabía cómo parar aquello, básicamente porque le estaba gustando demasiado como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos.

En ese momento el camarero les dejó las bebidas encima de la barra, momento que aprovechó Dianna para cogerlas y evitar contestar a la morena.

 **-Aún no he ido a ver la segunda planta, ¿me acompañas?-** propuso la rubia, que sin dejar que Lea contestara se dirigió hacia las escaleras, donde al subir se encontró con una pista más pequeña y una barra. A la derecha de la pista había unas zona con reservados para parejas o grupos que querían un poco de intimidad, que fue donde se dirigió la rubia, encontrando un sitio bastante apartado. Dianna dejó las copas encima de la mesita que acompañaba a uno de los sofás, para después sentarse mientras observaba como Lea venía hacia ella. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, el alcohol no la ayudaba mucho a pensar y realmente no quería hacerlo, se estaba dejando llevar.

Una vez Lea estuvo sentada, Dianna le ofreció su copa con tanta energía que sin querer acabaron las dos un poco mojadas, lo que causó que las chicas empezaran a reír sin saber muy bien por qué.

 **-Estás muy guapa cuando sonríes Di…-** soltó Lea de repente, pasando su mano por el rostro de Dianna y dándole un ligero toque a su nariz con el dedo índice, consiguiendo otra sonrisa en la rubia.

 **-¿Por qué ignoraste mi mensaje Lea? ¿No querías cenar conmigo?** \- preguntó sin venir a cuento la rubia, haciendo un ligero puchero con sus labios- **pensaba que podríamos ser amigas…**

 **-Pastel de chocolate** \- le contestó Lea dando un sorbo a su bebida, dejando a Dianna a cuadros, sin saber a qué venía esa contestación- **Eres como un pastel de chocolate para mí Dianna** \- le aclaró la morena- **Por fuera se ve muy apetecible** -empezó a decir repasando con la mirada el cuerpo de la rubia- **y por dentro es tierno y dulce-** dijo sonriéndole y acariciando distraídamente la mano de Dianna - y **cuando lo pruebas… ya no puedes parar.**

- **No consigo entender que tiene que ver esto con la cena o ser amigas Lea** \- dijo Dianna un poco confundida.

 **-Si veo un pastel de chocolate cerca de mí me entra el antojo de comer, lo mismo me pasa contigo Di, no puedo ser tu amiga sin que piense cosas-** le explicó la morena sabiendo que quizá estaba hablando de más.

 **-Pero de vez en cuando se puede comer pastel… sin pensar cosas** \- le susurró la rubia acercándose a Lea, que no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a los labios de Dianna.

 **-Estamos bebidas…** -advirtió Lea antes de que se le nublara la mente y dejara de ser racional, ya que sabía que al tener a la rubia tan cerca podría perder el control de sus actos.

 **-Quiero dejar de pensar, aun que sea una sola noche** \- susurró Dianna a dos centímetros de los labios de la morena, mirándola a los ojos con deseo. Ahora entendía a que se refería Lea cuando le dijo que la necesitaba la noche que vino a su casa, la necesidad de sentirla otra vez era mucho más fuerte a todas las razones que habían en contra de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Lea no pudo resistir más, haciendo caso a la rubia dejó de pensar y se acercó a ella, pasando las manos alrededor del cuello de Dianna y atrapando sus labios con los suyos propios en un beso intenso y pasional, un beso que las dos habían echado de menos. En ese momento no pensaban en las consecuencias, en mañana, en novios, ni en el lugar donde se encontraban, sólo se querían sentir como hacía tiempo no lo hacían. Dianna abrió la boca dejando pasar la lengua de la morena, bajando las manos por la espalda de la chica para poder más acercar su pequeño cuerpo hacia ella, haciendo el beso cada vez más intenso.

Poco a poco las manos de las dos iban recorriendo el cuerpo de la otra, reconociéndolo, notando como el calor iba subiendo y la ropa empezaba a sobrar. Dianna pasaba lentamente su mano por las piernas de Lea, notando la erspiración de la morena cada vez más fuerte a medida que la iba subiendo, con un ligero roce que volvía loca a Lea.

- **Vamos a tu casa Di…**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Hacía rato que Lea notaba movimiento al otro lado de la cama, a veces incluso notaba un peso encima de ella que desaparecía al poco rato, pero tenía tanto sueño que no le dio mucha importancia hasta que un ladrido la sobresaltó. Debido al susto se giró rápidamente hacia el otro lado donde se encontró con una gran lengua que le dio los buenos días lamiéndole media cara.

-¡ **Freddy marrano!-** exclamó Lea al reconocer al perro, notando como no estaban solos en la cama, ya que empezó a escuchar una pequeña carcajada- **no hace gracia Di** \- dijo Lea haciendo un puchero infantil.

 **-Un poco si** \- le dijo Dianna con una sonrisa- **siento que te haya despertado, llevo un rato intentando que bajara de la cama pero no había manera.**

 **-¿Y no era más fácil que te levantaras tú**? – le dijo Lea mientras se acomodaba para estar de cara a Dianna.

 **-Sí pero se está muy bien en la camita** \- dijo Dianna mientras se estiraba y le sacaba la lengua a Lea, haciendo que esta sonriera.

 **-¿Y ahora qué?-** le dijo la morena después de quedarse unos minutos en silencio, observándose mutuamente.

 **-Supongo que tenemos que volver a la realidad** \- dijo Dianna con una sonrisa de resignación- **tu** **móvil está parpadeando-** le avisó la rubia, señalándole el aparato con un gesto con los ojos.

Lea suspiró asistiendo con la cabeza, sabía que al abrir el móvil explotaría la burbuja que habían creado esa noche, así que antes de volver al mundo real se acercó a la rubia para darle un último beso, el cual fue prolongado por Dianna, haciéndolo un poco más intenso de lo que la morena pretendía. Poco a poca la morena se fue separando, regalándole una sonrisa para luego girarse para coger su teléfono, en el cual pudo ver que tenía unas cuantas llamadas y mensajes.

 **-¡Matt!-** exclamó Lea nada más ver quien le había llamado, asustando a Dianna que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y ahora centraba su mirada en la morena **\- me he olvidado completamente de él…** -susurró Lea mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

Dianna decidió levantarse antes de decirle algo que pudiera molestar a la morena, ya que creía que si se había olvidado del chico por algo sería, pero también sabía que ese no era su problema, así que se dirigió hacia el baño para ducharse.

Mientras tanto Lea estaba en un autentico dilema, no tenía claro si algún paparazzi las había cazado mientras se subían al taxi para dirigirse hacia ahí, ya que ninguna de las dos había llegado en su coche. Si tal y como se temía les habían fotografiado juntas tenía grave problema, ya que le había prometido a su novio que evitaría estar con Dianna y se limitaría al trato profesional. No sabía cómo le explicaría donde había pasado la noche ni con quien, así que lo único que le quedaba era rezar para que su representante hubiese pagado por las supuestas fotos. Cuando estaba pensando en si llamar al chico o no, el timbre de la casa de la rubia sonó sacándola de sus pensamientos y dándose cuenta de que la rubia no se encontraba tumbada en la cama, tal y como la había dejado antes de coger su móvil.

 **-Abre que seguramente es Jenna-** escuchó decir a Dianna des de el baño.

Lea se puso sus bragas y una camiseta ancha que encontró en el armario de la rubia para dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada, pensando en si Jenna se sorprendería o no de encontrarla allí. Una vez llegó iba a abrir directamente pero, sin saber exactamente por qué, miró primero por la mirilla para ver quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Abrió los ojos como platos y omitió un chillido al ver a Matt plantado en la entrada de la casa de Dianna, mostrando un gesto serio en su rostro. La morena rápidamente se dirigió hacia el piso superior y entró como una bala en el baño, donde se encontraba la rubia en ropa interior secándose el pelo, la cual la miró confundida al verla entrar de esa manera y con esa cara de pánico.

 **-Ve a abrir la puerta y di que no estoy, yo voy a ver donde me escondo** \- dijo Lea casi sin respirar, para después salir del cuarto de baño de la misma manera que había entrado. Dianna no entendió nada así que salió en busca de Lea para que le explicara lo que pasaba tranquilamente, encontrándose la mitad de su ropa en el suelo y a la morena intentando meterse en el armario mientras se peleaba con las perchas.

 **-¿se puede saber que haces?** \- le preguntó Dianna con una ceja levantada, viendo la escena que estaba armando Lea, la cual en otro momento quizá le habría causado gracia pero intuía por donde iban los tiros y no podía evitar mostrarse seria.

- **Ya te lo he dicho, ¿puedes ir a abrir?-** le dijo Lea alarmada al volver a escuchar el timbre.

 **-¿Está tu novio fuera? Abre tú y dile que has dormido aquí, no pasa nada Lea** \- le dijo Dianna secamente.

 **-¡¿Qué no pasa nada?!-** exclamó la morena sacando la cabeza del armario, ya que finalmente había conseguido adentrarse en él- ¡ **eres mi ex Dianna! Seguramente nos han sacado fotos y se piensa que estoy aquí.**

 **-Los ex pueden ser amigos, ¿sabes? Mira a Mark y Naya por ejemplo-** le dijo la rubia cruzada de brazos.

 **-No es lo mismo… ¡por el amor de Dios!-** exclamó Lea al volver a escuchar el timbre, esta vez más intensamente- **Ves a abrir por favor…-** dijo esta vez casi suplicándole a la rubia, viendo como ésta se iba de la habitación con gesto serio, para después volver a la oscuridad que le ofrecía el armario.

Dianna abrió la puerta de mal humor, no soportaba esa situación ya que no entendía porque Lea no se hacía cargo de sus decisiones y afrontaba las consecuencias de estas. Se encontró a Matt con cara de pocos amigos también, ya que llevaba un buen rato esperando a que alguien le abriera la puerta.

 **-¿Te despierto?-** dijo sarcásticamente el chico, haciendo que Dianna se molestara más y levantara una ceja.

 **-Perdona, ¿te conozco?-** le contestó la rubia secamente.

- **Soy el novio de Lea- l** e dijo éste remarcando la palabra "novio" pensando que fastidiaría a la chica.

 **-Encantada** \- dijo fríamente Dianna- ¿ **A qué debo tu visita?**

 **-Estoy buscando a Lea.**

 **-Pues no está aquí-** le dijo la rubia mirándole fijamente a los ojos, mostrándole su molestia- **¿Quién te ha dado mi dirección?**

 **-Ryan** \- dijo Matt mientras intentaba ver hacia el interior de la casa, buscando alguna pista que le indicara que su novia había pasado la noche allí.

 **-Genial-** dijo Dianna para ella misma, haciendo que el chico le volviera a prestar atención ya que no la había entendido **\- ¿Quieres registrar mi casa?-** le preguntó malhumorada al ver que Matt volvía a mirar detrás de ella.

 **-No, sólo quería preguntarte si sabes algo de ella** \- le dijo el chico intentando sonar más suave.

 **-¿Por qué debería saberlo yo?** \- le preguntó la rubia ya cansada de esa conversación.

- **Porque he visto fotos de vosotras dos saliendo juntas de la fiesta-** le dijo Matt esperando ver algún tipo de reacción en el rostro de la chica, pero solo obtuvo indiferencia.

 **-Compartimos taxi, yo me bajé primero así que no sé donde está.**

 **-¿Te tengo que creer?-** le dijo Matt seriamente.

 **-Haz lo que te dé la gana-** le contestó Dianna de mal humor, cerrando la puerta de golpe, tomando al chico por sorpresa, que no le quedó otro remedio que dirigirse a su coche e intentar volver a llamar a Lea.

Por su parte, la rubia subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación y abrir el armario de repente, asustando a Lea, la cual pegó un bote llevándose algunas perchas por el camino.

- **Ya puedes salir, o no, mejor no salgas que a ti esto de salir del armario no te va** \- le dijo Dianna bruscamente, mientras se iba por donde había venido, dejando a la otra chica muda por un momento. La morena salió como pudo de su escondite para seguir los pasos de la rubia, donde se la encontró en la cocina preparándose un café.

 **-¿Se puede saber a que ha venido ese comentario? Cómo si tú gritaras a los cuatro vientos que eres lesbiana… no seas hipócrita Dianna-** le dijo Lea contagiándose del mal humor de la rubia.

 **-Yo por lo menos no le pongo los cuernos a nadie-** le dijo sin mirarla, sabiendo que no tenía nada que ver con salir del armario pero el enfado que llevaba encima le hacía decir las cosas sin filtros y sin coherencia.

- **Anoche no te oí quejarte por eso, de hecho fuiste tú la que empezaste todo esto-** escupió Lea totalmente molesta, acercándose hacia donde estaba Dianna, que ordenaba algunas cosas de la cocina.

- **Tampoco es que te negaras, si no querías no sé porque me dijiste de venir-** le contestó la rubia sin quitar el tono frío que tenía des de la visita de Matt.

- **Quieres hacer el favor de estar quieta** \- le dijo Lea mientras le cogía de un brazo para hacer que se girara y la mirara directamente- **y de dejar de decir tonterías, claro que quería pero una cosa no quita otra…**

 **-Entiendo que no se lo quieras decir ahora o nunca, al fin y al cabo cada una seguirá con su vida cuando salgas de aquí, pero no hacía falta que te comportaras como si estar aquí fuera un pecado-** le explicó Dianna apoyándose en la encimera mientras la miraba.

 **-Me prohibió hablar contigo…-** susurró Lea bajando la cabeza, sabiendo que esto molestaría a la rubia.

 **-¿Cómo? ¿Por eso me volviste a ignorar?-** le preguntó la rubia, que tal y como intuía Lea esto no le hizo gracia.

 **-Ya te expliqué ayer que eres mi debilidad Di, en parte lo hice por eso… pero tuve muchos problemas con él por lo del beso aquel y no quería que se molestara más…**

 **-¡Oh! Es mucho mejor pasar de mi cara, claro que sí-** exclamó Dianna totalmente enfadada **\- me comí mi orgullo después de que desaparecieras esa noche para que me vuelvas a hacer lo mismo…**

- **Me dejaste tú, ¡¿recuerdas?!** \- le dijo Lea levantando un poco la voz **\- me equivoqué al venir a tu casa, ¡lo acepto! Pero después me alejé de ti porqué tú me lo pediste, deja de echármelo en cara…**

Dianna se pasó las manos por la cabeza con desesperación, no entendía como habían acabado discutiendo de nuevo si hacía escasas unas horas estaban haciendo el amor como nunca.

 **-Será mejor que te marches, no quiero discutir más por hoy Lea…-** dijo Dianna en un intento de parar todo eso.

 **-No me voy a ir hasta que lo hablemos bien, aun que no te lo creas me importas Di, no sabes cuánto** … - le dijo Lea acercándose un poco hacia la rubia para peinarla un poco con las manos, ya que su pelo había quedado revuelto.

 **-Pero tienes que ir a hablar con Matt… no parecía estar muy contento-** dijo Dianna suavizando el tono, sabiendo que no estaba actuando bien del todo, al fin y al cabo no le podía reprochar a Lea haber rehecho su vida cuando le pidió exactamente eso cuando lo dejaron. Ahora que ya podía razonar un poco al haberse disipado ligeramente su enfado, entendía la reacción de la morena al ver que su novio se había presentado aquí, aunque esta había sido un tanto exagerada.

- **No quiero que te vayas a Londres enfadada…**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que me voy?-** preguntó la rubia un poco sorprendida.

 **-Aun que creas que te ignoro me sigo interesando por tu vida, ya sabes, tenemos amigos en común, internet…-** le dijo Lea restándole importancia.

 **-Realmente llegué a pensar que había dejado de importarte…** \- dijo Dianna casi susurrando, bajando la mirada.

 **-¿Has escuchado mi disco**?- preguntó Lea con el mismo tono que la rubia.

 **-No… sólo una canción** \- dijo Dianna sinceramente, medio avergonzada sin querer explicarle el por qué.

- **Deberías escucharlo entero, quizás entenderás que eres una persona muy importante para mí, por mucho que no nos hablemos o estemos muy lejos, no dejarás de importarme Dianna** \- le dijo Lea acariciándole levemente el rostro.

 **-¿Crees que si no fuéramos actrices todo habría sido más fácil?-** le preguntó Dianna mientras enterraba la cara en el cuello de Lea, notando como ésta le correspondía rodeándola fuertemente con los brazos, fundiéndose en un abrazo.

 **-Nos habríamos perdido muchos momentos especiales, ¿no crees**?- le dijo Lea con media sonrisa, aún abrazando a la rubia.

Dianna se separó un poco de la morena, agarrando su rostro suavemente con las dos manos mientras se acercaba lentamente y depositaba un suave beso sobre sus labios.

 **-Sé que nuestro momento pasó pero quiero tenerte en mi vida Lea… aun que sea una llamada de vez en cuando** \- le dijo la rubia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura- **pero sin discutir más, por favor** \- añadió haciendo sonreír a Lea.

 **-Pues es una pena, estas muy sexy cuando te enfadas** \- le dijo la morena con mirada picara, haciendo reír a la chica- **bromas aparte… me encantaría Di**.

Dianna le sonrió, tocándole la nariz cariñosamente para después separarse y dirigirse hacia la cafetera, donde estaba el café que había preparado antes.

 **-Ahora será mejor que intentes arreglar las cosas con tu novio, y habla con tu representante que seguro te ha llamado, nos han vuelto a sacar fotos-** le decía Dianna mientras le ofrecía un café a la morena, la cual lo aceptó gustosamente.

- **Genial, otra semana tormentosa me espera** \- dijo mientras suspiraba y bebía un poco de café- me iré a cambiar, ¿me dejas ropa?- le preguntó la morena cuando ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

 **-¡Si me ordenas el desastre que me has hecho en el armario!-** exclamó Dianna para que la otra chica la escuchara des de arriba, cuando en ese momento volvió a escuchar el timbre. Se dirigió hacia la puerta pensando que quizá era Matt otra vez, pero al abrirla se encontró con Jenna, la cual venía con gorra y gafas de sol.

 **-¿De quién huyes?-** le dijo Dianna riéndose al ver su vetsimenta, para después darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, dejándola pasar.

 **-De mi resaca-** le contestó la asiática mientras se reía ella también.

Las chicas fueron a sentarse al sofá después de que Dianna le ofreciera café a su amiga, la cual aceptó con alegría, también había sido una noche movida para ella.

 **-¿A ti no te ha afectado el alcohol que bebiste ayer?-** le dijo Jenna al ver que su amiga a pesar de no estar arreglada parecía estar bien en cuanto a resaca.

 **-He** **tenido una mañana bastante movida, no me ha dado tiempo a encontrarme mal** \- le contestó la rubia con media sonrisa.

 **-Me lo puedo imaginar… por cierto, me podrías haber avisado que volvías con Lea, te estuve buscando un buen rato Di.**

- **Oh perdona… no me acordé** \- dijo Dianna apenada, ya que había quedado con Jenna que volverían juntas, tal y como habían ido.

- **Tranquila, volviste bien acompañada** \- le dijo la asiática riéndose y levantando las cejas pícaramente, haciendo que la rubia se pusiera un poco roja.

En ese momento se escuchó como alguien bajaba las escaleras y aparecía Lea en la sala, vestida con ropa vieja de Dianna y con su vestido de la fiesta en una bolsa.

 **-Oh hola Jenna-** dijo la morena al ver a la chica sentada en el sofá.

- **Hola Lea, ¿Qué tal?-** la saludó Jenna sin sorprenderse por encontrar a la chica allí.

 **-Bien bien-** dijo Lea distraída mirando su móvil para después levantar la cabeza de repente, mirando a la asiática que ahora volvía a hablar con la rubia- **¡Jenna**!- exclamó la morena haciendo que las dos chicas se giraran asustadas hacia Lea- **¿Me puedes hacer un favor?**

Poco tiempo después Jenna y Lea se dirigían hacia la casa de la morena, donde la esperaba Matt, al cual había llamado para decirle que había pasado la noche en casa de Jenna. Parecía que el chico se lo había creído un poco y de momento le valía, todavía no sabía que quería hacer, si contarle todo o seguir con su vida como si no hubiera pasado nada. Lo único que sabía era que no se arrepentía de haber pasado la noche con Dianna, tener un momento para ellas dos sin que nada del exterior las afectara fue especial, hacía tiempo que no estaban así ya que los últimos meses de su relación estuvieron cargados de presión y tensión.

Una vez llegó a su destino y agradeció a Jenna el favor de traerla y ser su coartada, entró en su casa dispuesta a tener una larga charla con su novio, sin saber muy bien como iría todo. Lo único que tenía claro era que ella tampoco quería perder a Dianna del todo, si tenía que ser como amigas pues así sería, se había dado cuenta que no tener contacto con ella no servía de nada, porque al fin y al cabo se seguía preocupando e interesando por ella.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Nervios. Eso era lo que sentía Dianna en ese momento, nervios que le subían por el estomago y se quedaban instalados allí, creando una sensación que no le gustaba demasiado. Se encontraba a escasos minutos de salir al escenario en lo que era su estreno en Londres. Se encontraba en un momento muy bonito en su carrera como actriz y lo estaba disfrutando con creces, pero por mucha experiencia que había ido adquiriendo a lo largo de los años no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa al empezar un proyecto importante, y más si era delante de tantísimas personas, entre los cuales se encontraban críticos.

La obra se desarrolló con normalidad y Dianna hizo una gran actuación, tal y como después se encargaron de escribir en las distintas revistas y páginas de internet dedicadas a dar este tipo de información. Una vez acabó la obra, la rubia sentía una gran euforia por el trabajo bien hecho y por la respuesta del público, se sentía tan bien que no podía parar de abrazar a todo el equipo y a los amigos que la habían ido a ver. Para celebrar el gran éxito que tuvieron en su primer día se fue a cenar con Molly y los demás, para después seguir con la fiesta en el piso que tenía de alquiler en la ciudad londinense. Empezó como algo tranquilo, una buena cena y una última copa en casa, pero como les pasaba casi siempre que se juntaban, una copa llevo a la otra y terminaron bailando y cantando por todo el piso, sin pensar mucho en los vecinos.

 **-¡No sabes cuánto te quiero!-** exclamó Dianna a la vez que abrazaba con alegría a Molly y la hacía tambalear.

 **-¡No sabes que rápido te suben un par de copas**!- le contestó Molly de la misma forma mientras se reía, ya que a ella prácticamente no se le notaba el alcohol mientras que a la rubia le afectaba un poco más- **¿te ha felicitado mucha gente Di?-** le preguntó cogiéndole de la cintura para que Dianna pudiera dejar los brazos alrededor de su cuello y quedar más cerca.

 **-Mmm…** -murmuró la rubia quedándose pensativa por un momento, para después abrirlos ojos de repente- **¿tú crees que la gente me habrá felicitado**?- le preguntó Dianna infantilmente a su amiga, haciéndola reír.

 **-Si no coges tu móvil no lo sabrás cariño** \- le contestó la chica sonriéndole, le causaba mucha ternura esa faceta de la rubia.

 **-¡Oh! ¡Vamos Molly!-** le dijo Dianna mientras la arrastraba hacia donde había dejado el móvil abandonado, el cual no había usado hasta ahora- **hay muchos mensajes, ¡vamos a celebrarlo**!- exclamó Dianna dejando el móvil apartado otra vez después de ojearlo un momento y arrastrando a Molly hacia la improvisada pista de baile que había en su salón.

La rubia estuvo un buen rato bailando y cantando alegremente con sus amigos sirviéndose alguna que otra copa más, hasta que finalmente después de unas horas los invitados empezaron a irse, menos Molly que se quedó a ayudar a la rubia a recoger un poco antes de ir a dormir a la primera habitación que encontró. Dianna por su parte se estaba poniendo el pijama como podía, ya que se le había enredado un poco la camiseta y estaba teniendo una batalla con ella, cuando se dio cuenta que su teléfono estaba en el suelo abandonado. Cuando finalmente se colocó bien el pijama, fue a recoger el aparato sin saber cómo había terminado allí, para después empezar a revisar los mensajes que tenía antes de ir a dormir. Pudo ver los mensajes de su familia, que no pudo acudir al estreno pero viajarían en una semana, los de sus amigos y algunos compañeros con los que había trabajado en algún proyecto. Pero el mensaje que se llevó toda su atención fue el de Lea, la cual le deseaba suerte y en otro la felicitaba por las buenas críticas que había leído por internet.

Des de el encuentro que tuvieron en la fiesta de despedida de Glee no se habían vuelto a ver, no obstante sí que se habían llamado alguna vez preguntando por los nuevos trabajos de cada una. Sin saber por qué, al leer las escasas dos líneas que le había regalado la morena, a Dianna le entraron unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y estar con ella, así que sin pensárselo mucho y aún afectada por el alcohol, decidió llamarla para poder escuchar su voz al menos. No obtuvo respuesta en la primera llamada, así que volvió a llamar ya que la necesitad por escucharla iba en aumento, hasta que finalmente escuchó como descolgaban el teléfono al tercer tono.

-¿ **Dianna todo bien? ¿Qué hora es en Londres?-** preguntó Lea nada más descolgar el móvil, en un tono flojo pero con preocupación.

 **-Me encanta tu voz, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?-** le contestó Dianna con ternura, el alcohol la había vuelto más cariñosa de lo normal, haciendo que Lea se quedara sin habla por un momento ya que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

 **-Espera un momento** \- le dijo la morena cuando pudo reaccionar, haciendo que solo se escuchara movimiento al otro lado del teléfono por un momento **\- Vale, ya está. ¿Está todo bien?**

 **-Ahora perfecto** \- dijo felizmente Dianna- **¿Dónde estás?**

 **-Ahora mismo sentada en mi cama, ¿y tú?-** le contestó la morena sin entender nada pero siguiéndole la conversación, ya que pudo notar un poco el estado de la rubia.

 **-Yo también estoy en la cama, ¿Por qué no estás en mi cama? Ven Lea** \- le dijo Dianna inocentemente, haciendo un ligero puchero al final.

 **-Porque estás a unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de mí, Di** \- l **e** dijo Lea sonriendo- **ves a dormir anda.**

 **-No, ven a dormir conmigo sino no quiero** \- le contestó la rubia haciendo una pataleta que Lea no pudo ver pero sí imaginar.

 **-No puedo ir Di, no soy superman aún** \- dijo la morena riéndose levemente.

- **Pues entonces quédate a hablar un rato conmi** go- le pidió la rubia con un tono dulce **\- te estoy echando de menos Lea…**

 **-Vale, me quedo un rato** \- le dijo la morena sin poder resistirse a la petición de Dianna, y mucho menso después de esa confesión **\- ¿Cómo ha ido la celebración?**

-¿ **Cómo sabes que he ido a celebrar?-** le preguntó la rubia con un tono de sorpresa- ¿ **Estabas escondida debajo mi cama? Podías haber venido eh, mis amigos no comen… bueno quizá alguna sí** \- dijo Dianna divagando sola y riéndose, contagiando a la morena.

- **No estaba escondida, pero después del éxito que has tenido es normal que celebres, yo también lo haría** \- le contesto Lea, acomodándose en la cama sin dejar de prestar atención a los ruidos de fuera por si Matt se encontraba por ahí, ya que cuando la rubia la había llamado justo estaba acabando de cenar con el chico.

 **-Pero yo quiero celebrar contigo Lea** …-dijo Dianna con voz triste mientras se metía dentro de la cama, ya que empezaba a tener frío.

 **-Cuando vuelvas lo celebramos Di- le** dijo la morena sonriendo con ternura.

 **-¿Y por qué no ahora?** \- le preguntó la rubia cambiando el tono por uno más sugerente.

 **-¿Ahora?-** repitió Lea confundida y un poco nerviosa por el tono usado por la otra chica.

 **-¿Quieres que te cuente que te ha… digo, como lo celebraría si estuvieras aquí conmigo?-** le dijo la rubia, que en su mente pasaban imágenes un tanto intimas de la morena y la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a subir un poco.

- **Oh no no, ni se te ocurra ir por ahí Dianna** \- le dijo la morena rápidamente, poniéndose más nerviosa. Sabía que dos palabras más de la rubia y le seguiría el juego, al conocerse tan bien y la gran confianza que se tenían en cuestiones de sexo, sumado al deseo que siempre había existido entre ellas, hacía que lo que pretendía la rubia no fuera tan descabellado para Lea tratándose de Dianna.

 **-¿Estás sola**?- preguntó Dianna ignorando la negación de Lea, ya que ésta se encontraba totalmente metida en el papel, ayudada por el efecto del alcohol. Debido a que la temperatura de su cuerpo iba subiendo cada vez más a causa de su propia imaginación, la rubia decidió quitarse el molesto pijama y quedarse en ropa interior.

- **Aquí sí, pero en casa no** \- dijo Lea pensando por un momento que podría hacer para quedarse completamente a solas, para después reaccionar rápidamente- ¡ **Dianna a dormir ya!**

 **-Suficiente...-** dijo la rubia en un susurro muy sugerente, ya que sus manos habían empezado a moverse solas por su abdomen, dejando leves caricias que iban bajando por sus muslos y volviendo a subir por su barriga.

 **-Me estas poniendo nerviosa, Di** \- dijo Lea con el teléfono clavado en su oreja, sin querer perderse ningún detalle de la voz de Dianna. Sin darse cuenta estaba entrando en su juego, sabiendo que estaba mal y que el sexo telefónico no era una de las cosas que se hacía con una amiga y menos con una ex, pero teniendo en cuenta que hacía relativamente poco que ya se habían saltado las normas, un poco más no haría daño pensó Lea, queriendo saber hasta dónde llevaría la situación Dianna.

- **Tú me pones de otra manera Lea** \- susurró Dianna soltando un leve suspiro al final, justo cuando sus manos habían pasado suavemente por sus pechos, deteniéndose en los pezones, jugando un rato con ellos.

Lea en ese momento tragó saliva fuertemente, quedándose en blanco y empezando a sentir como su cuerpo reaccionaba a la voz excitada de la rubia. Se dirigió al baño inconscientemente, cerrándolo con pestillo y sentándose encima de la taza del váter.

 **-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo**?- preguntó Lea como pudo, aún afectada por la situación tan contradictoria que estaba viviendo, ya que su cabeza le decía una cosa pero su cuerpo otra muy distinta.

 **-Algo que me gustaría que hicieras tú…-le** dijo la rubia susurrando mientras iba dejando algún suspiro, que cada vez iban sonando más fuertes.

 **-Me vas a matar Di- le** dijo Lea sin poder evitar poner una mano por dentro de sus shorts deportivos que llevaba para estar por casa, notando como las palabras de Dianna iban haciendo efecto en ella.

 **-Pretendo otra cosa en realidad…-** dijo Dianna con la respiración entrecortada debido al aumento de caricias que se otorgaba- **te imagino encima de mí… me encanta cuando estás ahí, con el pelo suelto y mirándome con esos ojos oscuros que se te ponen cuando tenemos sexo…-** Dianna empezó a divagar mientras su mano ya se encontraba debajo de sus braguitas, sin darse cuenta de lo que provocaban sus palabras en Lea, que en ese momento daría cualquier cosa por estar encima de la rubia.

 **-Cómo no pares esto se nos va a escapar de las manos-** le dijo Lea aún con la mano debajo de sus pantalones, soltando un gemido que no pudo evitar justo al final de la frase, ya que mientras iba hablando un dedo se había colado en lo más profundo de su ser, contradiciéndose totalmente con lo que decía. Dianna por su parte pareció despertar de su ensoñación con el gemido de Lea, dándose cuenta de que la conversación era real, excitándose más todavía.

 **-¿Te estás tocando Lea**?- le preguntó Dianna con un tono grave producido por la excitación que estaba sintiendo, escuchando un gemido como respuesta a su pregunta.- **¿Dónde?**

 **-Tengo un dedo dentro…-** le contestó la morena en un susurro mezclado con un leve gemido, provocando que Dianna hiciera lo mismo que estaba haciendo ella, darse placer utilizando sus dedos.

- **Otro… con dos dedos…-** le pidió la rubia con la voz cargada de excitación, dándose cuenta, gracias a los gemidos de Lea, que ésta había hecho caso a su petición.

A partir de ese momento sustituyeron las palabras por respiraciones agitadas y algún que otro gemido a medida que las dos iban aumentando la velocidad de sus gestos.

Cuando les quedaba poco a las chicas para llegar al máximo placer, se escuchó un golpe seco en la puerta del baño de Lea, la cual pegó un bote del susto quitando rápidamente la mano de donde la tenía.

 **-Lea, ¿qué haces?-** le preguntó su novio des de fuera, extrañado por lo que tardaba la morena en volver al salón con él.

 **-Na…nada, ya salgo Matt** \- le dijo Lea intentando tranquilizar su respiración, apartando el teléfono un poco para evitar que Dianna la escuchara pero fue en vano. Al notar que el chico seguía esperándola fuera, no tuvo más remedio que colgar el móvil para después enviarle un mensaje de texto a la rubia.

" _ **Lo siento, he tenido que colgar. Relájate y duerme bien, un beso**_ ".

Y tanto que se relajó. Dianna leyó el mensaje una vez llegó al orgasmo, ya que estaba tan cerca cuando la morena colgó que no se le pasó por la cabeza parar. Una vez acabó se fue a dormir con una sonrisa, sin darle importancia a que el novio de Lea casi las pilla, ya que aún estaba un poco afectada por el alcohol y sólo quería dormir.

Por otro lado, la morena se pasó agua fría por la cara para intentar que se le bajase el calentón y que el chico no le notara nada extraño, para después salir con su mejor sonrisa instalada en su rostro.

 **-¿Qué hacías?-** le preguntó el chico extrañado, el cual estaba sentado en la cama mirándola des de allí.

 **-Nada cariño, cosas de mujeres** \- dijo Lea sin darle mucha importancia, intentando que el chico lo dejara pasar- **¿Vamos a ver una peli?**

 **-Te estabas tocando Lea** \- afirmó Matt sin moverse, empezando a sonreír pícaramente.

 **-¡Claro que no!-** exclamó la morena nerviosamente, sin saber donde mirar.

 **-Claro que sí-** dijo éste riéndose mientras se levantaba para dirigirse donde estaba su novia y atraerla hacia él- ¿te lo pasabas bien?- Le preguntó con un susurro cerca de la oreja, para luego dejar unos cuantos besos en el cuello de ésta.

Lea, que ya estaba encendida de antes, no pudo evitar seguirle el juego a su chico quitándole la camiseta y dejarse besar por él, ya se sentiría culpable luego por tocarse mientras pensaba y hablaba con otra mujer.

Al día siguiente Dianna se levantó en su cama de Londres con un poco de dolor de cabeza, sin entender que hacía durmiendo sólo con sus braguitas, hasta que le empezaron a venir los recuerdos de la noche anterior y su llamada a Lea. Se levantó maldiciendo al alcohol y a sí misma por no saber controlarse, para ir directa a la ducha mientras seguía murmurando cosas para sí misma, y después encontrarse con Molly en la cocina una vez ya vestida.

- **Buenos días rubia** \- dijo su amiga mientras untaba mantequilla en una tostada, levantando la cabeza satisfecha una vez terminada su obra de arte, dándose cuenta de la frustración que tenía Dianna- **¿mala noche?**

 **-¿Se puede saber donde dormiste ayer?-** le preguntó la rubia de mal humor, preparándose un café bien cargado.

-¿ **Me vas a montar una escenita de celos**?- le contestó Molly divertida, llevándose una tostada a la boca y una mirada asesina de la rubia de regalo.

 **-Si hubieras dormido conmigo yo no habría hecho el tonto para variar** \- le dijo Dianna sentándose y agarrando una tostada de su amiga.

 **-¿Qué has hecho**?- le preguntó la chica con curiosidad mientras miraba con algo de tristeza la tostada que se estaba comiendo la rubia.

 **-Sexo telefónico con Lea** \- dijo la rubia rápidamente, tapándose la cara con las manos para evitar que Molly viera como se ponía roja. Dianna tuvo que aguantar unos minutos a que su amiga se calmara y dejara de reír, ya que le había dado un gran ataque de risa.

- **Oh. Dios. Mío** \- dijo Molly enfatizando cada palabra para después volver a reír un poco más- **¿Y me lo perdí? Mátame por favor.**

 **-No hace gracia** \- le dijo Dianna aún con las manos encima de su rostro.

 **-Bueno pero cuéntame, quiero detalles** \- dijo Molly totalmente metida en la conversación y con una sonrisa divertida en su cara- ¿ **Quién empezó? Está claro que tú, el alcohol te vuelve más divertida. ¿Te siguió el juego? Si has dicho que has tenido sexo telefónico es que ella también participó. ¿Y que** …- no pudo acabar su pregunta ya que un trapo de cocina voló directamente hacia su cara, impidiendo que continuara hablando.

 **-¿Qué quieres que te cuente si lo estás diciendo todo tú?-** le dijo Dianna fingiendo molestia **\- Sí, empecé yo, y sí, me siguió el juego. Pero no te diré que hicimos.**

-¡ **Oh vamos! ¡Dímelo Di!** – le pidió la chica poniéndole ojitos, recibiendo como respuesta el dedo índice de la rubia indicándole que no- al **menos dime si acabasteis** \- le volvió a pedir riendo suavemente, viendo como la rubia volvía a ponerse como un tomate.

\- **Yo sí…-** contestó Dianna levantando un poco la vista y viendo los ojos interrogantes de su amiga- **tuvo que colgar porque su novio la interrumpió**.

Otra vez se escucharon las carcajadas de Molly por todo el apartamento de la rubia, que no daba abasto con toda la información que estaba recibiendo esa mañana.

 **-¿La pilló?-** preguntó cómo pudo entre risas.

 **-Pues no lo sé…-** le contestó Dianna preocupándose un poco, ya que al fin y al cabo ella había empezado todo eso.

 **\- pregúntale, pregúntale-** la animó su amiga dando leves palmadas de emoción, ya que quería saber que había pasado.

 **-Preguntarle no… ¿pero crees que debería disculparme**?- le preguntó la rubia jugueteando con su móvil y dejando las tostadas de su amiga a un lado.

 **-¡Disculparte**! – exclamó Molly escandalizada- **si continuó con vuestra conversación subidita de tono es porque quiso Di, y más teniendo el novio en casa** \- dijo para después volver a reír, no daba a crédito con la situación.

 **-Bueno, voy a dar un paseo-** dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba, dejando a la otra chica con la intriga de saber que le contestaría la morena, ya que sabía que Dianna quería estar tranquila mientras hablaba con Lea.

Así que la rubia salió de su piso para caminar un rato por las calles de Londres, perdiéndose entre la gente mientras pensaba que le podría decir a la morena y que era mejor, si enviarle un mensaje o llamarla directamente. Finalmente se decidió por la primera opción, ya que lo veía más correcto después de su última conversación.

" **Buenos días, o buenas noches en Los Ángeles. No me arrepiento de la llamada de ayer porque me gustó pero quizá no estuvo bien, lo siento por eso. Espero que todo esté bien, cuídate".**

Una vez envió el mensaje continuó con su paseo y afrontó el resto de día sabiendo que Lea tardaría en contestar si así lo hacía, debido a la diferencia horaria entre los dos países.

Y así fue, la respuesta de la morena llegó cuando ella se encontraba en el camerino preparándose para un ensayo general antes de la obra de esa noche.

" **No lo sientas, a mí también me gustó aunque no pude acabar de disfrutarlo."**

Dianna tragó saliva al leer la respuesta de Lea, y al ver que ésta no se había cortado mucho decidió arriesgarse e ir un poco más allá, ahora sin alcohol de por medio.

" **Cuando vuelva a Los Ángeles podré pagar mi deuda, así disfrutarás del todo."**

Pulsó rápidamente el botón de enviar para no pensárselo mucho, recibiendo la respuesta de la morena a los pocos minutos.

" **Hecho."**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Habían pasado unas semanas des de el estreno de la obra de Dianna, en las que aparte de trabajar duro en este proyecto también había tenido tiempo de pasárselo en grande con sus amigos, en una ciudad donde los medios no la atosigaban tanto. Ahora se encontraba en Los Ángeles, donde estaría unos días antes de volver a la ciudad londinense para seguir con sus funciones.

En cuanto a Lea, no habían vuelto a hablar desde la famosa llamada telefónica y los siguientes mensajes, en los que supuestamente habían quedado en verse cuando la rubia llegase de Londres. No obstante, Dianna estaba dudando en si llamar a la morena, ya que la situación le parecía bastante surrealista, al fin al cabo según su mensaje si la llamaba era para acabar algo que empezaron por teléfono, y todavía no sabía cómo habían llegado a la situación de sólo quedar para tener sexo.

La rubia se encontraba en su casa, arreglando un poco las cosas mientras esperaba la llegada de su amiga Jessica, con la que había quedado para ponerse al día de sus cosas ya que hacía mucho que no se veían debido a los compromisos de cada una. En eso estaba cuando sonó el timbre de su casa un poco más pronto de la hora acordada con Jessica, por lo que Dianna se dirigió extrañada hacia la puerta debido a que su amiga no solía ser tan puntual. Al abrir se encontró con alguien que no esperaba pero al que tenía mucho cariño debido a los años que había trabajado junto a él.

 **-¡Mark! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-** saludó Dianna alegremente, dándole un abrazo al chico, que se veía un poco nervioso.

 **-¡Ey rubia! Pues no sabía si te encontraría aquí, ya que me dijiste que estabas en Londres…-** le dijo Mark con media sonrisa y moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

- **Sí, estoy en Londres con la obra pero he venido unos días para otros asuntos de trabajo** \- le contestó la rubia, notando el comportamiento extraño del chico- ¿Estás bien?

 **-Sí… bueno de hecho tengo un problema** \- le empezó a explicar el chico, rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente- **he tenido un problema con el coche unas calles más abajo, no me arranca y necesito llegar a una reunión muy importante. Me he dado cuenta que vivías cerca y he venido a probar a ver si estabas**.

- **Oh… ¿necesitas que te llev** e?- le preguntó Dianna con voz preocupada.

- **La reunión tiene pinta de ser larga… ¿Podrías dejarme tu coche? Mañana te lo devuelvo Di-** le preguntó Mark intentando darle pena a la rubia.

-¿ **Mi coche? Creo que no tengo que salir hoy pero… ¿no te irá mejor pedir un taxi?**

- **Cuesta mucho encontrar un taxi en la zona donde es la reunión, es mucho más práctico ir en coche…** -empezó a excusarse el chico- tranquila que no te haré ni un solo arañazo- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-Bueno… está bien, espera que voy a por las llaves-** le dijo Dianna mientras iba en busca de ellas, aun sin estar segura de hacer bien, ya que todo esto le parecía extraño, pero era amiga de Mark des de hacía mucho y no se podía negar a un favor del chico.

Una vez entregadas las llaves y que el chico le agradeciera el gesto, la rubia siguió con sus tareas hasta que llegó su amiga y se dispusieron a pasar la tarde charlando mientras bebían una copa de vino. La tarde pasó y las chicas decidieron cenar algo mientras seguían su conversación, realmente se habían echado de menos y querían aprovechar el poco tiempo que tenian para verse.

 **-Oye por cierto Di** \- le dijo Jessica cuando se encontraban cenando en la cocina de la rubia- n **o me has contado lo de Lea, ¿Qué es eso del beso y las fotos esas subiendo en el mismo taxi?-** le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida y levantando las cejas, haciendo que su amiga rodara los ojos, cansada de las preguntas de sus amigos pero sonriendo debido a los gestos de su amiga.

- **Pues nada Jess, lo del beso fue una reacción tonta de Lea** \- le contestó la rubia llevándose la copa a los labios.

-¿ **Y lo del taxi también fue una reacción tonta de Lea?-** volvió a preguntar Jessica, manteniendo su sonrisa traviesa.

 **-Pues más o menos** \- contestó la rubia riéndose levemente- **pasó lo que te estás imaginando y ya, cambiemos de tema** \- dijo Dianna intentando escabullirse de la conversación.

- **Ah** **no no Dianna Agron, no puedes soltarme tremenda bomba y pretender que me olvide** \- le dijo la chica apuntándola con el tenedor- **cuéntame.**

Justo en el momento que Dianna iba a abrir la boca, volvió a sonar el timbre de su casa haciendo que la rubia sonriera victoriosamente mientras se iba hacia la entrada, escuchando a lo lejos a su amiga diciéndole que no se libraría tan fácilmente.

Dianna abrió la puerta encontrándose con dos hombres con el uniforme de policía, los cuales la miraban seriamente, lo que provocó el estado de alerta en la rubia.

 **-¿Pasa algo agentes**?- preguntó Dianna con preocupación en su rostro.

 **-¿Es usted Dianna Agron?-** le preguntó uno de los policías.

 **-Sí-** dijo temerosamente la rubia, que no sabía a qué venía todo aquello.

 **-¿Es este su coche, señorita**?- le volvió a preguntar el mismo agente, enseñándole una foto donde aparecía su coche en lo que parecía un descampado.

- **Sí pero** …-empezó a decir la rubia pero fue interrumpida por uno de los hombres.

 **-Está usted detenida por práctica de carreras** **ilegales** -le dijo el policía, haciendo que Dianna se asustara, ella no tenía nada que ver en todo eso.- nos acompaña al vehículo por favor- le dijo mientras se apartaba de la puerta señalando el coche de policía aparcado delante de su casa.

 **-Tiene que haber un error señor agente, yo no he podido participar en una carrera ilegal, he estado todo el día en casa…-** empezó a decir Dianna, la cual se encontraba muy nerviosa.

 **-Eso lo tiene que explicar en comisaria** señorita- le dijo el hombre, que se empezaba a impacientar.

- **Dianna, ¿pasa algo?** \- preguntó Jessica apareciendo en la entrada debido a la tardanza de la rubia, encontrándose con la escena.

- **Jess diles que yo no he hecho nada** \- dijo Dianna abrazando a su amiga y empezando a soltar alguna lagrima por la frustración.

 **-Señoritas por favor, acompañenos a comisaria, si es usted inocente lo aclararemos allí-** le dijo el policía que todavía no había hablado, suavizando un poco el tono debido al estado de la rubia.

 **-Di tranquila, ves con ellos y yo os sigo con el coche, ya verás que no es nada-** le dijo Jessica intentando calmar a la rubia, la cual todavía estaba abrazada a su amiga. Ella tampoco entendía nada, pero sabía que lo mejor era hacer lo que los agentes decían, y para eso Dianna tenía que estar tranquila.

- **Como sea otra broma te mato Jessica** \- le dijo Dianna mientras se separaba, pero al ver la cara de su amiga se dio cuenta de que esta vez no era una broma, ella también parecía estar asustada.

Finalmente Dianna acompañó a los polícias hasta el coche patrulla, mientras que Jessica se encargaba de recoger el bolso de la rubia y el suyo propio para después dirigirse hacia la comisaria con su coche, no sin antes llamar al representante de Dianna para que no se filtrara nada a la prensa y para que las ayudara con el tema legal.

Una vez la rubia llegó a la comisaría un agente le explicó que su coche había sido encontrado en un descampado cerca de una carretera sin uso, donde tenían constancia que esa misma noche se había celebrado una carrera ilegal. Además la matrícula del coche de Dianna coincidía con la que había capturado el radar, el cual iba a 230 km/h, no obstante no se podía distinguir al conductor en la foto captada por el aparato. A esas alturas Dianna ya relacionaba a Mark con todo lo que le estaba pasando, estaba casi segura que el chico había participado en la carrera con su coche, lo que no tenía tan claro era si delatarlo. Por un lado no le entraba en la cabeza como Mark había sido capaz de pedirle el coche para tal cosa, más sabiendo que si pasaba algo la que pagaría las consecuencias sería ella, tal y como estaba sucediendo ahora mismo. Sabía por la actitud del chico cuando la fue a ver que realmente estaba metido en un problema, hecho que tampoco la extrañaba, ya que no sabía cómo se lo hacía pero el moreno siempre estaba metido en líos. Al final llegó a la conclusión de explicarle a la policía lo que le había contado el chico: que necesitaba su coche para ir a una reunión. A partir de ahí sería Mark el que contara su historia, ya sea la verdadera o una falsa, pero Dianna tenía claro que no se metería en un problema que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Dianna y Jessica llevaban casi dos horas en comisaría, esperando a que localizaran a Mark para poder solucionar el asunto, hasta que eso no pasase la rubia no podía abandonar el lugar. Con ellas se encontraba el abogado y el representante de Dianna, uno intentando agilizar el proceso para que la rubia se pudiera ir cuanto antes y el otro evitando que todo este asunto trascendiera, pero no tuvieron mucha suerte en esto último ya que poco a poco se fueron amontonando varios periodistas y cámaras alrededor de la comisaría, captando incluso alguna imagen de Jessica mientras fumaba fuera de ella.

En otro lado, Lea se encontraba a punto de entrar en su casa de New Orleans, donde grababa su nueva serie, cuando notó que le vibraba el bolsillo. Cogió el teléfono con una sonrisa mientras ponía la llave en la cerradura para poder acceder a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo.

 **-Jon cariño** \- saludó Lea a través del teléfono, dirigiéndose a la cocina no sin antes pasar por el salón y saludar a su novio con la mano y una sonrisa- **¿Ya me extrañas? Hablamos ayer** \- le dijo riéndose mientras abría la nevera para sacar una botella de agua.

- **Siempre te echo de menos Lea, pero este no es el punto-** dijo Jon con suavidad- **¿Has abierto la tele o twitter?**

 **-Mmm… no, justo acabo de llegar a casa, ¿Por qué?-** preguntó Lea con curiosidad por el nuevo chisme que le iba a contar su mejor amigo.

- **Creo que deberías… Dianna está detenida** \- le explicó Jon con cuidado, intentando no ser demasiado brusco.

 **-¡¿Cómo?!-** Exclamó Lea mientras se le escurría la botella de agua de las manos, creando un gran charco ya que justo se disponía a cerrarla y guardarla otra vez en la nevera.

- **Según parece está ahí por carreras ilegales…-** le dijo Jon, el cual no quería preocupar mucho a su amiga pero tenía la obligación de contarle tal cosa.

 **-Pero no puede ser Jon, ¡cómo va a participar Dianna en una carrera ilegal! Vale que le pongan muchas multas pero una carrera… ¡es de locos!-** iba diciendo Lea mientras dejaba olvidado el desastre que había causado en la cocina y se iba directa al salón, quitando el mando de la tele a su novio, el cual la miraba sorprendido, para buscar rápidamente un canal donde hiciesen un programa de cotilleos.

 **-A ver Lea intenta calmarte, está claro que tiene que ser un error, quizá ni es verdad…** \- decía Jon para tranquilizar a Lea, sin llegar a conseguirlo.

 **-Sí es verdad Jon… está Jessica en la comisaría, es una amiga suya** \- le explicó Lea al chico, ya que finalmente había conseguido encontrar un programa donde estaban explicando lo sucedido, y justo en ese momento pasaban un video con las imágenes que los paparazzi habían conseguido capturar, ninguna de Dianna pero sí las de su amiga- luego te llamo, gracias por avisarme- se despidió la morena rápidamente para buscar un numero en su móvil.

 **-¿Qué pasa Lea?-** preguntó Matt al ver el escándalo que estaba armando su novia.

- **Ahora no Matt** \- dijo Lea sin hacer mucho caso al chico y volviéndose a poner el teléfono en la oreja, esperando impacientemente que le descolgaran el aparato.

 **-Dime Lea** \- saludaron al otro lado del teléfono.

 **-Jessica, ¿Qué está pasando**?- preguntó rápidamente Lea al oír la voz de la otra chica, por suerte no había borrado el móvil de una de las mejores amigas de la rubia.

- **Tranquila, todo está bien. Dianna no ha hecho nada** \- le explicó Jessica tratando de calmar a la otra chica.

 **-Eso ya lo sé, ¿pero por qué la han detenido**?- se apresuró a preguntar Lea.

- **Ha habido una confusión… ya te contará Dianna luego, no puedo hablar mucho Lea** \- le dijo Jessica viendo como por fin entraba Mark en la comisaría, luciendo visiblemente nervioso y con un fuerte moratón en su ojo derecho **\- Escucha tengo que colgar, le digo a Di que te llame** \- le dijo sin dar oportunidad para contestar a Lea, que se sentía impotente des de ahí.

 **-Me voy a Los Ángeles** \- le dijo Lea a su novio sin pensárselo mucho, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

 **-Espera espera** \- le dijo el chico mientras se levantaba para coger suavemente el brazo de Lea, consiguiendo que ésta se girara hacia él- frena un momento cariño.

 **-Matt no tengo tiempo** \- le dijo la morena empezando a impacientarse.

 **-Escucha, según he podido ver en la tele mientras hablabas con una tal Jessica, Dianna está detenida** \- empezó a decir el chico intentando ser comprensivo y no dejar escapar los celos que sentía cada vez que se nombraba a la rubia- **entiendo que estés preocupada amor, pero no lograrás nada si vas. Lo más seguro es que todo se solucione antes de que llegues allí, además mañana trabajas. Lo mejor es esperar las nuevas noticias des de aquí y cuando todo se calme ya hablarás con quien tengas que hacerlo** \- acabó de explicar Matt, intentando que su novia entrara en razón mientras ésta la escuchaba atentamente.

 **-Quizás tengas razón** …- dijo la morena después de sospesar lo que había dicho el chico, si iba a los Ángeles quizá sólo complicaría la situación, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los rumores que habían sobre Dianna y ella.

Mientras tanto Dianna se encontraba dando vueltas en la pequeña celda que le habían adjudicado mientras aparecía Mark y hacía su declaración sobre lo sucedido. La rubia no podía creer estar en medio de ese asunto, había planeado una tarde tranquila con su amiga y ahora se encontraba encarcelada esperando que su supuesto amigo no intentara salvarse mintiendo en contra de ella.

Cuando Dianna ya estaba al borde de la desesperación y a punto de pedir auxilio a algún policía a causa de las miradas perturbadas que le dirigía un hombre que estaba encerrado en otra celda, apareció un agente para informarle que ya podía salir. Fue hacia la sala de espera de la comisaría, donde se encontraban Jessica, su abogado y su representante, los cuales le explicaron que todo se había arreglado ya que Mark confirmó que él había cogido el coche pero añadiendo que se lo habían robado mientras estaba reunido con su representante, llevando a éste como testigo y una denuncia de robo.

Jessica acompañó a una aliviada Dianna a su casa mientras el represente de ésta se encargaba de aclarar lo sucedido con los paparazzi, aprovechando para entretenerlos mientras las chicas de iban de allí. Una vez en casa, la rubia se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama sin querer saber anda de su móvil ni de nadie, se había hecho realmente tarde y eran casi las 5 de la mañana. Estaba a punto de entrar en un profundo sueño cuando escuchó a lo lejos el timbre de su casa seguido de unas voces en su salón. No tenía la intención de hacer caso de las voces de abajo, ya que suponía que había sido Jessica la que había abierto la puerta, pero antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo consiguió distinguir la de la persona que había entrado en su casa. Dejando a un lado el cansancio se levantó rápidamente para bajar furiosa, sin importarle lo más mínimo bajar en pijama y con el pelo alborotado.

 **-¡Tú!-** exclamó Dianna bajando por las escaleras y señalando con el dedo a Mark, el cual estaba en medio del salón de la rubia con cara de arrepentimiento- **¿Quién te crees que eres para meterme en tal lío?** \- le preguntó una vez llegó hasta donde estaba él para empujarle levemente, mostrando su enfado.

 **-Dianna… lo siento de verdad…**

 **-Cállate Mark, cállate antes de que te de una bofetada, la cual te mereces por cierto** \- le dijo Dianna mirándolo furiosamente.

- **Escucha** …-intentó hablar el chico.

 **-Escúchame tu a mi Mark Salling** \- dijo la rubia mientras le daba un toque en el pecho con su dedo índice **\- que sea la última vez que me metes en uno de tus problemas porque te denuncio, ¿me oyes?** \- exclamó Dianna al borde de un ataque de nervios.

- **Di, tranquilízate… ya lo hablaréis mañana, ves a dormir ahora-** le dijo Jessica cogiéndole suavemente la mano para alejarla de el chico.

 **-No, vamos a hablar ahora-** dijo DIanna cerrando los ojos y suspirando fuertemente para tranquilizarse- **Jess, ¿nos puedes dejar un momento a solas?-** le preguntó a su amiga sin apartar la mirada seria que le dedicaba a Mark. Jessica se dirigió al piso de arriba después de vacilar un poco, pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor era que hablaran, con un poco de suerte no tendrían que volver a comisaría, esta vez por un caso de asesinato.

 **-Siéntate** \- le dijo Dianna al chico una vez se quedaron a solas, sin darle otra opción.

 **-Dianna…**

- **Mark** \- dijo ella cortando las disculpas del chico- **¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? Carreras ilegales… era lo que te faltaba** \- dijo Dianna llevándose las manos en la cabeza, no entendía como su amigo había llegado a eso.

 **-Le… le debo mucho dinero a un tipo… si ganaba esa carrera habría saldado la deuda pero todo se complicó…** \- empezó a explicar Mark bajando la cabeza, sabiendo que esta vez había llegado lejos- **perdí mi coche en una partida de póker, por eso te pedí el tuyo… lo siento Di, de verdad.**

- **No me sirven tus disculpas Mark, ya perdí un amigo por hacer estupideces, no quiero perder a otro** \- le dijo seriamente Dianna, sin desviar la mirada ni un momento, viendo como a su amigo le cambiaba el rostro al oír aquello y recordar a Cory.

- **No es lo mismo…-** susurró Mark, incapaz de decir anda más.

 **-¿Sabes que es peligroso, no? El mundo de las deudas es muy oscuro Mark…** \- le dijo la rubia mientras le levantaba suavemente la cara para que pudiera mirarla- **tienes que salir de eso.**

 **-¿Cómo**?- dijo Mark abatido, soltando algunas lagrimas **\- lo he intentado Di, te lo juro**.

- **No lo has intentado suficiente entonces, el chico que yo conocía lograba todo lo que se proponí** a- le dijo la rubia acariciándole el brazo con delicadeza- **incluso dejarme embarazada** \- dijo sonriendo levemente y contagiando a su amigo, haciendo referencia a sus personajes de Glee.

 **-He decepcionado a tanta gente…** \- susurró Mark para después romperse definitivamente, sus problemas con el dinero le habían conducido hacia un espiral de actividades ilegales que había acabado desquiciando a gente cercana a él, era consciente que debía hacer un esfuerzo por recuperar su estabilidad económica y emocional, pero cada vez que lo intentaba acababa empeorándolo. Los dos se pasaron un buen rato en ese sofá, mientras Mark lloraba, totalmente derrumbado, sobre los hombros de Dianna, quien lo abrazaba fuertemente, prometiéndole que le ayudaría a salir de ese pozo.

Finalmente cuando empezaba a salir el sol Dianna se metía en la cama y se disponía a descansar después de un largo día, sin saber que en otro lado del país había una morena que se había pasado toda la noche intentando contactar con ella sin obtener ningún resultado.

Dianna se despertó al mediodía con la idea de tomarse el día con calma, viendo que Jessica había optado por dormir allí e irse a media mañana, dejándole una nota en la cocina. Pasó lo que le quedaba de día viendo series y leyendo un libro que tenía a medias, sin prestar atención a su móvil que estaba apagado desde la noche anterior. Finalmente a media tarde decidió encenderlo para volver al mundo real, consciente de que tendría el aparato colapsado de mensajes y llamadas. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su madre, sin ni siquiera mirar quien la había llamado, sabía que al menos una de esas personas era ella, así que estuvo un rato tranquilizándola y aclarándole todo el malentendido, llevándose de regalo algunas bromas de su hermano, al que escuchaba de fondo. Una vez finalizada la llamada se dispuso a tranquilizar a todos los amigos que se habían preocupado por ella y también a sus fans por twitter, pero al ver la lista de llamadas se sorprendió de ver tantas de Lea, la había llamado 20 veces. Mientras le devolvía la llamada para tranquilizarla a ella primero, se acordó de que Jessica le había dicho algo sobre Lea, seguramente también habría llamado a su amiga.

 **-¡Dianna! ¿Se puede saber porque no me has llamado antes? Llevo todo el día preocupada-** dijo Lea sin prácticamente respirar nada más descolgar la llamada.

 **-Lo siento Lea, he estado durmiendo prácticamente todo el día, se me olvidó llamarte-** contestó Dianna con cierto tonto de culpa pero con una sonrisa al escuchar el dramatismo adorable de la chica.

 **-Bueno te perdono-** dijo la morena haciendo reír a la otra- ¿ **Carreras ilegales, Di?**

 **-Ya sabes que siempre he sido una rebelde** \- bromeó Dianna mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, manteniendo la sonrisa que se le había instalado en el rostro nada más escuchar la voz de la morena.

 **-Ya estás un poco mayor para ir de rebelde** \- le siguió la broma Lea, riéndose ella también- **En serio, ¿todo bien?**

 **-Sí, ya está todo solucionado. Yo no participé en eso y se ha demostrado** \- le explicó la rubia sin querer entrar en muchos detalles- **y no soy tan mayor** \- añadió haciéndose la indignada, consiguiendo una risa leve de la morena.

 **-En la tele han dicho que se encontró tu coche cerca del lugar donde se celebraron las carreras, ¿Qué hacía allí?-** le preguntó Lea, la cual aún no se había quedado convencida con la respuesta de la rubia.

 **-Me lo pidió Mark** \- le explicó la rubia después de soltar un suspiro.

 **-¿Mark? No sé de qué me extraña, un día acabará en la cárcel.**

 **-Pues sí, pero antes acabé yo.** **Estuve toda la noche en una celda Lea, con un tipo dedicándome miradas extrañas-** explicó la rubia haciendo reír a Lea.

 **-Siempre has causado esos efectos Di-** le dijo Lea bromeando, mucho más tranquila al ver que Dianna estaba perfectamente.

 **-¿Los causaba en ti?-** le preguntó Dianna, quedando satisfecha al no oír una respuesta inmediata, ya que se quería vengar de la poca compasión que había recibido por parte de la morena al explicarse su trauma con el hombre de la cárcel.

 **-Aún los causas, ya lo sabes** \- le contestó Lea, dejando ahora a la rubia sin habla **\- por cierto, pensaba que me ibas a llamar cuando estuvieras en Los Ángeles.**

- **La verdad es que estaba dudando si llamarte o no-** dijo Dianna después de unos segundos de silencio.

 **-Es una situación rara, ¿no?-** le dijo Lea, entendiendo las dudas de la rubia, ya que ni ella misma sabía que estaban haciendo.

 **-Hace mucho que no discutimos, es muy rara-** bromeó la rubia haciendo sonreír a Lea **\- esto se nos puede ir de las manos…-** añadió Dianna con un tono un poco más serio.

 **-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar tener ganas de verte ni de estar así contigo.**

-Pero tienes novio Lea- le dijo Dianna sin ningún tipo de reproche en la voz.

 **-Lo sé** \- dijo Lea suspirando, sin saber que decir ante eso, tenía un novio al que apreciaba pero a la vez deseaba a otra chica, definitivamente era una situación rara.

 **-Yo también tengo ganas de verte-** dijo Dianna suavemente después de un rato de silencio.

 **-De aquí dos días vuelvo a Los Ángeles para un par de días, ¿estarás?** – Preguntó Lea – **Aún me debes un café.**

 **-Es verdad** – dijo Dianna sonriendo – **Sí estaré, quedamos y hablamos de esto un poco mejor.**

 **-Perfecto.**

Y así fue, las chicas se encontraron parara cenar en casa de Dianna, evitando así las posibles fotografías que les podrían sacar y consiguiendo un poco más de intimidad.

 **-Pues está muy bueno todo esto, ¿lo has cocinado tú?-** le preguntó Lea mientras disfrutaban de la comida y un buen vino.

 **-En realidad no, lo he encargado-** dijo la rubia riéndose levemente **\- he tenido un día muy complicado, des de lo de la detención me siguen a todos lados y tengo mucho más trabajo.**

 **-¿Cómo llevas todo ese asunto?-** se interesó la morena.

 **-Bien, aguantando a mi representante y su insistencia para lavar mi imagen-** le explicó Dianna rodando los ojos- **Quien más me preocupa es Mark, hablo cada día con el por teléfono des de lo que pasó, no quiero que se vuelva a meter en un lío.**

 **-¿Crees que lo conseguirá?**

 **-Espero que sí.**

Pasaron el resto de la cena hablando de todo un poco, centrándose sobre todo en el aspecto laboral, trasladándose al sofá una vez habían acabado.

 **-¿Lo sueles hacer mucho?-** preguntó de repente Lea, sorprendiendo a Dianna que no sabía a qué se refería la morena ya que estaban hablando de Freddy **\- sexo telefónico** \- dijo Lea aclarando las dudas de la rubia, la cual se puso roja rápidamente.

- **No… yo… lo siento Lea, estaba un poco borracha** \- empezó Dianna sin saber muy bien que decir, levantando un poco la vista y viendo como Lea estaba sonriendo burlonamente al ver su reacción- **pero tú no lo estabas, ¿Te gustó no?-** dijo Dianna recomponiéndose y burlándose ella ahora.

- **Me pillaste por sorpresa** \- dijo Lea desviando la vista, dándose cuenta que se había metido en la boca del lobo ella solita.

 **\- Que excusa más mala Lea** \- dijo Dianna acercándose un poco hacia la morena y acariciando suavemente la pierna de ésta- reconoce que te encantó- le dijo suavemente, intentando poner nerviosa a la chica para devolverle la jugada de antes.

 **-¿Y si lo reconozco que me das?-** le preguntó la morena acercándose ella también, sabiendo lo que intentaba Dianna.

La rubia consiguió todo lo contrario de lo que pretendía, ya que la nerviosa era ella, no podía evitar bajar la mirada a los labios de Lea, deseando que se acortara la distancia que las separaba.

 **-Aún no hemos hablado Di- dijo** Lea en un susurro al ver las intenciones de la rubia.

 **-¿Hablamos luego?-** le dijo Dianna mientras colocaba una mano en el cuello de Lea y la otra en su cintura para acercarla hacia ella y poder besarla. El beso rápidamente se volvió muy pasional, ya que llevaban tiempo deseando versepara poder continuar lo que habían empezado por teléfono.

Con un rápido movimiento la rubia colocó a Lea encima de ella, quedando sentada sobre sus piernas, para así poder tenerla más cerca. Fue bajando sus besos por el cuello de la morena mientras sus manos iban recorriendo su espalda hasta llegar hasta el sitio donde pierde el nombre, logrando un fuerte suspiro de Lea, la cual volvía a perder la razón y a olvidarse del mundo.

Dianna seguía su particular recorrido de besos por el cuerpo de la morena, ahora centrándose en los hombros de ésta, mientras sus manos se dedicaban a acariciar sus piernas cubiertas por una media, las cuales iban subiendo poco a poco llevándose el vestido con ellas, desprendiéndose de él. Lea se quedó sólo con un conjunto de ropa interior negro que dejó embobada a Dianna, la cual no podía evitar admirar el cuerpo que tenía la morena.

 **-¿Sueles llevar este tipo de conjunto cuando quedar a cenar con tus amigas?-** le preguntó Dianna casi susurrando, volviéndose a acercar a los labios de la morena.

 **-Sólo si es una amiga sexy** \- le contestó Lea sonriendo en el beso, mientras desprendía a Dianna del jersey que llevaba- **casi** **nunca llevas pantalones, ¿Por qué los llevas hoy?-** se quejó la morena, acariciando el pecho de la rubia por encima del sujetador, llevando sus besos hacia el cuello de Dianna, la cual empezaba a respirar profundamente. Cuando por fin Lea había conseguido desabrochar el pantalón de la rubia, se escuchó como la puerta se abría, alertando a las chicas, las cuales se separaron rápidamente.

- **Una hora he estado esperando en el dentista, ¡una hora Dianna**!- se empezó a oír la voz de Molly procedente de la cocina, la cual no se percataba nada de lo que pasaba en el salón- **total, para decirme que no me podían arrancar el diente porque soy joven aún y es mejor esperar. ¿No entiende ese dentista que me duele la muela? Pues no, no lo entiende Di.**

En monologo de la chica seguía escuchándose en el salón de Dianna, la cual no daba crédito a la situación, su amiga no podía ser más inoportuna.

 **-¿Por qué tiene llave de tu casa?-** susurró Lea mientras se vestía lo más rápido que podía.

- **Por comodidad** \- dijo Dianna como pudo, ya que se había enredado con el jersey y no podía sacar la cabeza.

 **¿Sois novias?-** le preguntó Lea mientras estiraba de la prenda de la rubia para que pudiera liberarse de ella.

- **Ya te dije que no, ¿a qué viene esto?** \- dijo Dianna susurrando mientras se seguía escuchando la voz de Molly de fondo, todavía indignada con su dentista.

- **A nada, simplemente sería un gesto feo de tu parte estar con otra mientras a tu novia le arrancan un diente** \- le dijo Lea colocándose el vestido.

-¿ **No es más feo lo que haces tú, Lea?-** le dijo la rubia con un susurro más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

 **-Tú querías hablar luego, ¿no? Pues ya hablaremos-** le dijo Lea mientras cogía su bolso y se dirigía hacia la salida, dando un portazo al salir.

 **-¿Me estás escuchando?-** le preguntó Molly apareciendo en el comedor, con una taza llena de helado de chocolate.

 **-¿A ti no de dolía la muela?-** le dijo Dianna al ver la cantidad de helado que se pretendía comer su amiga.

 **-¿Y tú no le guardabas un rencor profundo e infinito a Lea?-** dijo Molly dejando totalmente muda a su amiga.


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola! Primero que nada quiero daros las gracias por los comentarios, los favoritos y lo demás :) Siento el retraso en los capítulos, pero entre la Universidad, las clases de inglés y el trabajo me cuesta encontrar tiempo, pero eso no quiere decir que dejaré de escribir.**

 **Para la persona que me preguntó sobre alguna red social, no tengo de momento pero si me hago alguna te avisaré :)**

 **Gracias otra vez y espero que os guste lo que viene.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 12**

Un día después de la fuga de Lea de su casa, Dianna había decidido ir hasta donde vivía la morena para intentar hablar con ella, aprovechando que tenía que hacer algunos recados. No obstante parecía que Lea no se encontraba en casa ya que no obtenía respuesta alguna. Picó una vez más por si acaso, cuando vio aparecer el coche de la morena, la cual se bajaba del vehículo vestida con ropa de deporte, sudada y con cara de cansancio.

 **-¿Cansada?-** le preguntó Dianna con media sonrisa cuando ésta se acercaba a ella.

 **-Para nada-** le contestó la morena sacándole la lengua mientras abría la puerta- **te esperas dentro mientras me ducho, ¿o tienes prisa?**

- **Me espero, dúchate tranquila** \- le dijo Dianna mientras pasaba y se acomodaba en el sofá, viendo como Lea volvía a tener el humor de siempre y no con el que se fue de su casa la noche anterior.

Así que la rubia estaba esperando pacientemente a que Lea se duchara y arreglara tranquilamente, mientras ella inspeccionaba un poco el lugar con la mirada, dándose cuenta que las fotos donde antes estaba ella habían sido substituidas por otras, en alguna de las cuales aparecía Matt. Es como si la morena la hubiera borrado de su vida, aunque sabía que no era del todo así, sino no se encontraría en ese momento sentada en su sofá dispuesta a aclarar que es lo que pasaba entre ellas. Estaba dándole vueltas a todo esto cuando escuchó el ruido de una llave abriendo una cerradura, y poco segundos después apareció el chico que ahora ocupaba esas fotos, quedándose parado en medio del salón mirando a Dianna con sorpresa.

Esta por su parte no sabía dónde meterse, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Matt hubiera viajado con Lea y ahora no sabía que excusa darle al chico por su presencia en esa casa.

 **-Hola Matt, ¿Cómo va?-** preguntó Dianna, optando por actuar con normalidad aunque por dentro estuviera hecha un mar de nervios.

- **Bien… ¿Qué haces aquí?-** le preguntó el chico todavía sorprendido.

 **-Pues… he venido a recoger un libro que le** **presté a Lea hace tiempo** \- dijo mientras cogía un libro que estaba encima de la mesita del salón, dándole gracias a Lea mentalmente por dejárselo ahí y no ordenar las coas como acostumbraba **\- Lea me ha dicho que esperara mientras se duchaba-** la rubia vio como Matt levantaba una ceja al decir eso último por lo que intentó aclarar rápido la situación- **es que nos hemos encontrado cuando ella volvía de hacer deporte, pero bueno que ya me voy.**

- **Te puedes quedar si quieres… -** le dijo Matt todavía con seriedad en su rostro.

- **No no, si en realidad no sé qué hago esperándola si solo venía a buscar el libro** \- dijo Dianna rápidamente mientras empezaba a ponerse el abrigo y recoger su bolso.

Cuando la rubia ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia puerta vio como Lea bajaba ya arreglada, encontrándose tal panorama en la entrada de su casa.

 **-¡Matt! ¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía en New Orleans** \- le dijo Lea a su novio mientras se acercaba a él para darle un beso.

 **-Me han llamado para hacer un trabajo aquí y me quedaré unas semanas, no te he dicho nada porque quería sorprenderte, pero la sorpresa me la he llevado yo-** dijo Matt mientras se giraba para mirar a Dianna.

- **Ah, Dianna y yo nos hemos encontrado por casualidad y la he invitado a tomar un café** \- le explicó Lea a su novio, inventándose lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

 **-¿A si?-** preguntó Matt levantando una ceja y mirando a Lea, que no sabía cómo salir de la situación.

 **-Sí, y luego he caído en que me tenía que devolver el libro que hacía tiempo le había dejado** \- dijo Dianna metiéndose en la conversación para salvar a Lea- **pero ya me iba, adiós chicos-** se despidió rápidamente para después salir de ahí sin darle opción a nadie de decir nada más.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo después de la rápida salida de la rubia, pero rápidamente Lea se puso a hablar para evitar que creciera más la tensión entre ellos.

 **-Entonces, cuéntame lo del trabajo** -le dijo mientras iba hacia la cocina- ¿ **Quieres algo para comer? Estarás cansado del viaje**

 **-¿En serio piensas que voy a obviar que tu ex novia estaba en tu casa mientras te duchabas**?-le dijo Matt elevando un poco el tono de voz mientras la seguía hacia la cocina.

- **No ha pasado absolutamente nada Matt, nos hemos encontrado y punto** \- le dijo Lea secamente sin mirarle- **¿te hago un sándwich?-** le preguntó mientras abría la nevera, pero Matt la cerró de golpe asustando a Lea, quien se giró mirándole sorprendida.

- **No quiero un maldito sándwich Lea, quiero la verdad** \- le dijo el chico seriamente, sin quitar el brazo de la nevera, de tal modo que tenía a Lea acorralada entre él y el electrodoméstico- **ese libro te lo regaló Jon por tu cumpleaños…-** le recordó Matt, haciendo que Lea suspirara, dándose cuenta de que había llegado el momento de sincerarse con su novio, no podía seguir ocultándole los últimos acontecimientos con Dianna.

 **-Tienes razón, vamos al sofá por favor** \- le dijo la morena con suavidad, consiguiendo que su novio apartara el brazo y se dirigieran al salón- **no ha venido a buscar ningún libro.**

 **-¿Os habéis acostado**?- preguntó Matt directamente, apretando los dientes.

 **-Hoy no…-** susurró Lea bajando la cabeza, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

 **-Esto es increíble** \- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba del sofá repentinamente y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- **¿se puede saber hace cuanto soy un cornudo?**

 **-Matt por favor, siéntate y lo hablamos con calma** …-le dijo Lea en un intento de calmarlo, ya que había empezado a dar vueltas por el salón.

 **-Y una mierda Lea** \- dijo furiosamente Matt mientras cogía su chaqueta y se iba de la casa dando un portazo.

Lea por su parte se había quedado estática en el sofá, con las manos en la cabeza y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Dianna por su parte, después de hacer unas gestiones que tenía pendiente fue a buscar comida a un restaurante japonés, ya que había quedado para comer con Mark, Kevin y Jenna. La rubia se iba a Londres otra vez en dos días y no se quería ir sin antes ayudar en todo lo posible a Mark, por mucho que todavía estuviera enfadada con él por lo del coche no dejaba de ser un amigo que tenía serios problemas y ella no iba a dejarle solo en esto. En un principio la idea de Dianna era tener una comida tranquila con él a solas, pero una llamada de Jenna invitándola a reunirse con ella y Kevin le hizo pensar que tampoco les iría mal compartir ese rato con más gente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los chicos se quedaban en Los Ángeles y le podrían ayudar mejor que ella.

Comieron en el jardín de la rubia, aprovechando que hacía una mañana soleada, dando tregua al frío que les acompañaba esos días, donde se la pasaron hablando y riendo, recordando viejas anécdotas de cuando trabajaban juntos. Después de la comida decidieron seguir pasando la tarde juntos, jugando a algunos juegos de mesa que tenía Dianna, lo que provocó una serie de peleas divertidas entre ellos para ver quien perdía.

Mark y Jenna estaban inmersos en una discusión causada por la incapacidad de la chica al adivinar el dibujo que había hecho este, cuando sonó el timbre de la casa de la rubia. La dueña del hogar se levantó todavía riéndose de la agitada conversa que mantenían sus amigos para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Esperaba que fuese Lea la que llamaba, ya que por muy bien que se lo estuviera pasando no podía evitar estar un poco preocupada por la morena después de que su novio la viera en el sofá de su casa, ya que sabía que esto solo le podía causar problemas a la chica. Pero cuando abrió la puerta no se encontró a quien esperaba, sino a su novio, el cual entró en su casa hecho una fiera.

 **-¡Eres una zorra Dianna**!- le espetó Matt furiosamente, dejando a la chica sorprendida en el marco de la puerta, ya que no se esperaba esa irrupción en su casa- **¿No podías dejar a Lea ser feliz? ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptar que conmigo estaba bien y contigo no?**

Todas las buenas intenciones que llevaba la rubia esta mañana cuando fue a casa de Lea por aclarar las cosas con ella e intentar hacer el menor daño posible a Matt se esfumaron en ese mismo instante, sustituyéndolas por un gran enfado, orgullo y mucha indignación.

 **-Tan bien no estaría contigo cuando se metió en mi cama…-** soltó fríamente la rubia, sin tener en cuenta si Lea le había contado algo al chico o no, simplemente no iba a tolerar que ese hombre entrara en su casa a hablarle así.

- **Estaba mucho mejor contigo, donde va a parar** \- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa irónica- **escondiéndose de todo el mundo y teniendo novios ficticios con el que pasearse por la calle, mientras que a ti te tenía escondida en casa.**

Evidentemente ese comentario le sentó como una patada en el hígado a la rubia, la cual apretaba furiosa la mandíbula sin saber muy bien que contestar, ya que ese fue uno de los tantos motivos de su ruptura con la morena, los novios ficticios que tenía cada una.

- **Ei, ¿pasa algo?-** preguntó Jenna acercándose hasta donde se encontraban DIanna y Matt discutiendo, ya que los gritos se habías escuchado en el jardían- ¿ **Qué haces aquí Matt**?

 **-Matt ya se iba-** dijo Dianna secamente, cortando la respuesta del moreno, el cual todavía la miraba furiosamente.

 **-No, no me iba** \- dijo el chico acercándose lentamente a la rubia- **no te vuelvas a acercar a Lea o tendremos un problema** \- le amenazó señalándola con el dedo.

 **-¿Quién eres tú para decirme a mí lo que tengo o no que hacer**?- le dijo Dianna desafiantemente, encarándole con la mirada sin temor alguno por la proximidad del chico.

 **-Vosotros dos, ya está bien** \- les dijo Jenna intentando calmar la situación- **¡Mark, Kevin! ¡Venid aquí, por favor!-** exclamó la asiática llamando a sus amigos para que vinieran a ayudarla.

 **-Te lo advierto Dianna, déjanos en paz-** volvió a amenazar Matt, sin apartar la mirada de la rubia y sin inmutarse por la presencia de los chicos que ya venían hacia ellos.

 **-Igual el que debería dejar en paz a Lea eres tú** \- le contestó la rubia sin poder evitar callarse- **quizá a mí me tenía encerrada en casa pero por lo menos no se acostaba con nadie más.**

- **Eres una...-** no pudo acabar la frase venenosa que iba dirigida a Dianna ya que sintió como una fuerza lo empujaba fuertemente hacia atrás, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

 **-¡Ni se te ocurra terminar lo que ibas a decir, gilipollas!-** exclamó Mark agarrando a Matt por el cuello de su camiseta mientras lo iba arrastrando hacia atrás para que se alejara de la chica- ¡ **dilo y te parto la cara!**

 **-¡Mark! Ya está bien, suéltalo** \- le pidió la rubia mientras cogía a su amigo por el hombro, intentando que soltara al otro chico- ¡ **Kevin haz algo!**

 **-Venga Mark deja que se vaya** \- dijo Kevin para tratar de ayudar a la rubia- **pero ni se te pase por la cabeza aparecer por aquí otra vez, o seré yo el que te arranque los dientes de un golpe** \- le advirtió el chico seriamente.

 **\- Ya lo has oído, lárgate** \- le dijo Mark a Matt, volviendo a empujarlo- **no te pega ir de malo Kevin** \- dijo el moreno girándose hacía su amigo con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

 **\- No he acabado de hablar contigo Dianna-** le dijo Matt a la rubia, ignorando las advertencias de los dos chicos.

Mark abría la boca para contestarle cuando se volvió a escuchar el timbre en la casa, evitando así otra posible disputa entre los dos hombres. Esta vez fue Jenna quien se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta, esperando que quien fuese el que estaba fuera le sirviese para parar ese momento de tensión que estaban viviendo. Pero la suerte no la acompañó en ese momento ya que cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una preocupada Lea.

 **-Oh, hola Jenna, ¿está Dianna?-** saludó Lea a la asiática sin ver todavía nada de lo que estaba pasando en el interior de la casa de la rubia.

 **-¡Hombre! La que faltaba por llegar, ¿has venido a acabar lo que he interrumpido esta mañana, Lea?-** exclamó Matt dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su novia, a la cual había escuchado llegar des de donde se encontraba.

 **-Matt… ¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó la morena totalmente sorprendida, poniéndose blanca de repente.

- **La pregunta sería al revés Lea, ¿qué haces tú aquí?** \- le dijo Matt seriamente, mirándola fijamente mientras esperaba una respuesta de la morena, que solo atinaba a observar a todos los presentes sin saber dónde meterse.

\- ¿ **Tu sabias que la gente es libre de ir donde le da la gana? Déjala en paz, Matt-** le dijo Dianna al chico, con cierto tonto de enfado en su voz, esperando que se fuera de una vez de su casa.

- **No te metas Dianna** \- le dijo Lea a la rubia, desviando su mirada un momento hacia ella para volver a centrarse en el chico, dejando a Dianna sorprendida, ya que no se esperaba esa contestación por parte de la morena, y menos cuando trataba de defenderla **\- ¿Podemos hablar? A solas.**

Ante los tres protagonistas de la disputa que se estaba llevando a cabo se encontraban Jenna, Kevin y Mark alucinando por la situación, los dos chicos quizá un poco más que la asiática, ya que ellos no tenían idea de que Lea y Dianna volvían a hablar y mucho menos tener algo más que eso.

Matt se quedó pensativo por un momento, dudando en si aceptar la petición de la morena o seguir discutiendo con la causante de sus problemas con ella. No pudo llegar a una conclusión ya que el timbre volvió a sonar por tercera vez en esa tarde, acabando por irritar a Dianna, que no quería ver a nadie más, de hecho tenía ganas de echar a todo el mundo de allí. La rubia se dirigió totalmente enfadada hacia la puerta, encontrándose con una sonriente Molly.

 **-Menos mal que estás porque no encuentro las llaves en este maldito bolso** \- iba diciendo Molly mientras entraba en casa de la rubia sin saludar y rebuscando en su bolso, aun buscando las llaves perdidas- ¿ **Qué tal el día?**

- **Genial-** le dijo Dianna con un claro tono irónico marcado en su voz, con el que consiguió que su amiga sacara la cabeza del bolso para primero mirarla a ella y después paseando la mirada por su salón, pudiendo ver a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí.

 **-¿Eres la novia de Dianna**?- preguntó con descaro Matt a Molly, quien se le quedó mirando con un poco de sorpresa, ya que no sabía a que venía eso ni que pasaba ahí.

 **-¿Te importa?-** le devolvió la pregunta Molly con un tono seco y desconfiado, ya se imaginaba quien era ese chico y no le acababa de gustar.

 **-No, para nada, solo te quiero avisar de los cuernos que llevas-** espetó Matt, intentando molestar a Dianna con ese comentario, la cual se lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

 **\- Los mismos que llevas tu, imagino** \- le conestó Molly con su característica naturalidad, dejando mudo al chico y con una sonrisa divertida a los demás presentes menos a Dianna y Lea.

 **-Bueno ya está bien, todo el mundo fuera de aquí-** dijo Dianna perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba- **bueno, vosotros os podéis quedar chicos, solo faltaría-** les dijo a Jenna, Kevin y Mark, suavizando su tono para dirigirse a ellos.

- **Vamos Matt** \- susurró Lea al chico, agarrándole suavemente el brazo para que la acompañara hacia la salida y así poder tener esa conversación pendiente.

 **-No quiero hablar contigo Lea, déjame** \- le soltó de mala gana el chico, soltándose de su agarre y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, la cual cerró dando un fuerte golpe.

 **-Qué manía tenéis con los portazos** \- dejó ir Molly mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, todavía buscando en su bolso.

Lea se dirigió al sofá de la rubia, ignorando el comentario de la amiga de esta, y se dejó caer en él soltando un fuerte suspiro, demostrando su preocupación por toda esa situación.

Dianna por su parte se fue hacia el piso de arriba, estaba demasiada tensa y nerviosa para seguir ahí, así que optó por darse un baño rápido y tratar de relajarse.

 **-¿Volvéis a estar juntas?-** le preguntó Mark a Lea, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa, a lo que Lea contestó con un suspiro malhumorado.

 **-Creo que deberías hablar con Dianna cuando se calme, y luego con Matt… pero antes aclárate tú cariño-** le dijo Jenna a la morena, acercándose hasta donde estaba y sentándose en una punta del sofá mientras le acariciaba la rodilla con suavidad.

 **-¿Por qué todo es un desastre, Jenna?-** se lamentó Lea llevando sus manos a la cara mientras volvía a dejar un sonoro suspiro.

 **-Porque sino tu vida sería muy aburrida-** le dijo Kevin con una sonrisa, haciendo que Lea rodara los ojos, a veces su vida era demasiado "divertida".

-Chicos me apetece un helado, ¿me acompañáis a darme ese capricho?- les preguntó Molly apareciendo otra vez al salón, dándole la oportunidad a Lea de estar a solas con Dianna, gesto que le agradeció Lea des del sofá con una sonrisa sincera, la primera que le dedicaba a la chica.

-Sí, vamos- aceptó Jenna, liderando al grupo a la salida, los cuales se iban despidiendo de la morena mientras iban saliendo.

Lea se quedó sola en el comedor de Dianna y no fue hasta ese momento que no se dio cuenta del lio que tenía ahora mismo. Sabía que tenía que aclarar las cosas con Dianna y con Matt, pero todavía no tenía claro lo que quería. Apreciaba al chico, realmente le hacía sentir bien, cómoda y segura, y a pesar de todo odiaba haberle hecho daño, aunque era totalmente consciente de que lo podría haber evitado. Por otro lado estaba Dianna, la que había sido la persona más importante en su vida, y la que sin darse cuenta todavía lo seguía siendo. Tenía claro que la quería en su vida, era demasiado especial para ella como para poder estar sin su presencia, pero también sabía que ser solo amigas era algo prácticamente imposible, habían sentimientos en ellas que no tenía con sus amigas, así como tampoco esa atracción a veces frustrante hacia ella, que le hacía cometer actos casi inconscientes. Sabía todo eso pero no podía evitar estar insegura sobre cómo afrontar esa situación, no se planteaba una relación con la rubia, al menos no ahora, sabía que todavía las heridas eran muy recientes y las dos habían tomado direcciones distintas, aunque tenía la sensación de que con una sola palabra de Dianna sería capaz de dejar todos esos miedos e inseguridades a un lado.

Estaba inmersa en ese huracán de sentimientos encontrados que sentía cuando la rubia bajaba con calma, un poco más relajada después de la ducha, encontrándose a Lea tumbada en su sofá con la mirada perdida, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

 **-¿Se han ido todos?-** le preguntó suavemente la rubia, sentándose en el sofá que estaba al lado del que ocupaba Lea.

- **Si… Molly quería helado o algo así** \- susurró Lea, todavía algo pensativa.

- **Esta mujer y los helados… ya roza la obsesión** \- dijo Dianna para sí misma, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

 **-Tenéis algo, ¿no?-** dejó ir Lea tranquilamente, desviando la mirada hacia Dianna, la cual se acomodaba mejor en el sofá, devolviéndole la mirada a la morena.

- **Somos grandes amigas.**

 **-Y nosotras… ¿Qué somos, Di?-** le preguntó la morena un tanto insegura, haciendo que la otra suspirara.

 **-No lo sé Lea…-** le contestó Dianna suavemente, mientras se levantaba e iba a sentarse donde se encontraba ella, levantándole las piernas para sentarse debajo y colocarlas encima de las suyas- **creo que no existe la palabra que nos defina** \- añadió con media sonrisa.

 **-¿Eso es bueno o malo**?- preguntó la morena mientras se incorporaba un poco.

 **-Antes de pensar en eso creo que deberías hablar con tu novio, yo no quiero ser un problema para ti Lea-** le dijo la rubia mirándola fijamente, con suavidad en su rostro **\- Sobre todo quiero que seas feliz, y metiéndome en tu relación no conseguiré eso…**

 **-No sé lo que quiero Di… Matt me aporta muchas cosas pero no son ni la mitad de las que me aportabas tú** \- intentó explicar la morena **\- con esto no quiero compraros ni mucho menos, pero contigo he tenido la relación más sincera y especial de mi vida, contigo nunca tuve el deseo de estar con nadie más, no tuve la sensación de dejar de pensar por unas horas y hacer lo que sentía… con Matt si me pasa todo esto, y quizá** **es porque no me completa todo lo que yo creía.**

 **-Entonces háblalo con él, Lea** \- dijo Dianna intentando que no se notara la emoción en su voz causada por las palabras de la morena- **aunque sea un impertinente no se merece esta situación de incertidumbre-** medio bromeó Dianna para liberar un poco la tensión, haciendo que Lea dejara ir una pequeña sonrisa de resignación.

 **-Luego hablaré con él, si me deja claro** \- le afirmó la morena mientras se acercaba un poco a Dianna, sentándose bien- **siento el comportamiento que ha tenido, no entiendo como se le ha ocurrido venir aquí.**

 **-No te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa.**

 **-Será mejor que me marche, a ver si consigo hablar con él-** le dijo Lea mientras le acariciaba la mano con dulzura para después levantarse y empezar a recoger sus cosas, que estaban tiradas de cualquier manera en el otro sofá.

 **-Vale, llámame cuando puedas, no puedo evitar preocuparme** \- le pidió Dianna haciendo sonreír con ternura a Lea, la cual ya abría la puerta y se apoyaba en ella.

 **-Por cierto Di, ¿esta mañana querías algo**?- le preguntó Lea recordando la visita de la rubia, por lo que había empezado todo ese lío.

 **-Quería hablar contigo de todo esto, nosotras y eso… ya que ayer no me diste oportunidad con tu fuga repentina-** le explicó Dianna, haciendo sonrojar a la morena al recordar su exagerada salida al ver entrar a Molly tan tranquilamente a casa de la rubia.

- **Es que extrañaba meterme en la piel de Rachel Berry** \- bromeó Lea para salir del paso, ya que todavía estaba roja por la vergüenza, haciendo sonreír a la rubia que la miraba con dulzura.

Las chicas no alargaron mucho más su despedida y Lea se encaminó hacia su casa para tratar de aclarar sus sentimientos y su situación con Matt mientras que Dianna se decidía por recostarse en el sofá y leer el libro que había cogido de casa de Lea, intentando no pensar mucho mientras esperaba la llamada de la morena avisándole que todo estaba bien.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 **-Lea te están llamando**

- **Lo sé… -** contestó la morena a su compañera de reparto, Emma Roberts, que la miraba confundida por su actitud. Realmente la entendía, había pasado una semana des de que le confesó todo a Matt y no lo estaba llevando nada bien. Se pasaba las noches discutiendo con él, intentando arreglar algo que ya no tenía arreglo, y esto le afectaba en su trabajo, ya que no conseguía tener la energía que la caracterizaba.

 **-¿No lo vas a coger? Es tu novio** \- le preguntó suavemente la rubia, que no dejaba de mirarla preocupada.

 **-Ya no es mi novio, lo dejamos anoche** \- le contestó Lea, mientras suspiraba y se acomodaba más en la silla de la sala de maquillaje.

 **-Oh, lo siento… ¿Estás bien?-** se interesó Emma, ahora comprendía la cara de cansancio que arrastraba su compañera esos últimos días.

 **-Sí sí… era lo mejor** \- le dijo la morena con media sonrisa forzada. No quería hablar del tema, y menos con alguien del trabajo así que decidió cambiarle de tema mientras miraba su móvil distraídamente, esperando una llamada que todavía no llegaba.

Había sido una semana bastante dura, tanto en el trabajo como en casa. Después de salir de casa de Dianna el otro día, había ido directamente a la suya esperando encontrarse a Matt y así poder sincerarse con él, tal y como tenía que haber hecho desde el primer momento. Tuvo que esperar un poco hasta la llegada del chico, pero finalmente pudo hablar con él e intentó explicarle todos los sentimientos confusos que la rondaban. Matt quiso arreglar las cosas entre los dos, por eso estuvieron cada noche de esa semana hablando y discutiendo hasta tarde, pero Lea no pudo más y decidió hacer bien las cosas y terminó con él. Sabía que no quería al chico como debía hacerlo, y aunque lo apreciaba y le gustaba tener a alguien en casa al llegar de trabajar, no era justo para él no corresponderle.

Y ahora, el día después de haber tomado la decisión correcta sólo podía sentir preocupación y incomodidad respecto a la situación que se le presentaba, en vez de tranquilidad y alivio, que es lo que se suponía que tenía que sentir. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que llamar a su representante para darle la noticia, más que nada para que no se filtrara nada a la prensa demasiado pronto y para llevar la situación con normalidad. También sabía que tanto él como su jefe no acogerán la noticia tan bien como ella quería, ya que no pensaban tanto en su felicidad y paz interna, sino en lo que esto podía significar en su vida profesional.

Mientras Lea se dedicaba a recrear infinitas situaciones que podrían suceder al dar la noticia, Emma no paraba de hablar, contándole algo sobre su próxima escena. Fue en ese momento cuando notó una vibración en su mano, con lo que miró perezosamente el móvil, sabiendo que posiblemente era una nueva llamada de Matt. Pero se sorprendió gratamente al ver que era la llamada que estaba esperando ansiosamente toda la mañana.

 **-Disculpa Em, ahora vengo** \- le dijo Lea a su amiga, haciéndole un gesto hacia el móvil y disculpándose también con la maquilladora.

 **-Hola… ¿Cómo va chica londinense**?- saludó Lea, sintiendo una sensación de tranquilidad que no tenía minutos atrás.

- **Muy bien, creo que cada día amo un poco más la lluvia** \- contestó Dianna al otro lado del teléfono con alegría- **me volveré adicta al olor.**

- **Odiabas la lluvia, Di-** le dijo Lea mientras no podía evitar sonreír. Después de la charla que tuvieron en Los Ángeles, antes de que cada una volviera a su rutina diaria, Dianna le había ido llamando o enviando mensajes, preocupándose por la situación de la morena, ya que sabía que la situación con Matt no le estaba yendo muy bien.

- **Los ingleses me están robando la identidad-** dijo Dianna con un fingido dramatismo, haciendo soltar una pequeña carcajada a Lea- **y tú qué chica neoyorquina, ¿has podido dormir hoy?**

- **No…-** suspiró la morena- **lo hemos dejado**.

- **Oh… ¿estás bien?-** le preguntó la rubia delicadamente.

 **\- Sí, siento un gran alivio en mi… creo que por fin he hecho algo bien.**

 **\- No seas dramática Lea, no lo haces todo mal-** bromeó Dianna para sacar hierro al asunto.

 **\- Contigo lo hice todo mal...-** susurró la morena, haciendo que a la rubia se le encogiera el corazón.

 **\- Eso no es verdad Lea… las dos nos equivocamos pero yo contigo era feliz** \- le dijo Dianna bajando el tono de voz a medida que completaba la frase, no podía evitar recordar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con la que fue su chica.

Las dos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio sin darse cuenta, cada una metida en sus pensamientos, hasta que una voz a lo lejos las interrumpió.

 **-Di, me están llamando para ir a grabar, ¿hablamos luego?**

 **\- Hoy no creo, tengo dos obras seguidas, lo estamos petando** \- contestó la rubia riéndose, contagiándose otra vez por la alegría que llevaba al principio de la conversación.

 **\- No lo petareis del todo hasta que la gran Lea Michele venga a veros** \- le dijo Lea con una arrogancia fingida, para después reírse junto a Dianna.

 **\- Entonces no lo petaremos nunca-** dramatizó la rubia – **adiós Lea, que tengas un buen día** \- se despidió finalmente Dianna para después colgar el teléfono y dejar a la morena ir a trabajar.

Lea se quedó pensando un momento en la última frase de la chica antes de volver a su rutina diaria, quizá sí que lo petarían.

Lea pasó el día entre escenas y directrices, trabajando duro para que la serie se pudiera estrenar el día que pretendían los productores. Llegó a casa un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbraba, ya que últimamente tenía que repetir alguna que otra escena por su falta de concentración debido al cansancio que acumulaba, encontrándose a Matt en la casa aún.

- **Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí, Matt**?- le preguntó al chico, que estaba sentado en el sofá esperándola, mientras ella se dirigía hacia la cocina pesadamente.

- **Te he dejado comida** \- le dijo mientras se adentraba en la cocina él también.

 **-Oh gracias…** \- le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, abriendo la nevera para buscar su ansiada cena- **pero pensé que ayer quedaron las cosas claras…**

 **-Creo que aún nos queda mucho por hablar Lea, yo… te puedo perdonar** \- le dijo el chico en un susurro, intentando hacer entrar en razón a la chica.

 **-Matt…-** dijo cansadamente Lea, girándose hacia él- **llevamos una semana entera hablando sobre esto… ¿no entiendes que te voy a hacer más daño? Necesito estar sola por un tiempo…**

 **-Tú lo que quieres es ir corriendo hacia Dianna, ¿pero no ves las fotos que suben? Cada día esta con una persona distinta, ¡da igual si es hombre o mujer!-** exclamó el chico gesticulando con las manos, mientras Lea se sentaba tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina para empezar a cenar.

 **\- Me da igual lo que haga Dianna, no voy a volver con ella si es lo que estás pensando, necesito tiempo para mí, ya te lo he dicho-** le explicó la morena, evitando hacer un comentario sobre los gustos sexuales de la rubia, que no eran para nada los que pensaba su ahora ex novio.

 **\- No te entiendo Lea, debería ser yo el que necesita tiempo, ¡me has puesto los cuernos y me dejas**!- volvía a exclamar Matt, aumentando el tono de voz.

 **\- Si estuviera bien contigo y te quisiera no te los habría puesto… -** le explicó la morena suavemente, intentando no herir al chico- **evidentemente no lo hice a conciencia, no lo pude evitar… No quiero hacerte más daño, ¿lo entiendes?**

 **\- Si no quisieras hacerme daño me lo habrías dicho des de el principio, no hagas como que te preocupas por mí ahora** \- espetó Matt enfadado **\- mañana me voy, no quiero molestar más a la señorita** \- acabó diciendo mientras se iba al piso de arriba y dejaba a Lea en la cocina, realmente preocupada por el chico.

Pasó una semana más de trabajo para Lea, en la que se encontraba mucho mejor anímicamente que la anterior, había ido hablando con Matt por teléfono para ver como estaba, pero el chico quería saber más bien poco de ella, y en el fondo lo entendía.

Era viernes y estaba preparando su maleta para un supuesto viaje a Los Ángeles, es lo que había dicho a todo el mundo, que necesitaba ese fin de semana para desconectar en la que había sido su ciudad esos últimos años, para ver a sus amigos y descansar. Lo que nadie sabía era que en realidad no estaba planeando eso, sino ir a ver la obra de teatro de Dianna a Londres. No sabía si iba porque tenía ganas de ver su trabajo o simplemente porque la echaba de menos, pero estaba decidida a pasar esos dos días libres en la ciudad londinense con la rubia. Seguían sin definir su situación, algo bastante complicado en ese momento, pero tampoco quería pensar en eso, simplemente en vivir el momento y hacer lo que sentía, ya era hora de pensar un poco más en ella y un poco menos en la gente que la rodeaba profesionalmente.

Hace dos días le pidió a su representante que le comprara un billete para Los Ángeles, lo anunció por twitter y rebuscó viejas fotos en su móvil para ir colgando des de Londres, lo tenía todo planeado, nadie debería por que enterarse de su estancia en la ciudad europea. El único detalle que todavía no sabía cómo esquivar era las posibles fotos que le pudieran hacer una vez estando ahí, pero en eso ya pensaría más adelante.

Una vez se encontraba en el avión, se dedicó a comprar su entrada para la obra del sábado por la noche y a reservar una habitación de hotel en el centro de la ciudad. En un principio había pensado avisar a Dianna de su visita, pero decidió hacerle una vista y así poder ver la obra tranquilamente, sin que la rubia supiera que estaba siendo observada por ella.

Una vez llegó a la capital británica, Lea se dirigió a su hotel para poder descansar un poco, revisar su twitter y colgar alguna foto, para después empezar a preparase para la noche. Nunca había usado una, pero decidió ponerse una peluca rubia esa ocasión, junto con unas gafas y un sombrero, toda precaución era poca, ya que cualquier fotografía podría echar a perder su maravilloso plan.

Llegó al teatro y se dispuso a disfrutar de la actuación de Dianna, la cual la sorprendió gratamente, ya que era un papel que se salía de lo que estaba acostumbrada de ver en ella. Rápidamente se engancho a la obra y se le pasó el tiempo volando, admirando el trabajo de todo el equipo, pero centrando más su atención en la protagonista de la obra.

Una vez finalizada la actuación, intentó ir al camerino de la rubia, pero un hombre bastante grande le impidió entrar a la zona reservada para los actores y miembros del equipo técnico de la obra, por lo tanto decidió esperar a Dianna fuera del teatro. Gracias a la cantidad de fans que había fuera esperando por una foto de los actores, dedujo que salían por la puerta trasera, así que se quedó allí un buen rato mientras fumaba un cigarrillo.

Empezaron a salir algunos actores, hasta que finalmente salió la rubia, contenta como siempre al ver a gente esperando por ella, así que inmediatamente se puso a repartir autógrafos y abrazaos con todo aquel que se encontraba allí.

 **-¿Me firmas un autógrafo, Dianna?**

 **-Claro** \- contestó la rubia con una sonrisa mientras recogía el panfleto de la obra de una mano que había aparecido de repente, entre la otra gente que -también reclamaba lo mismo- **¿A quién se lo dedico?-** preguntó la rubia mientras empezaba a plasmar su firma.

 **-A Lea, por favor** \- contestó la morena, agrandando su sonrisa al ver como la rubia levantaba la cabeza rápidamente, reconociéndola a pesar de la peluca y sorprendiéndose por encontrarla allí.

 **-Aquí tienes-** le dijo Dianna con una gran sonrisa, entregándole su autógrafo mientras señalaba un bar que había en la esquina con la cabeza, diciéndole con gestos que la esperara allí.

Dicho y hecho, Lea fue para ese bar a esperar a que la rubia acabara de satisfacer a todos sus seguidores. Pidió una cerveza para después sentarse en una mesa un poco alejada de la multitud, donde se acordó del autógrafo que le había firmado la rubia, así que se dispuso a rebuscar en su bolso para poder leerlo.

" _ **Para la chica con peluca más sexy del mundo, con cariño, Dianna"**_

 **-¿Estás satisfecha con tu autógrafo?-** preguntó la rubia sorprendiendo a la morena, que estaba con la mirada fija en el trozo de papel y una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-No del todo** \- contestó Lea levantando la vista hacia ella, viendo que estaba sentada enfrente suya bebiendo una cerveza que acababa de pedir- **también soy la mujer sin peluca más sexy del mundo, no has matizado** \- añadió sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo reír a la rubia.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí? Te hacía en Los Ángeles** \- le preguntó Dianna, quien todavía estaba sorprendida por la visita de la morena.

 **-¿Cotilleas mi twitter, Agron?-** preguntó la morena haciendo un divertido gesto con sus cejas.

 **-¿Algún problema, Michelle?-** replicó Dianna imitando a Lea y contagiándose de su risa- **me podías haber avisado, te habría enseñado mi camerino.**

 **-Es que es todo** _ **top secret**_ **, sabes** \- explicó la morena riéndose **\- y también quería que fuera sorpresa.**

 **-¿Nadie sabe que estas aquí?** \- preguntó la rubia, viendo como Lea le respondía negando con la cabeza- ¿ **ni tu representante**?- volvió a preguntar encontrándose otra respuesta negativa por parte de la morena.- **Gracias por venir, Lea** \- le agradeció mientras apretaba cariñosamente una de las manos de la chica.

- **No** **hay de que, tenía ganas de ver tu obra, has recibido muy buenas críticas** \- le dijo Lea mientras le correspondía el gesto y también apretaba su mano.

 **-¿Cotilleas a mis críticos?-** bromeó la rubia- **¿te ha gustado?**

 **-Mucho, has estado increíble Di, felicidades** \- contestó la morena con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo, haciendo que Dianna le correspondiera la sonrisa, un tanto avergonzada.

 **-Hasta cuando te quedas**?- le preguntó la rubia, para después hacer una señal al camarero para que les llevase otra ronda.

 **-Mañana después de comer cojo el vuelo, el lunes por la mañana trabajo** \- contestó Lea, aceptando gustosamente las cervezas que les acababan de traer.

 **-¿Has hecho este viaje sólo para una noche**?- dijo Dianna totalmente sorprendida, mirando con ojos interrogantes a la morena.

 **-Ajá** \- contestó dando un pequeño sorbo a su botella- **sólo depende de ti que valga la pena-** añadió mirándola fijamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su -rostro.

 **-Muy bien, hagamos que valga la pena** \- dijo Dianna sonriendo y dejando un par de billetes en la mesa- **vámonos, vas a conocer la noche londinense, forastera.**

Las chicas se fueron rápidamente de ese bar, para dirigirse a varios pufs de la ciudad. Dianna iba haciendo de guía para la morena, indicándole sus sitios favoritos, hasta acabar en una discoteca no muy famosa de Londres, pero que musicalmente se adaptaba bastante bien al gusto de las dos, teniendo en cuenta que era algo distinto.

 **-¿No te vas a quitar esa peluca?-** le preguntó Dianna a la morena, acercándose a ella debido a lo alta que estaba la música en ese local, y sin parar de bailar.

 **-¿No decías que estaba sexy con ella?-** contestó Lea riéndose, mientras jugueteaba con su pelo falso en modo de broma.

 **-Estás sexy siempre** \- dijo la rubia colocando sus manos en la cintura de la morena, acercándose aún más para poder bailar mejor con su acompañante. Lea le contestó con una sonrisa y siguió bailando con ella, sin importarle el cansancio que ya empezaba a acumular.

Siguieron bailando y pasándoselo bien en esa pequeña discoteca de la capital británica, disfrutando cada pequeño momento, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no salían a pasárselo bien juntas, sin fiestas oficiales de por medio.

Entre baile y baile, Lea llevaba un rato intentando descifrar que era esa manchita que podía distinguir en el cuello de la rubia. Así que aprovechando que el foco del local, que iba dando vueltas iluminando a la gente, pasaba por encima de ellas, pudo identificar que era el causante del cambio de tono en la piel de la rubia.

 **-¿Tienes un chupetón?-** preguntó la morena de repente, sorprendiendo a Dianna por un momento.

 **-Eh… quizá, no lo sé** \- empezó a decir la rubia un poco nerviosa pero sin mentir, realmente no se acordaba si lo tenía o no.

 **-Veo que te lo pasas bien en Londres-** soltó Lea, pero sin ser un reclamo, incluso había un cierto tono divertido en sus palabras.

 **-No me puedo quejar, pero echo de menos muchas cosas…-** le contestó la rubia, volviendo a recuperar la distancia que había antes entre ellas, acercándose hasta a quedar a centímetros de ella.

-¿ **Cómo qué?-** preguntó la morena en un susurro, bajando la vista hacía los labios de Dianna, que la miraba con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos.

 **-Cómo esto…-** dijo Dianna para después acabar de recortar distancias y juntar sus labios con los de la morena, que ya la esperaba ansiosa. Tanto una como la otra habían estado toda la noche esperando este momento, en el que por fin volvían a besarse des de esa noche en casa de la rubia en Los Ángeles, aun que esta vez sin novios ni complicaciones de por medio. Empezó como un beso suave y tierno, cargado de complicidad, que poco a poco pasó a ser más pasional, un beso que solo les aportaba buenas sensaciones y que completaba una noche que estaba siendo especial y divertida para las dos.

 **-Oh, ¡esta canción me encanta!-** exclamó Dianna una vez se habían separado, volviendo a bailar pero sin separarse de la morena.

 **-Sólo te gustan cosas raras-** dijo Lea riéndose, ya que no conocía la canción que estaba sonando en ese momento.

 **-No hace falta que lo jures…-** le contestó la rubia, mirándola divertida, esperando a que Lea captase la indirecta dirigida hacia ella y ganándose un golpe en el brazo una vez la morena había captado la broma.

Las chicas siguieron bailando durante un rato más, pasándolo bien entre bromas y besos fugaces, hasta que decidieron salir e ir caminando tranquilamente hacia el hotel de Lea, que no quedaba muy lejos de aquel sitio.

 **-Entonces… ¿te ha gustado la ciudad?-** le preguntó Dianna a Lea, mientras caminaban cogidas del brazo, debido al frío que asechaba en la ciudad.

 **-Sólo he visto bares y discotecas, Di-** contestó la morena riéndose, contagiando a su acompañante.

 **-Tienes razón** \- le dijo la rubia soltando una pequeña carcajada- **¿te lo has pasado bien, al menos?**

 **-Contigo siempre me lo paso bien** \- le contestó Lea girando la cabeza para mirarla- **excepto cuando te da por discutir conmigo** \- añadió bromeando.

 **-Si sigues sorprendiéndome y regalándome noches como esta no creo que me dé por discutir mucho** \- dijo Dianna regalándole una tierna sonrisa a la chica.

 **-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-** preguntó la morena después de algunos minutos en silencio.

 **-A tu hotel, ¿no?-** contestó Dianna algo confundida **\- me he ofrecido a acompañarte, no has bebido tanto como para no recordarlo** – bromeó la rubia.

 **-No me refiero a eso** \- dijo Lea suavemente **\- lo nuestro… esto que no sé que es… ¿a dónde va?**

 **-Lea-** la nombró Dianna suavizando su tono, mientras paraba de caminar para girarse hacia la chica y mirarla directamente- **no tenemos ninguna prisa, las dos nos hemos hecho mucho daño en el pasado y ahora estamos recuperando lo que teníamos en un pasado, confianza y una gran amistad. Significas mucho en mi vida y me alegro de haber dejado atrás el orgullo y la tozudez, no me daba cuenta de lo mucho que he echado de menos pasar tiempo contigo y no quiero dejar de hacerlo.**

 **-Di… hasta ahora no pensaba en nada, todo ha ido muy rápido, primero no parábamos de discutir y luego pasó lo que pasó… y siguió pasando…-** empezó a decir Lea sin saber explicarse claramente, poniéndose algo nerviosa.

 **-Ey tranquila** \- susurró la rubia, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Lea, intentando tranquilizarla- **no te estoy entendiendo-** añadió sonriendo, haciendo que Lea suspirase para calmarse y buscar las palabras adecuadas.

 **-Estoy empezando a sentir cosas hacia ti Di, bueno… creo que nunca he dejado de sentirlas** \- explicó Lea removiendo las manos nerviosamente **\- y no sé si voy a ser capaz de ser solo tu amiga, amigas que de vez en cuando van a la cama… Hasta ahora lo había llevado bien, lo llevo bien** \- aclaró **\- pero sé que empezaré a tener la necesidad de estar más contigo, de saludarte con un beso en los labios, de llamarte sin ningún motivo en concreto, de hacer locuras como las de hoy solo para verte cinco minutos…**

 **-Lea…-** susurró Dianna visiblemente emocionada **\- yo… yo también siento cosas por ti, pero no sé si estoy preparada para empezar una relación de nuevo, no si todo sigue igual que antes…**

 **-No estoy diciendo eso-** le aclaró la morena- **se que aún quedan muchas heridas que cicatrizar y que cada una lleva un ritmo de vida distinto a la otra. Me gustaría hacer bien las cosas por una vez, ¿por qué no empezamos des de cero? Poco a poco, sin prisas.**

-¿ **Cómo se empieza des de cero?-** susurró Dianna, llevando sus manos al rostro de Lea para acercarse un poco más hacia ella y juntar su frente con la de la chica.

 **-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos?-** dijo la morena susurrando también, mirándola con ojos brillantes debido a las lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

 **-Me apasiona el riesgo** \- le contestó la rubia con una sonrisa, deslizando un dedo cerca de los ojos de Lea, quitándole una lágrima que acababa de soltar.

Esa noche decidieron pasarla juntas en el hotel de la morena, durmiendo abrazadas sin saber que pasaría entre ellas en un futuro ni a donde les llevaría todo eso. Lo único que sabían era que hacía tiempo que no se sentían tan bien, tan como en casa y era un sentimiento que no querían que se marchase. Lea nunca le dijo a Dianna que esa conversación empezó debido al sentimiento de inseguridad que le entró al ver un chupetón que no era de ella en el cuello de la rubia, sabía que si seguía viéndose de vez en cuando con ella no podría soportar saber que ésta estaba con otras mujeres, y lo peor es que no tenía el derecho para prohibirle nada. Lo que no sabía la morena era que Dianna la conocía mucho más de lo que se pensaba, y sabía perfectamente que la chica seguía siendo un mar de dudas que la conversación que habían tenido no las habían aclarado. No obstante, después de las palabras de Lea y de pasar una noche entera abrazada a su cintura, la rubia había comprendido que este era el lugar que quería ocupar, se habían acabado las noches de fiesta donde terminaba con alguna chica que no conocía o incluso con alguna amiga suya, quería terminar en la cama con Lea, entregándole mimos que sólo podían ir dedicados a ella, aun que les llevara un tiempo conseguir ese final.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Un breve rayo de luz mañanera iluminaba la habitación de hotel de Lea en Londres, donde se encontraba ésta durmiendo plácidamente, envuelta en las mantas tal y como si fuera un gusano. En ese momento entraba Dianna delicadamente en la habitación, sin hacer mucho ruido por si la morena seguía durmiendo, encontrándosela tal y como imaginaba. Nada más verla esbozó una tierna sonrisa, estaba realmente adorable en esa posición.

 **-Lea… Lea despierta-** susurró la rubia levemente, acariciando con suavidad el rostro de la morena, consiguiendo que poco a poco abriera los ojos.

 **-Mmm… déjame dormir un ratito más…-** se quejó Lea hablando pausadamente, debido al sueño que arrastraba.

 **-Son las 10 de la mañana Lea, tenemos que aprovechar el día** \- le dijo Dianna con energía, mientras no podía evitar sonreír ante la actitud infantil de la chica.

 **-¿Huelo a café?-** preguntó la morena todavía con los ojos cerrados.

- **No sé cómo puedes oler algo con la nariz debajo de las sabanas-** dijo la rubia riéndose, ya que Lea seguía tapada hasta arriba, sólo le veía un poco de pelo.

- **Yo siempre huelo el café-** le aseguró Lea sacando el dedo índice para reafirmar lo dicho, para segundos después volver a meterlo rápidamente.

 **-Si sigues oliendo se va a enfriar** \- contestó Dianna, viendo como sus palabras surgían efecto ya que la chica sacó la cabeza para observar que efectivamente había café, con algo de fruta y bollería.

 **-¿Me has traído el desayuno en la cama, Di?-** preguntó la morena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se sentaba en la cama esperando que Dianna se lo acercara.

- **Ya que tú me sorprendiste ayer, que menos que hacerlo yo ahora, aunque sea solo con esto-** le explicó la rubia mientras le llevaba la preciada comida y se la colocaba en su regazo.

 **-Me acabas de alegrar la mañana-** le dijo Lea, esbozando una dulce sonrisa **\- ven a desayunar conmigo** \- pidió mientras palmeaba el sitio libre en la cama al lado suyo y le daba un tierno beso cuando ésta se colocó a su lado.

Las dos estuvieron un rato en la cama desayunando tranquilamente mientras planeaban el día que se les presentaba, Dianna quería aprovechar las pocas horas que le quedaban a la morena en la ciudad para enseñarle algunos rincones diurnos. Cuando acabaron, Lea se fue a la ducha mientras la rubia se quedaba tumbada en la cama viendo la tele mientras la esperaba, ya que ella ya estaba lista. En ese momento su móvil sonó, haciendo que apartara la vista de la pantalla para ver quien la estaba llamando.

 **-¡Buenos días!-** saludó alegremente Dianna a su interlocutora.

 **-¿Buenos? Como siempre vives en tu mundo, Di.**

 **-Hola a ti también Molly-** ironizó la rubia- **¿Qué te pasa?**

 **-¿No has recibido ninguna llamada de tu representante?**

 **-De hecho sí, pero las he ignorado-** le explicó despreocupadamente Dianna- **siéntete privilegiada por que no pensaba contestar ninguna llamada hoy.**

- **Muy privilegiada no me siento cuando me cambias por otras rubias-** le contestó su amiga riéndose levemente.

 **-¿De qué me estás hablando?-** preguntó Dianna sin entender nada, viendo como Lea salía del baño sólo con una pequeña toalla.

- **Que hay unas fotos tuyas con una rubia en el baño de una discoteca de Londres corriendo por todo internet** \- le explicó Molly esperando una reacción dramática por parte de la chica, pero sólo obtuvo silencio, ya que no sabía que su amiga se había quedado embobada viendo como Lea se estaba cambiando **\- ¿me has escuchado**?- preguntó levantando un poco la voz.

- **Eh… sí-** contestó Dianna saliendo de la ensoñación- **¿Qué me decías?**

-¡ **Que hay fotos tuyas con otra chica! ¡Besándoos y paseando abrazadas**!- exclamó su amiga a punto de perder la paciencia.

 **-¿¡Cómo!?-** exclamó Dianna, prácticamente saltando de la cama, asustando a Lea que se encontraba concentrada pensando en que camiseta se pondría **\- ¿se ve quien es la chica?-** preguntó alarmada, mirando nerviosamente a la morena que la observaba confundida, sin saber qué pasaba.

 **-No no, te ves tú-** le aclaró Molly- **hecho que debería preocuparte más… a no ser que sea alguna actriz famosa o una modelo ardiente, ¡o una reina del pop!** \- empezó a decir su amiga, divagando ella sola- ¿ **era Lady Gaga?**

 **-Deja de decir tonterías, haz el favor** \- le dijo la rubia seriamente **\- envíame las fotos o una página donde salgan, por favor-** le pidió Dianna suavizando el tono- **luego** **hablamos, Molly** \- se despidió finalizando la llamada.

-¿ **Qué pasa, Di?-** preguntó Lea acercándose a la rubia, que se encontraba dando vueltas por toda la habitación mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo desesperadamente- **deja de dar vueltas que harás un agujero-** le dijo la morena agarrándole el brazo suavemente para que parara de caminar.

 **-Nos han hecho fotos…-** explicó Dianna con temor, sin atreverse a mirar a Lea.

 **-Pero… ¿se ve algo?-** preguntó Lea empezando a ponerse nerviosa, no podía ser que después de ser tan cautelosa con el viaje las hubiesen pillado así de fácil.

 **-No sé… no he visto las fotos-** empezó a decir Dianna mientras rebuscaba en su móvil, viendo como Molly le había enviado las fotos que le había pedido- **no se ve que eres tú, tranquila** \- dijo la rubia con alivio, después de mirarlas por encima y pasárselas a la morena.

 **-Pero tú sí que te ves Di** …-le dijo la morena observando las fotos detenidamente- **podría pasar como un abrazo alcoholizado de amigas si tu mano no se encontrara en mi culo** \- espetó Lea en una mezcla de regañina y broma.

- **Primero, no estábamos alcoholizadas, y segundo, yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas ese culo Michelle** \- le dijo la rubia señalándola con el dedo y dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada mientras se sentaba en la cama.

 **-¿Te das cuenta?-** dijo Lea llamando la atención de la rubia, sentándose a su lado- **te permites el lujo de bromear en una situación como esta, ¿te imaginas como hubiésemos actuado hace unos años? Estaríamos chillando como histéricas-** le recordó Lea riendo, pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Dianna para acercarla a ella, aprovechando la rubia para apoyar su cabeza en los hombros de la chica.

 **-Estoy a punto de firmar un contrato… esta es mi ruina…-** se lamentó la rubia aún recostada sobre la morena, la cual le acariciaba el pelo suavemente.

 **-Lo vas a firmar y lo sabes, esto no cambiará nada** \- le aseguró Lea, totalmente convencida de sus palabras.

 **-¿Cómo estás tan segura?**

 **-Por qué eres una actriz estupenda a la que no paran de lloverle ofertas, y…-** dijo Lea cortando su explicación para crear suspense, mirándola con diversión- **que salgan fotos tuyas con otra chica no es algo que vaya a sorprender a mucha gente, se te nota a leguas-** añadió soltando una carcajada, que se magnificó al ver como Dianna levantó la cabeza de su hombro totalmente indignada.

- **Perdona, pero a mí no se me nota** \- espetó la rubia mirando mal a su acompañante, la cual no podía parar de reír.

- **Dianna por favor, se te cae la baba cada vez que ves a una chica guapa** \- le dijo Lea molestándola, intentando contener la risa para no enfadar más a la rubia.

 **\- Está mal mentir Lea, te crecerá la nariz** \- le dijo Dianna intentando contraatacar, ya que sabía que la morena tenía un poco de razón, a veces no lo podía disimular.

\- **No te metas con mi nariz** \- se quejó Lea tapándosela con las dos manos- **entonces, ¿por qué te crees que siempre han pensado que tú y yo teníamos algo? Se te nota Di, no pasa nada**.- añadió Lea para después levantarse y dirigirse hacia donde estaba su maleta, dejando a Dianna totalmente incrédula, sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

 **\- Quizá es a ti a quien se le nota, con tantos "te quiero, eres estupenda" a toda mujer que conoces** \- la acusó Dianna, señalándola con el dedo.

 **-Yo no hago eso** \- espetó Lea ofendida- **además yo no soy lesbiana, no se me puede** **notar nada** \- añadió la morena, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de la rubia- **no me mires así, eres la única novia que he tenido.**

 **-Pero te has acostado con alguna más** \- dejó caer la rubia, mirando des de la cama como Lea se dedicaba a ordenar su ropa.

 **-No estábamos hablando de mi sexualidad si no recuerdo mal-** dijo Lea tratando de cambiar el tema- **¿Qué vas a hacer?**

 **-Pues no lo sé** \- dijo la rubia dejándose caer en la cama mientras suspiraba- **supongo que** **empezar por cogerle el teléfono a mi representante.**

 **-Es un paso, sí-** murmuró Lea, concentrándose ahora en organizar su neceser.

 **-Creo que hoy no podremos hacer mucho turismo** …- comentó Dianna llevándose las manos a la cara, todavía tumbada en la cama.

- **Ponte una peluca, a mi me funcionó-** le contestó Lea en tono de broma, quitándole importancia al asunto.

 **-Me han visto con tantos colores distintos en el pelo que seguro me reconocerían** \- explicó la rubia, ahora mirando los movimientos de Lea **\- Ya ordenaras eso luego Lea, ven aquí-** le pidió la rubia poniendo cara de pena.

 **-El rosa te quedaba estupendo, deberías planteártelo-** le dijo la morena sonriendo, mientras dejaba a un lado su maleta y aceptaba la petición de Dianna, colocándose a su lado en la cama.

 **-¿Y las pintas de punk también me las debería plantear**?- le preguntó la rubia girándose hacia Lea, colocando su cabeza en el pecho de la morena para después abrazarla fuertemente.

 **-Por supuesto** \- le dijo pícaramente Lea mientras le acariciaba con suavidad el pelo, ganándose un pequeño beso en el cuello de la rubia.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, simplemente abrazadas y regalándose alguna que otra caricia, hasta que el teléfono de Dianna interrumpió aquel momento de paz.

 **-Hola…-** contestó la rubia con desgana al ver que era su representante, volviendo a refugiarse entre los brazos de Lea después de levantarse a coger su móvil.

 **-Ya era hora que te dignaras a contestarme, Dianna** \- le contestó el hombre con tono molesto.

 **-Lo siento, no lo había visto**.

 **-Supongo que si habrás visto la que has liado** \- espetó su representante- **esta tarde al salir de la obra te encontraras con varios paparazzi, les dices que era una noche de fiesta con una amiga y solo estabais bromeando, que es algo normal, y después añades que si a tu novio no le ha molestado no sabes porque se arma tanto escándalo, ¿entendido?**

 **-Yo no tengo novio-** dijo Dianna secamente.

 **-Eso nadie lo sabe** \- le contestó el hombre con la misma sequedad- **acuérdate del contrato Di, no puedes armar escándalos ahora, de ningún tipo** \- añadió rebajando su tono, hablando con un poco más de suavidad.

 **-Lo sé…-** dijo la rubia suspirando- **¿algo más que deba hacer?**

 **-Arreglar el otro desastre.**

 **-¿Otro?-** preguntó Dianna sorprendida, dejando la cómoda posición abrazada a Lea para quedar sentada en la cama.

 **-A raíz de estas fotos han salido comentarios** …- dejó ir el hombre con un tono delicado pero con preocupación- **comentarios que ya hubo hace tiempo pero no se hicieron eco, ahora sí.**

 **-¿Qué comentarios**?- preguntó la rubia con un poco de desesperación, odiaba que no fuera al grano.

- **Gente diciendo que te vieron con Naya Rivera, me preocupa que salgan fotos, ya las compré hace tiempo pero pueden volver a salir, eran un bombazo así que dudo que las hayan borrado todas.**

 **-No me lo puedo creer, ¡eso fue hace tiempo**!- exclamó Dianna levantándose de golpe, empezando a caminar por toda la habitación otra vez- **porque no me dejan en paz de una vez, malditos fotógrafos chupa sangre…-** empezó a decir la rubia furiosamente, sin darse cuenta de que Lea no le quitaba la vista.

 **-Tranquila, intentaré arreglarlo** \- le tranquilizó **\- pero habla con Naya, yo lo haré con su representante. Luego te llamo Di.**

Dianna colgó el teléfono sin creerse todo lo que le estaba pasando, había empezado el día con muy buen pie y ahora desearía no haberse despertado.

 **-¿Todo bien?-** preguntó Lea, la cual se había sentado en la cama y la miraba con preocupación.

 **-No, todo mal** \- dejó ir la rubia en un suspiro, sentándose ella también en la cama, un poco alejada de la morena- **lo de las fotos se puede arreglar, fingiendo tener novio, para variar un poco…**

 **-Pero…-** animó Lea a que la rubia continuara hablando.

 **-Pero hay otro problema** \- explicó Dianna, mirando ahora a la morena- **han salido otra vez los rumores con Naya.**

 **-¿Qué rumores?-** preguntó Lea confundida, sin saber de qué rumor hablaba la rubia. Dianna por su parte se quedó helada al ver que la morena no sabía nada, no se acordaba que nunca le había contado nada sobre ese asunto.

- **Nada… tonterías** \- dijo la rubia como pudo, sin saber cómo saldría de esa.

 **-Dianna Agron-** la nombró la morena con seriedad, haciendo que Dianna tragara saliva **\- cuentámelo.**

 **-Hace tiempo salieron rumores que nos relacionaban-** explicó la rubia moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

- **Bueno pero son falsos, si no hay pruebas… ¿dónde está el problema? Será por rumores… -** dijo Lea intentando tranquilizar a la rubia, ya que no entendía esa actitud.

 **-El problema es que no son falsos…-** dejó ir la rubia con miedo, desviando la vista hacia cualquier parte que no fueran los ojos confusos de Lea.

-¿ **Cómo que no son falsos?-** preguntó la morena sin entender nada **\- ¿¡te acostaste con Naya!?-** exclamó Lea al ver que la rubia no le contestaba y no paraba de hacer gestos nerviosos, mostrando incomodidad por el tema.

 **-No estábamos juntas-** aclaró rápidamente Dianna, esta vez mirando la morena directamente.

 **-¿Cuándo fue y por qué no me lo dijiste**?- preguntó Lea seriamente, sin dejar de mirar a la chica en ningún momento.

 **-Hace tiempo Lea…-** dijo la rubia suavemente, intentando no crear una discusión de aquello- **y no te lo dije por qué no nos hablábamos en ese momento… fue una tontería, creí que no valía la pena contártelo.**

 **-¿Fue después de que me dejaras**?- espetó Lea, sin dejar el tono serio en su voz y poniendo a Dianna cada vez más nerviosa.

- **No… fue cuando lo dejamos por primera vez, cuando estábamos grabando la tercera temporada-** le explicó con un tono bajo, mirándose sus pies, los cuales no podía parar de mover a causa de los nervios que sentía en ese momento.

 **-Ah estupendo, y cuando volvimos no fuiste capaz de contármelo… ¿dónde quedó ese discurso de total sinceridad que me soltaste?-** le recordó Lea visiblemente molesta, haciendo referencia al día de su reconciliación poco antes de que la rubia empezara las grabaciones de The Family. Las chicas empezaron a salir durante el primer tour por varias ciudades estadounidenses, presentando el primer capítulo de la serie. La relación se mantuvo con sus más y sus menos hasta la grabación de la tercera temporada, teniendo algún que otro encuentro entre ellas, hasta que se reconciliaron al acabar la emisión de esta.

 **-Fue una tontería Lea, esa noche estábamos muy borrachas las dos…-** dijo Dianna intentando que la morena olvidara ese tema.

 **-Ya-** espetó secamente- **¿te acostaste con alguna otra compañera? Es por pura curiosidad.**

- **No, claro que no** \- dijo la rubia rápidamente, mientras se acercaba hacia el lado de la cama dónde estaba sentada Lea- **por esa época estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, y realmente lo pasé mal cuando rompimos y teníamos que vernos todos los días. Fue un error, nada más, ni ella ni yo le dimos más importancia-** le explicó Dianna, acariciándole suavemente el rostro para que la mirara- no quiero que te enfades por esto…

 **-No me enfado Di, como dices hace tiempo de eso, sólo que me lo podías haber dicho-** le dijo Lea suavemente, rebajando la tensión que se había creado minutos atrás.

 **-Lo sé y lo siento…** \- respondió la rubia con cara de pena, ahora comprendía que se lo debería haber dicho en su momento, pero tuvo miedo de la reacción de Lea, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaban a punto de arreglarlo.

 **-Bueno ahora centrémonos en lo importante, ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí sin que me reconozcan?-** preguntó Lea cambiando de tema, haciendo ver que era un asunto olvidado, aunque todavía había algún detalle que le daba vueltas a la cabeza.

 **-Usa tu estupenda peluca, quizás te la robo y todo** \- le contestó Dianna a modo de broma, mientras le enviaba mensajes a su representante para explicarle donde estaba y si podía salir con normalidad.

- **A ti no te funcionaría Di, siento comunicarte que ya eres rubia, teñida, pero rubia** \- le dijo la morena sacándole la lengua, viendo como Dianna sonreía a su broma.

- **Vale, aquí no hay fotógrafos, están todos alrededor del teatro y de mi piso, podemos salir** \- comunicó Dianna con aires de victoria.

-¿ **Pretendes que salgamos juntas?-** preguntó Lea un tanto sorprendida.

 **-Habíamos quedado en comer, ¿no**?- le contesto la rubia con una sonrisa.

 **-Es un poco peligroso Di, no me pueden reconocer y menos ahora, la gente se empeña en relacionarnos siempre y si descubren que estoy en la misma ciudad que tu…-** empezó a explicar la morena intentando que eso no molestara a la otra chica.

 **-¿Sabías que no todo en Inglaterra se reduce a Londres? Anda vamos, confía en mí** \- le dijo Dianna ofreciéndole su mano a modo de seguro, a la que Lea se agarró después de dudarlo unos segundos.

Las chicas consiguieron librarse de los fotógrafos, que estaban entretenidos persiguiendo a Molly pensando que era la chica de las fotos, debido a había salido del piso de la rubia a petición de esta. Dianna y Lea aprovecharon la situación para escaparse a Oxford, una ciudad cercana de la capital británica donde era menos probable que las persiguieran. Pasearon un rato por la ciudad y después comieron tranquilamente, tal y como la rubia le había prometido a su acompañante, para después coger un taxi que las llevara al aeropuerto, donde Lea tenía que embarcar.

 **-¿Te vas a quitar la peluca en algún momento del día, Lea?** \- le preguntó Dianna riéndose, despertando a la morena de su ensoñación, ya que se había perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a través de la ventanilla del taxi.

 **-Cuando llegue a New Orleans, sana y salva** \- le contestó Lea guiñándole un ojo- **podrías visitarme algún día, tengo ganas de que veas el plató y conozcas a mis compañeros** \- dejó ir la morena con una sonrisa.

- **Por supuesto, también me podrías presentar al creador de tu serie, seguro que congeniamos estupendamente** \- ironizó Dianna rodando los ojos, le encantaría aceptar la petición de la morena pero sabía que no era posible.

- **No es mala persona Di…-** empezó a decir la morena, encontrándose con la ceja levantada de Dianna- entendido, dejemos le tema de Rayan- le dijo Lea al ver que no llegarían a un acuerdo en ese asunto.

 **-Bueno, ya estamos llegando** \- le informó la rubia viendo como el paisaje iba cambiando- **siento no poder acompañarte hasta dentro Lea… prefiero no encontrarme sorpresas** \- se disculpó Dianna con una mirada un poco triste, haciendo que la morena se acercara a ella para darle un beso fugaz.

 **-No te preocupes, yo también lo prefiero** \- la tranquilizó Lea **\- llámame, ¿vale?**

 **-Por supuesto** \- afirmó Dianna, acercándose a los labios de la morena para entregarle un beso un poco más profundo que el anterior, demostrándole que le encantaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Dianna se quedó en el coche observando cómo Lea se adentraba en la terminal hasta que la perdió de vista, indicándole al taxista que podía seguir el camino hacia su piso. Aprovechó ese tiempo para hacer una llamada que tenía pendiente des de la mañana.

 **-Hola rubia, ¿Cómo va?-** la saludó Naya des de el otro lado del teléfono.

 **-Hola Nay, bien aquí en Londres, ¿el embarazo bien?-** se interesó Dianna antes de abordar el tema que le preocupaba.

- **Sí, muy bien, no puedo parar de comer** \- le explicó su amiga riéndose **\- pero no me has llamado por esto, ¿no?**

 **-No… no pueden salir las fotos Nay-** le dijo la rubia con preocupación **.**

 **-¿Por qué? Que más te da ya… hace tiempo, no creo que importe mucho**.

 **-Es por Lea, no las puede ver** \- le aclaró la rubia.

 **-¿Lea?**

 **-Esa noche la llamé medio borracha pidiéndole volver, es a raíz de esa llamada que empezamos a arreglar lo nuestro** \- empezó a explicar la rubia- **no puede ver que después de llamarle de madrugada declarando mi amor eterno hacia ella me fui a la cama contigo…**

 **-Fue una noche curiosa…-** dijo Naya con voz pensativa, sin poder evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al recordar cómo se desarrolló todo- **entiendo la situación Di, a mí tampoco me gustaría enterarme de algo así, pero… ahora ya da igual que se entere, no estáis juntas ni nada por el estilo…**

- **Bueno… creo que lo estamos arreglando** \- dijo la rubia sorprendiendo a la morena- **es difícil de definir en qué punto estamos.**

 **-¿En serio, Di? Me alegro mucho por vosotras, siempre he pensado que os adaptáis muy bien la una a la otra** \- dijo Naya mostrando una alegría sincera **\- aún así… quizá es mejor que le cuentes la verdad, para empezar bien.**

 **-Lo sé Nay… pero sabes que es muy dramática, no quería hacer de una tontería un problema enorme-** se excusó la rubia.

 **-No** **creo que sea una tontería Di, al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de mí-** bromeó la morena- **voy a hablar con mi representante por el tema de las fotos, pero piénsate lo de contárselo, a la larga es mejor** \- le aconsejó su amiga, dejando pensativa a la rubia.

- **Sí… me lo pensaré, gracias Nay** \- le agradeció Dianna- **cuando esté por LA vendré a molestarte** -

 **-Más te vale** \- contestó Naya con una sonrisa, para después finalizar la llamada.

Dianna se bajó del taxi aún pensativa, quizá su amiga tenía razón y debería hablar con Lea, al fin y al cabo era ella misma la que quería hacer bien las cosas para, poco a poco, volver a la relación que tenían antes.


End file.
